The Demigodz
by Athena's Owl Call
Summary: Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and Thalia, left high school when the bullying got really bad. They couldn't rely on their 'best friends' so they left school to become The Demigodz. What will happen when they have to move back to the school that they never wanted to go to again and see the people they never wanted to see again? Jasper, Percabeth, and Frazel. Band AU
1. Nobody Will Break You

**So, this is my fourth story, I might not update this one again until 2016, so I can finish up my other stories. I uploaded this on so I can see if I should update more or not. So, tell me what you think. So here you go.**

 **I don't own Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson or the song that I used.**

 **Piper**

I glanced at the girls talking behind my back; I didn't bother trying to hear what they were saying. I probably didn't want to know anyways. Everyone has been talking about it, but you probably don't know. My name is Piper Mclean; you probably heard rumors about me being something that I'm not. You probably also heard about my three best friends, Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levesque, and Thalia Grace. But if you didn't already know, ours lives are not the best. The bullying started around the middle of sophomore year, and we are at the beginning of junior year now; people started making rumors about us that are completely not true. Actually, scratch that, the people are Drew, Khione, Rachel, and Reyna. They follow Drew like she is the queen of everything. The only person who is the most tolerable person in that group is Reyna; she's actually a really good person, she just following the wrong crowd. They earned the name "Aphrodite girls" and they have almost every boy falling down at their feet.

Annabeth, Hazel, Thalia, and I are considered the geek/ nerds of the school. You might be thinking that that is not a bad thing, but like stereotypical high school dramas. Nerds get bullied. The main targets in our group are Annabeth and I. I have no idea why that would happen, but I have a theory. While Hazel is in the same grade as us, she is only 15, making her one year younger then us. So, since she is the youngest, I think that she wouldn't be bullied as much. Thalia is kind of scary. Drew and her minions don't dare to bully her that much, but that doesn't stop them completely. Then there is Annabeth and I. Annabeth is extremely smart, which makes her a target somehow. I still have no clue. I actually have no clue why I'm one of the main targets, but as long as it takes most of the bullying away from Hazel, then I will live with it.

I was walking to my last period class when someone pushed me down; I looked up to see Drew and Reyna.

"You know, Mclean, you shouldn't get in my way, or you will get hurt," Drew spat at me. Drew smirked at me and left, Reyna gave me the same smirk, but it didn't meet her eyes.

I shook my head in disappointment and started to pick up my things that fell on the floor. I noticed four people trying to help me; I looked up, shocked, to see Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, and Frank Zhang. Let's just say that my best friends and I don't have the best relationship with them. We all used to be best friends and we did everything together. Then around the first year of high school, they became teen heartthrobs right in front of our eyes.

They stopped talking to us, and became boyfriends with the queen bees of the school. Drew took Jason, Rachel took Percy, Reyna took Nico, and Khione took Frank. They burned the bridge. It was kind of understandable that they ended up together. The queen bees and the hottest boys at school are bound to get together.

Jason Grace, captain of the basket ball team, blonde hair, electric blue eyes (like Thalia's), and he his a small scar on his lip when he tried to eat a stapler. He is always serious but only some people can get the goofy side of him to show.

Nico di Angelo, captain of the soccer team, black hair, and brown eyes. Nico was always the shy one of the group, but that just made everyone want to learn more about him more.

Frank Zhang, captain of the archery team, black hair, and brown eyes, but unlike Nico, his eyes have a softer feeling towards them.

And Percy Jackson, captain of the swimming team, messy jet black hair, sea green eyes, and he always have a silly face and can be really clueless at times.

I looked at them weirdly. "Hey Pipes," Jason said with his award winning smile.

I don't know why but I feel extremely awkward around them even though we grew up together.

"Hi," I croaked, I finished picking up my stuff and walked away.

"Piper, wait, we need to talk to you," Percy shouted half way through the hallway.

I stopped walking and I turned around. "What? What do you have to tell me after almost two years of not talking to me? What do you have to tell me?" I yelled back at them.

They looked shocked at my sudden outburst of anger, because I'm mostly nice all the time and I almost never yell. After they didn't say anything for awhile I look started to back away.

"See, nothing," I told them and I walked out of the school.

I normally wouldn't skip class but I didn't want to go due to the fact that I had Frank, Jason, Nico, and Percy in that class.

I started to walk back to my house; Annabeth, Thalia, and Hazel were already there. I had always welcomed them at my house, even though it's not my house it's my father's, but I'll talk about that another time.

I met Annabeth when I first moved to the school; she has curly, blonde, princess hair and grey stormy eyes. She is also the smartest person that I know. Annabeth then introduced me to Thalia; she has black, choppy, spiky, hair and eclectic blue eyes. Thalia loves the band Green Day and is kind of scary. Then we all meet Hazel who transferred about two months into the school year, she has cinnamon brown hair and very kind gold eyes. Hazel is the nicest person I have ever met. They always tell me that I'm beautiful but I don't believe them, I have chocolate brown, choppy hair and ever changing eyes. I normally cut my hair with baby scissors.

When I reached my house and got to my front door I placed my hand on my finger print scanner. Yeah, instead of having keys to my house, it's a fingerprint scanner. It allows Annabeth, Thalia, Hazel, my dad, Mellie (my dad's assistant), and I in to the house. Other people have to use a doorbell. When the fingerprint scanner let me into the house, I walked into my room. Annabeth was on my computer, Hazel was lying on my bed doing homework, and Thalia was lying on the carpet listening to music. I went over to Thalia, laid next to her and took out one of her ear buds. She was listening to Good Riddance by Green Day. When the song ending she took out both of our ear buds.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Thalia asked me.

Annabeth turned from the computer, and Hazel stopped doing her homework.

"Why aren't you at school?" Hazel and Annabeth asked me in unison.

"I had a run in with them," I told them.

Hazel, Thalia, and Annabeth all had last period of school off, so they would normally be at my house. Not that they don't like their houses, well they don't. Annabeth had a step mother and two step brothers that annoy her. Hazel lives with her half bother Nico, and Thalia lives with her brother Jason. I was shocked when I first found out that Nico was Hazel's half bother and Jason was Thalia's bother.

The room was silent. I think that they were shocked that they talked to me because they haven't talked to us since grade eight. Then the door bell rang, I heard Mellie get the door. There were a few voices

"Piper, you have some people here to see you," Mellie shouted.

"Are you expecting anyone Pipes?" Hazel whispered to me. I shook my head no.

"Piper!" Mellie shouted.

"Coming," I shouted back, I opened my bedroom door and ran down the stairs.

When I got to the front door I stood there in shock, Percy, Jason, Frank, and Nico were standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them.

"Like Percy told you I-we- need to talk to you," Jason said.

"Piper, what's taking you so long?" Hazel asked while walking down the stairs.

"Hazel," Frank said softly.

"Frank."

We stood there in silence until we movement coming from up upstairs. To be honest; it was really, really, really, awkward.

"Okay, what are you two doing? I'm hungry, doing you want to order a pizza?" Thalia said while sliding down the banister.

"Hey Thals," Nico said.

Thalia nodded, "Di Angelo."

Thalia kept looking around the room, trying not to reach anyone's eyes.

"What is taking you guys so long," Annabeth said while sliding down the banister, like Thalia.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked them, breaking the awkward silence.

"I know that this sounds extremely stupid, but we wanted to say, sorry," Jason said, looking guilty.

I was about to say something but Annabeth said it first. "You wanted to say sorry? After all you put us through, all you guys want to say is sorry?" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Wise girl," Percy pleaded.

"No, Jackson, you lost the privilege to call me that," Annabeth resorted.

"Pipes," Jason pouted.

"I think you guys should leave, and don't call me that," I told them and ran back up the stairs. I heard Jason yelling my name to come back, but I couldn't. I walked into the studio and sat down on the piano bench.

 **Hazel**

"I think that you guys should leave," Piper said and ran upstairs.

"Just let us talk to you, please," Frank pleaded.

"Hazel," Nico asked me.

"You guys already made Piper leave. I honestly think that you guys should go, please," I remarked and went upstairs to find Piper in the studio.

A few minutes later, Annabeth came up, and then Thalia came.

"I can't believe them. We told them to leave like four times and they still don't get the message that we don't want to talk to them," Thalia spat.

I sat beside Piper and started to play a song that we have been working on. We write songs at Piper's house when were bored. Annabeth grabbed a guitar and started to play along with me; Thalia sat at the drums and started to play along as well. Piper started to sing.

(Piper: _italics_ Annabeth and Thalia back up: regular All: _**bold italics**_ _)_

 _When your tears are spent on your last pretense  
And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense  
When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles  
And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while_

Oh wai, oh wai, oh ooohh

Oh wai, oh wai, oh ohhh

 _And if your heart wears thin, I will hold you up  
_ _ **And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you, I'll be right beside you**_

 _When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath  
And the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless  
When you try to speak but you make no sound  
And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud_

 _And if your heart wears thin, I will hold you up  
_ _ **And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you, I'll be right beside you**_

 _I will stay, nobody will break you  
Trust in me, trust in me, don't pull away  
Just trust in me, trust me 'cause I'm just trying to keep it together  
'Cause I could do worse and you could do better_

 _When your tears are spent on your last pretense  
And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense_

 _And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
_ _ **And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you, nobody will break you**_

 _And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you (I will stay beside you)  
_ _ **Nobody will break you**_

When we finished it was silent.

"Whoa," I stated breaking the silence.

"Piper, you have an amazing voice. I know we played that before, but you never sang it," Annabeth complimented.

"Yeah Pipes, you really do have a lovely voice. Like your mom," a voice said.

We turned around to see Tristan Mclean, Piper's dad. Yeah, that Tristan Mclean, famous movie star. "Have you girls ever thought about becoming a band and getting a record deal?" he asked us.

"Nope, never crossed our minds," Annabeth said.

"Maybe you should. You know I know people who can make that happen," Tristan said and walked away. We all shared looks.

"Do you think we should do it?" Thalia asked, unsure of the idea.

"I don't know, lets want and see," I told them and we started writing new songs.

 **If you do want me to update it, let me know. And if I do update, the person who gets the song right will get a shout out!**


	2. Picture Perfect Blue

**I know I said that I wouldn't update this until 2016, but I couldn't wait. Thank you to the demigods/human that followed or favorited this story. Thanks to Fanficlover13579 for you review, and Ninja314159 for your review and for guessing the song right.**

 **Beside You- Marianas Trench**

 **If you guess this song you get a shout out...P.S I love this song!**

 **Thalia**

After Hazel said that we should take up Piper's dad offer, we decided to go to sleep. We all slept at Piper's house because, 1) we didn't want to go back to our own houses and 2) we are extremely lazy people. I was thinking about the day that the boys stopped talking to us and now they have girlfriends and we have each other. In grade seven I started to have feelings for Nico, I know that that sounds redundant but I just did or do, I don't know anymore. I don't know if I still have feelings for him but I don't know. At least I'm not the only one, Piper started liking Jason around the same time I started liking Nico. Annabeth started liking Percy about half way though grade eight and Hazel started to like Frank around freshmen year (even though they weren't talking to us at this point). Hazel just found him riveting, but after we told her all the stuff that happened, she told us that she didn't like him anymore. None of us really believe her though.

I woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. I looked around Piper's room to see nobody there, their probably down stairs already. I took a quick shower and went through Piper's clothes which is a mix of Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and my clothes. I grabbed a black Green Day shirt, black jeans and a pair of black and white converse. I like black, okay, sue me. I walked downstairs and sat down at the table.

"Morning," I told them.

They looked up and smiled. "Morning, Thalia."

"Good morning."

"Morning, Thals."

Piper got up from the table and got me a plate of food; she was wearing a sea green Fall Out Boy shirt, white jeans, and black combat boots.

"Thanks Pipes," I told her.

"Anytime," she said.

"Do any of you want some orange juice?" Hazel asked as she got up.

"Sure."

"Thanks Hazel."

"No; but thanks for the offer Hazel."

Hazel was wearing a simple pair of dark blue jeans, a light purple shirt and a pair of turquoise converse. After we finished eating, Annabeth stood up. "We should get going. Don't want to be late for school," she nagged us. Annabeth was wearing a grey shirt with a dark grey owl printed on it, blue pants, and a pair of combat boots.

When we arrived at school we all went to English, then to science, then to history, and finally lunch. We all sat down at the same table that we normally do and talked in hushed tones.

"Listen up everybody," we heard Drew shout through out the cafeteria. "We have something to tell you about our dear friend Hazel."

Everyone turned to Hazel, Hazel's gold eyes widen in fear.

"So," Drew started.

"Stop it," Piper shouted at Drew.

"What is that Dumpster Queen?" Drew smirked.

"You heard me, stop it," Piper said while standing up. "Stop making yourself big by making everybody small. It's not going to get you anywhere in life. And what have we ever done to you? Not worship at your feet? Or is it just your big fat pride that's in your way? So like I said, stop it, nobody wants to hear you blab."

After Piper's speech the whole cafeteria was silent. Piper took a deep sigh and sat back down. The cafeteria was still silent. I looked up at them, Hazel gave Piper a thankful smile and Annabeth had a smirk on her face. I looked around the cafeteria and everyone was staring at us.

"We should take the offer," I finally spoke out.

Piper looked at me directly in the eye.

"Are you sure?" she asked me. I looked at Hazel and Annabeth. They both gave me small smiles, saying that it was okay with them.

"Yeah," I breathed out.

"Let's go," Piper said. We left the cafeteria with eye's looking at us in shock, and we didn't look back.

 **Piper**

"Are you sure Pipes," my dad asked me.

I looked at the rest of the girls. They gave me nodded and smiles. "Yeah dad, we are sure," I told him.

"Okay your flight to L.A is in two hours," he told me though the phone.

"Bye dad."

"Bye Pipes." I hung up the phone and looked at them. "Pick your bags, we are going to L.A," I told them.

 _ **10 months later…**_

(Still in Piper's pov)

"You guys are on in three, two, one," the stage manager told us as we rose up on stage to the 500,000 thousand fans that were chatting our names.

"Hello L.A," I yelling into the microphone, having my favorite guitar in my hand.

"We would like to thank you guys for coming to our last show on our Olympus World Tour," Annabeth yelled into the microphone on my left, holding her guitar.

"As you know we are The Demigodz," Hazel yelled into the microphone, as the crowd cheered. On my left, she was standing at her keyboard with a wide smile on her face.

"Well, lets get this show on the road," Thalia roared into the microphone in the back, she was sitting at her drum set with her drum sticks in the air. The crowd roared louder.

"Three, two, one," Thalia yelled at started to drum out a beat.

(Piper: regular, Thalia and Piper: **bold** _,_ All: _**bold italics**_ )

 _ **Boom boom boom clap**_

You're picture perfect blue  
Sunbathing on the moon  
Stars shining as your bones illuminate  
First kiss just like a drug  
Under your influence  
You take me over you're the magic in my veins  
This must be love

 _ **Boom clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now  
Boom clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now**_

 **No silver or no gold  
Could dress me up so good  
You're the glitter in the darkness of my world  
Just tell me what to do  
I'll fall right into you  
Going under cast a spell just say the word  
I feel your love**

 _ **Boom clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now  
Boom clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now**_

You are the light and I will follow  
You let me lose my shadow  
You are the sun the glowing halo  
And you keep burning me up with all of your love

 _ **Boom clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now  
Boom clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now  
Boom clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now  
Boom clap  
The sound of my heart**_ _  
_ _ **The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now**_

(Three hours later)

"Thank you L.A" I yelled into the microphone and we ran off the stage.

We all high fived each other and jumped up and down, finishing our first world tour.

"Girls, we should get you back to your house, you still have to meet Piper's father tomorrow at the studio," our manger told us.

We all ran down to the limo wanting to go home from our two hour concert. "What do you think my dad want to talk to us about tomorrow?" I asked them.

"I don't know, let worry about that tomorrow, I'm tired," Thalia said. When we got back to our house, we said our good nights and waited of tomorrow.

 **Annabeth**

I woke up to the ringing of my alarm clock. I groaned and got up from my bed, I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and throw on a blue shirt with white jeans and black converse. When I went down stairs everyone was already down there. Piper was wearing a white shirt with a black pattern on it, black jeans and a pair of white converse. Thalia was wearing a brown shirt with black ripped jeans and a pair of black boots. Hazel was wearing a white skirt with a dark purple top and a pair a dark purple converse.

"We should go, my dad is waiting at the studio," Piper said and we made our way to the studio.

We walked into the studio and Piper's father was standing there sternly.

"Girls we need to talk, take a seat," he told us and we sat down on the couch. "I have talked with your label and we deiced that you should go back to New York for you senior year of high school," he stated.

"WHAT?" We all yelled in unison.

"No, I can't and won't go back to the hell hole of a school," Thalia argued.

"You girls have no choice, your label wants you go back to high school so they can write something about pop stars going into a regular high school," he told us. "I suggest you pack your bags, we are leaving in three hours for your flight."

"I can't believe that we have to go back to that school," Thalia exclaimed.

"You're awfully quiet Piper," I said as I looked in her direction.

"It's the same school that _there_ at," Piper grumbled. I thought about what Piper said.

"We should go," I told them.

"What? Why?" Thalia shouted.

"We should show them that they don't control our lives," I told them. I glanced at their direction. "Let's do it," Piper said. And we got ready for our long flight to New York.

 **What do you think? Try to guess the song, even though its really obvious if you like The Fault in Our Stars. Anyways, until next time. And if you have any ideas or song suggestions PM me. I love hearing other humans/demigods ideas. So, eat cheese, read some book, watch High School Musical, and don't spoil Star Wars: The Force Awakens (even though I watched it, don't for others). Peace Out.**


	3. You Say It's In The Past

**Sorry for not updating, but every time I wrote a new chapter, in the middle of the night my power would go out and I would lose the chapter. So, I completely forgot to say this but I DO NOT OWN Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus or any of the songs I use. Thank you to anyone who followed or favorite this story, it means a lot to me. So, thanks, once again your guys are awesome.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **(This Chapter is also called I Wish You Would Stay but I wanted to use that song later on in the story so I changed the chapter)**

 **I don't own anything but the plot**

 **Jason**

" _After this new song from The Droids we have some big news_ ," the radio said.

"Can we please change the channel?" Nico whined.

Rachel, Khione, Reyna, and Drew shot him a look. "No, we have to know all of the new stuff and I love The Droids. The lead singer, don't even get me started," Drew said.

Percy gave me a sympathetic, Drew is always talking about how 'hot' the lead singer of The Droids is and it's getting really annoying.

"Then why don't you date him?" I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that Jason?" Drew asked me.

"Nothing," I grumbled and listened as the song finished.

We were all at Percy's house doing "couple" stuff.

" _Wasn't that song just great? Now for our big news, did you hear that The Olympus World Tour sold out every show?"_ the radio said.

"Ew, there talking about The Demigodz you can change the channel now," Drew spat.

"No, don't change it," Percy shouted, and ran over to the radio turning up the volume.

Drew rolled her eyes, "I thought that you wanted to change the channel."

I sat up straight, "Well, now we don't, people can change there minds Drew." I wish that I changed my mind before I started dating Drew.

" _Did you also hear that they are going to be back in New York, doing a concert in Central Park tonight? It's a benefit concert so, anyone can go, and you just have to donate in the donation box for their charity. The concert stars at 6:00 pm, so get ready, if you're going of course. Also, from my source, I can tell you that they will be staying in New York for sometime, that's all the new news I have for today. Hear is The Demigodz new song Boom Clap_ ," sang the radio.

"We are going to that concert," Frank commanded.

"No we are not," Khione spat.

"You don't have too, but we are," Frank shot back. I agree with Frank, the last time we saw them was when they left the cafeteria when Piper was standing up for Hazel. The last time that we talked, Thalia my sister, told us to go away, (and other words that I do not want to repeat).

"Are we going or not?" Drew said while tapping her foot impatiently. They decided to come because, and I quote, 'Don't want _anyone_ steeling their boyfriends'. I thought that that was kind of weird, but you know girls right?

 **(A/N Sorry, not to be rude to girls anywhere. I'm a girl, so, ya. I'm writing in a boy's POV so I just thinking what a boy would think and no offence to boys. I'm just going to continue with the story or else I'm just going to keep talking/typing) (Sorry for my awkwardness)**

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, were coming Drew," I shouted down the stairs. All the guys (Frank, Percy, and Nico) were in my room. They wanted to wear something nice just in case we bumped into the girls. Since we knew that Drew would keep calling us, we decided to just go casual.

We rushed down stairs. "Finally, guys, its 5:30 already and I heard that sometimes The Demigodz show up early to some of their show to surprise the people who came early," Drew said while putting on her shoes.

"I thought you said that you didn't like them," Percy said.

"I don't, but if I get their autographs then I could sell it and buy some new clothes. My wardrobe is so last week," Drew said.

I rolled my eyes, once we spent an entire day just shopping for clothes and that we last week. All of the girls love shopping and they won't stop talking about it. **(A/N I don't like shopping that much. I rather listen to music or read a book)**

"Let's just go," Nico grumbled.

Since there were eight of us we took two cars. Percy suggested that I would drive one car with all of the other guys and one of the girls would drive with the other girls in the other car. Frank, Nico, and I agreed to that very quickly to that suggestion, but the girls voted against it. So, the new arrangement is Drew, Percy, Rachel, and I in one car (Rachel was driving because she didn't want anyone else driving her car) and everyone else in Nico's car.

I pulled out my phone and texted Percy, not wanting Drew or Rachel to hear me talk to him.

 **Me: Do you think that we r going to see them?**

 _ **Percy: Idk man. But I really hope that we do ;)**_

 **Me: I hope that we c them 2**

"Okay we are here," Drew said unbuckling her set belt.

I stepped out of the car, only to see about 100 people there crowding around the stage. There were two walkways, probably from them to walk though when their going to sing.

"Hey, we should stand near the walkway," Nico said. Then he leaded closer to me and whispered, "Just in case we see them."

I gave him a nod and we headed to the crowd. Right before I went to the crowd, I made a B-line for the donation box. I grabbed the $30 I had prepared and placed it in the box. I looked down at my watch and realized that the concert would start in 10 minutes.

I must have looked really nervous because Percy place a hand on my shoulder and gave me a look.

"Don't be nervous dude; we are probably not going to see them, only when they are going to perform though," Percy said behind me.

A part of me was glad that Percy had said that, but another part of me wanted to run into to them. Just to see them again, not though a television. Then someone walked on the stage. The whole crowd started to clap rapidly when they realized that the person on stage was Hazel Levesque, keyboardist of The Demigodz.

"Hello people who came to this benefit concert, I guess," Hazel said scrunched her eyebrows in confusion of what she just said.

The crowd laughed at her sudden awkwardness, I looked over at Frank and I saw he face light up when Hazel started to talk.

"I know it's 6:00, but Thalia went to get cake, like who would go get cake right before at show, like-" Hazel continued rambling, but then someone took the microphone from her.

The crowd started cheering again, when the crowd started to clam down I realized that it was Piper. My Piper; but not _my_ Piper.

"What Hazel is trying to say is that Thalia just told us that her car is stuck in traffic and she won't be here for another 5-10 minutes. So, um, um…" Piper trailed off.

"Hazel, how much longer until Thalia comes?" Piper whispered, but loud enough for the microphone to hear.

"Like seven minutes."

Piper looked around and had an evil grin on her face. I haven't seen her evil grin in such a long time. "Annabeth a little help here," Piper asked with a little worry in her voice.

I looked over at Percy and saw him looking around; I think that he is trying to stop Annabeth.

"Piper, Annabeth went to get Thalia," Hazel told Piper.

Piper looked at her in disbelief, "You have got to be kidding me right?" Hazel shook her head no.

 **Piper**

"You have got to be kidding me right?" I asked Hazel.

She shook her head no. In the darkness I saw to people bolting to the stage. When they ran upstage I saw that it was Annabeth and Thalia, and Thalia was holding something.

"Thals," I asked her.

She looked up to me, "Um hum?"

I looked down at the package in her hands.

"Is that cake?" She gave me a smile and nodded.

I went closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Put it back stage and we can eat it later."

She nodded and grabbed the microphone from my hand.

"Who here wants to rock?" she yelled into to microphone. The crowd cheered.

"Great now give us five shot minutes for the people to set up the stage and then we will have a meet with everyone in the crowd tonight," she shouted into the microphone again.

We quickly ran off stage. "About time you guys showed up," I told them.

We ran into our trailer and got dressed as quickly as possible. We ran back on stage and our instruments were there as well. We put our hand in a circle, we all grin at each other.

"One, two, three, Demigodz," we all shouted and we ran up to the stage. The crowd cheered loudly as we took the stage.

"Okay people, this is our new song hope you guys like it," I yelled into the microphone. The crowd roared loudly.

 **(After 10 songs)**

"Okay people, now you have a choice. We could start the meet now or we can sing another song," Annabeth shouted into the microphone.

"SING. SING. SING. SING. SING," the crowd roared.

"Okay, so song time," Annabeth said, and the crowd went wild.

I went up to Annabeth, "What are we going to sing? We already sung our set list," I told her.

Annabeth grinned wildly, "I heard you singing in your room, a new song that you didn't tell us. So, I kind of snuck into your room and took the lyrics and music. So, you ready?" I nodded.

I looked at Thalia and Hazel and they both gave me a thumb up, saying that it was okay to do the song.

"Do you want to go in the crowd with me?" I asked her. She looked back at me and nodded, and I went back you to the front microphone.

"Okay, so, we are going to sing a very new song that I didn't even know we were going to sing. So, I hope you like it. This is call I Wish You Would"

( Piper: regular, _Thalia, Annabeth, and Hazel : Italics_ **Bold : What Piper is seeing,** _ **Bold Italics: All**_ **)**

It's 2 A.M. in your car  
Windows down, you pass my street  
The memories start

You say it's in the past  
And drive straight ahead  
You think I'm gonna hate you now  
'Cause you still don't know what I never said

I wish you would come back  
Wish I'd never hung up the phone like I did  
I wish you knew that  
I'd never forget you as long as I'd live

 **I was walking though the crowed with Annabeth by my side, when I thought I spotted** _ **them.**_ **I looked closer and I saw that it was actually** _ **them.**_

And I wish you were right here, right now  
It's all good  
I wish you would

 **In that moment I realized that I wrote that song for** _ **them,**_ **to** _ **them.**_

It's 2 A.M. in my room  
Headlights pass the window pane  
I think of you

We were a crooked love  
In a straight line down  
Makes you wanna run and hide  
But it makes you turn right back around

I wish you would come back  
Wish I'd never hung up the phone like I did  
I wish you knew that  
I'd never forget you as long as I'd live

And I wish you were right here, right now  
It's all good  
I wish you would

I wish we could go back  
And remember what we were fighting for  
Wish you knew that  
I miss you too much to be mad anymore

And I wish you were right here, right now  
It's all good  
I wish you would

 _ **I I I I, I I I wish, I wish, I  
I I I I, I I I wish, I wish, I  
I I I I, I I I wish, I wish, I**_

You always knew how to push my buttons _(I I I I, I I I wish, I wish, I)_  
You give me everything and nothing _(I I I I, I I I wish, I wish, I)_  
This mad, mad love makes you come rushing _(I I I I, I I I wish, I wish, I)_  
Stay back where you stood _(I I I I, I I I wish, I wish, I)_  
I wish you would, I wish you would (I I I I, I I I wish, I wish, I)

I wish you would, I wish you would _(I I I I, I I I wish, I wish, I)_  
I wish you would, I wish you would _(I I I I, I I I wish, I wish, I)_

2 A.M., here we are  
See your face  
Hear my voice in the dark

We were a crooked love  
In a straight line down  
Makes you wanna run and hide  
But it made us turn right back around

I wish you would come back  
Wish I'd never hung up the phone like I did  
I wish you knew that  
I'd never forget you as long as I'd live

And I wish you were right here, right now  
It's all good  
I wish you would

 _ **I wish you would come back  
Wish I'd never hung up the phone like I did  
I wish you knew that  
I'd never forget you as long as I'd live**_

And I wish you were right here, right now  
It's all good  
I wish you would

I wish we could go back  
And remember what we were fighting for  
Wish you knew that  
I miss you too much to be mad anymore

And I wish you were right here, right now  
It's all good  
I wish you would

You always knew how to push my buttons _(I I I I, I I I wish, I wish, I)_  
You give me everything and nothing _(I I I I, I I I wish, I wish, I)_  
This mad, mad love makes you come rushing _(I I I I, I I I wish, I wish, I)_  
Stand back where you stood _(I I I I, I I I wish, I wish, I)_  
I wish you would, I wish you would _(I I I I, I I I wish, I wish, I)_

I wish you would, I wish you would _(I I I I, I I I wish, I wish, I)_  
I wish you would, I wish you would  
I wish you would, I wish you would _(I I I I, I I I wish, I wish, I)_  
I wish you would, I wish you would

 _ **I I I I, I I I wish, I wish, I  
I I I I, I I I wish, I wish, I (I wish you would)**_

When Annabeth and I were back on the stage, Thalia yelled into her microphone. "Okay, people, we are going to take five minutes then we are going to have that meet. So, don't go anywhere."

The crowd cheered as we left the stage. When we were backstage, Thalia, Hazel, and Annabeth pulled me aside.

"What are you doing? We have to meet people," I told them.

"You have that look on your face. What did you see?" Annabeth asked me in her serious voice.

Should I tell them? Would they be okay with the fact that I saw _them_? We don't even say their names anymore. I took three deep breaths because I saw this T.V show, called How I Met Your Mother; I remember that one of the characters told another character that even three deep breaths can change your mind.

"I saw _them_ , in the crowd. I saw them," I told them. Hazel and Thalia's face went blank, but Annabeth's stayed clam.

"We shouldn't be scared of them. There are just people. Let's do that meet thing now," Annabeth said turning back to the audience.

"We should listen to Annabeth, nothing to be scared of. Right?" I asked them, curling my hair around my finger. I always do that when I'm nervous now, it became a habit once we lift New York the first time.

"Yeah, it's not that bad. Now let's go make people happy," Thalia said and we ran back into the crowd.

Not knowing that this is going to be the longest night of our lives.

 **I won't be updating this one until the new year because I'm going to go away for a bit, on vacation. So Merry Christmas and Happy New year, I guess. :) :)**


	4. Finally Clean

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I really like this chapter because this is kind of how I felt most of the time during my school year. I really hope that you guys like this chapter as much as I do. I am going to start putting quote at the beginning of chapter, I don't know why, I just feel like it. T**

 **hank you to everyone who followed, favourited, or reviewed. Mean a lot to me. Also, if you want a song in this story you can PM me or review for any songs that you like and want me to try and put it into the story or have any suggestions I would love to hear them.**

 **Enjoy. And I don't own anything except of the plot.**

 _ **You Only Live Once, But If You Do It Right, Once Is**_ ** _Enough - founded on google_**

 **Percy**

"Okay, people, we are going to take five minutes then we are going to have that meet. So, don't go anywhere." Thalia shouted into the microphone.

Since no one knew where Piper, Annabeth, Hazel or Thalia was going to start meeting people, everyone was spreading out through the area trying to see them first.

"Come on let's go," Drew said. Reyna, Khione, and Rachel were standing behind her ready to leave.

I remember actually liking Rachel. She was really down to earth and loved art, she use to always wear only one shirt with many paint markings on it. Then during the beginning of high school, she started to become more popular obsessive; meaning that she only cared about being popular, what the trending topics were, and how much make up you can put on your face in a day. Rachel is the one who actually asked me out and being the idiot I am, I said yes. Now that I think of it, she probably only asked me out because of my popularity.

Even though some girls did ask me out when I was with Rachel, most of them knew that that Rachel was my girlfriend. Except this one girl who was a freshman and didn't know who was dating who. Now that I think of it, I never saw her again. Crazy right?

Rachel grabbed my hand, "Come on Percy, and let's go back you your house."

I shook my hand no and pulled myself out of her grip. "I'm going to stay here and see what happens," I trail off.

I didn't want to tell her the real reason for me wanting to stay. To be completely honest, I really wanted to see Annabeth. Don't call me a cheater because I'm not, I wouldn't cheat, not even on Rachel. I really wanted to see Annabeth though.

"Why? You want to see Annabeth don't you?" Rachel shouted at gained some attention, heads turned toward us.

"What, no?" I said shaky. I'm not a great liar.

Rachel's eyes turned cold, "You know what? Fine, let's go girls."

Without another word, they left. Would it be bad to say that I was happy when they left? It took a weight off of my shoulders that I didn't even knew I had.

"You wanted to see Annabeth didn't you?" Jason said to me when they left.

With no shame I nodded my head yes. I miss Annabeth a lot. I would never admit it to Rachel though, that would be a death sentence.

"But Jason, don't you want to see Piper? Nico, don't you want Thalia? And Frank, don't you want to see Hazel?" I asked them.

They all nodded their heads yes. "I heard my name," we say behind us.

We all turned around to see a very happy Hazel; she was smiling like no tomorrow.

"Frank?" Hazel said as her smile faded.

"Hazel, you don't seem that surprised to see me, well us," Frank said.

Frank stepped closer to Hazel, but he looked kind of hurt when Hazel took a small step back, almost like she didn't want to see us.

"Well, Piper actually saw you guys when she was singing I Would You Would, I just didn't expect that you would stay and meet us. Also where are your girlfriends? Piper said that she saw them with you," Hazel said.

I noticed Hazel cringing when she said the word 'girlfriends'. I sort of cringed when she said 'girlfriends' too because I really wish that she-Rachel wasn't my girlfriend.

The guys and I would sometimes just go to my house, in my room, and just share ideas of what would it be like to see the girls again. Mine would always be how Annabeth and I would randomly run into each other at one of her concerts, or she would come to my school, or we were Demigods saving to world together. Jason's would normally be him going out to find Piper and they would live happily ever after. Frank's were about Hazel running into him, like mine, but she would normally be helping out at our school as a teacher's assistant. Nico's would normally start from the very beginning. Us never hurting to girls and he would ask Thalia to listen to Green Day together all the time.

I know that none of that was going to happen, I know that Annabeth would come running into my arms and forgive me for what I-we have done. I know, I know, I know; but sometimes, I really what that picture in my head to be real. So I could have a happy ending. But isn't that what everyone wants, a happy ending?

"They wanted to go, and we wanted to stay," Frank told Hazel.

Hazel opened her mouth again, just about to say something but then a boy came running over to her. I saw Frank tense up, was he jealous or something?

"Hey Hazel, I'm Justin, and I was wondering if I can get a picture with you? I'm a huge fan," the boy-Justin said. Hazel's face brighten.

"Yeah of course," Hazel said,

Justin handed the camera to Frank. "Do you mind taking to picture?" Justin asked Frank.

Frank gave him a tight smile, man, this must be killing him, "Sure man, just stand over there by Haze". Justin went over to Hazel and put an around her waist and Hazel put an arm around Justin's shoulders.

I looked over at Jason and Nico and they had their hands over their mouths trying to stiffen their laughter. Frank took the picture, and handed the camera back to Justin. Right before Justin was about to leave, he gave Hazel a quick peck on the cheek and ran away. I could see Frank burning with jealously.

"Does that happen often?" Nico asked in overprotective brother mode.

"The taking of pictures? Yes. That happens all the time, but the kiss on the cheek thing, that's new. That normally happens with Piper and Annabeth," Hazel said.

Now I'm burning with jealously, I looked over at Jason and so is he. The thought of random people kissing Annabeth kills me.

"Well, the girls and I have to go to the studio and record stuff for our album," Hazel said, as she started to back away.

"I thought that you guys had to meet everyone that went to the concert?" Jason asked her.

"We already did, we all split up so we could cover more area, Annabeth's plan. Also haven't you realized the time, it's almost 11:30," Hazel told us.

"It was nice seeing you Hazel," Frank said.

Hazel gave us a bright smile and turned to run to a car that was waiting for her.

"This might sound crazy, but I really want to follow that car," I told them.

"Then, let's go," Nico said.

We hopped into Nico's car and slowly followed them. I know that this all sounds really creepy, but I just really need to see them.

* * *

We followed them to a small building that had a big neon sign that read: STAR SPACE RECORDS we parked about a block away.

"Are you sure that you want to do this? Guys?" Nico asked us.

"I just want to see them," I told him and we got out of the car.

"How do you know that they are even going to let us in?" Jason asked me. I honestly have no idea; I'm just making it up as we go.

"I don't know."

When we walked in, I was surprised that there was no one there. There were two doors, one said: **Recording** and the other door said: **Viewing Booth**. I walked over to the door that said: **Viewing Booth** I turned the door knob and opened it. We all walked into the booth; there was a couch and a one-way glass mirror that took a great chunk out of the wall.

"Be quite, if we are too loud then they could hear us," Frank whispered to us.

We all nodded our head and sat on the couch.

"I think that they taking a break right now," Jason whispered, but loud enough for all of us to hear.

Hazel and Piper were lying down on the floor listening to music, Thalia was half lying down, half dangling off of the piano bench, Annabeth was doing something on her guitar, and the best thing was that we could hear everything that they were saying but they can barely hear us.

Piper lightly tapped Hazel, "Where were you? We were sitting in the car of like 15 minutes."

Hazel sat up. "I kind of ran into them and I don't know why but I could feel jealously off of them" she told the rest of the girls. That got their attention.

"I told you I saw them when I was singing I Would You Would," Piper said. I looked at Jason, only to see him beaming hearing Piper's voice.

"Whatever Beauty Queen, and Hazel, you're too young to know about boys being jealous. Let's just start recording stuff of our next album," Thalia said.

Everyone nodded, "So, anyone got anything new?" Annabeth asked to girls. I love hearing her voice; it was quiet in the studio.

"Did anyone actual write anything beside Piper?" Annabeth asked them again.

Silence.

"Well," Piper said. "If I remember correctly, on the bus, Thalia was sleeping, eating, or listening to music."

Thalia smile and nodded, "You got that right."

And she high fived Piper, I glanced at Nico to see him smiling. It's been such a long time since I've seen Nico have a genuine smile on his face; he and Thalia used to be best friends.

"Hazel and Annabeth were having a challenge to see who could read the most books until the tour ended. And that left me to write most of our song for the album," Piper said again.

She was looking in her bag; she pulled out a sky blue note book, probably full of songs. "I have a bunch of pieces of songs and only one or two finished songs," Piper told them, sitting down at the piano.

"This one I called Clean." Piper said and started to play softly on the piano.

 **(** _ **Piper: Bold Italics)**_

 _ **The drought was the very worst, ah ah  
When the flowers that we'd grown together died of thirst  
It was months, and months of back and forth, ah ah  
You're still all over me like a wine-stained dress I can't wear anymore  
Hung my head, as I lost the war, and the sky turned black like a perfect storm**_

 _ **Rain came pouring down when I was drowning  
That's when I could finally breathe  
And by morning, gone was any trace of you, I think I am finally clean**_

 _ **There was nothing left to do, ah ah  
When the butterflies turned to dust, they covered my whole room  
So I punched a hole in the roof, ah ah  
Let the flood carry away all my pictures of you  
The water filled my lungs, I screamed so loud but no one heard a thing**_

 _ **Rain came pouring down when I was drowning  
That's when I could finally breathe  
And by morning, gone was any trace of you, I think I am finally clean  
I think I am finally clean, ah  
Said, I think I am finally clean, ah**_

 _ **Ten months sober, I must admit  
Just because you're clean don't mean you don't miss it  
Ten months older I won't give in  
Now that I'm clean I'm never gonna risk it**_

 _ **The drought was the very worst, ah ah  
When the flowers that we'd grown together died of thirst**_

 _ **Rain came pouring down when I was drowning  
That's when I could finally breathe  
And by morning, gone was any trace of you, I think I am finally clean  
**_

 _ **Rain came pouring down when I was drowning  
That's when I could finally breathe  
And by morning, gone was any trace of you, I think I am finally clean  
Finally clean, think I'm finally clean, ah ah  
Think I'm finally clean**_

Piper trail off as her song finished.

"That was really good Pipes, we should use that for our next album," Hazel said as she put a hand on Piper's shoulder.

"Do you want to tell us what that song was about?" Thalia asked Piper. I looked over at the guys and they were all looking at one another.

"Who do you think that song is about?" Jason asked.

"I think it's about you bro," Frank told him.

Then at that moment, I think that is dawned on us how much we really hurt them.

"Did we really hurt them so badly?" I asked them, with obvious sadness in my voice. No one answered.

"Well," Piper began and we al lift our heads up to see what they answer was to Thalia's question. "We all had a rough year. You know with everything that has happened. Us becoming a successful band and now we have to go back to school here."

They are going to school here? "Did you guys know that they were going to school here?" I asked them in a quite voice.

"No," they all said in unison.

Piper continued, "Also everything that happened when we were at school, I guess, I just want to feel clean again and I think that I finally am."

 **Hope you like the chapter :) Keep Clam and Stay Strong Demigods :)**


	5. Take It In

**This is my chapter XD Thank to anyone who like my story enough to read it, favourited, followed or reviewed.**

 **"If you ever find yourself in the wrong story, leave - Founded on google**

 **Frank**

It was about 12:30 in the morning when we decided to stop stalking them (I'm not saying that we were stalking them, you have no evidence). They were in the middle of recording a new song, and we left because we felt bad that we were hearing all of their new stuff without their permission. We all piled in Nico's car and we just sat there; Nico didn't even start the car.

"Did we really hurt them that badly?" Percy said staring blankly at the back of Nico's seat.

"I don't know. We should get going though, I totally forgot that we have school tomorrow," I told them.

Jason nodded, "Also we have to show the new kids around, so we have to be at school on time."

Nico started the car and drove us all to Percy's house, none of us really wanted to go back home and all of our stuff was a Percy's anyways.

When we got to Percy's house, his mom, Sally, and his step-father, Paul, were already asleep. We all went up to Percy's room quietly. When we all went in I shout the door, quietly, then we started to get our sleeping bags ready.

"Do you think that the new girls are going to hot?" Percy suddenly asked.

Jason smacked Percy upside the head, "You have a girlfriend, and we don't even know if they are going to be girls" Jason told Percy.

"I kind of wish I didn't though," Percy said. We all looked at him; none of us ever said that out loud though. "I was kind of thinking of breaking up with Rachel." Percy said. Then he got into his bed and fell asleep before anyone of us could say anything.

 **Hazel**

Annabeth woke us up at 5:30 in the morning. Seriously, who wakes up at that time anyways? School doesn't even start until 9:00am. When I went down stairs, still in my pajamas, Piper was there sitting, or more like lying on the couch trying not to fall asleep again.

I went over to her and whispered in her ear, "Coffee?"

Piper bolted up. "I want coffee," she said and walked to the kitchen with me to make coffee.

Piper was always up for coffee, if you want anything from her, Annabeth, Thalia, or I would get her coffee and she would do most stuff.

"THALIA GRACE! GET UP RIGHT NOW!" we heard Annabeth yell. I flinch, and almost spilled the milk.

"Annabeth," we heard Thalia whining down the stairs.

"Thalia, do you want some coffee?" I asked her.

I was making her a cup anyways; I don't drink coffee that much. I prefer a soda more.

"Okay Annabeth, why did you wake us up so early?" Piper said, now awake.

"Well, as you know, today is the first day of school and we can't get recognized. So, I asked Piper's sister, Silena, to come over and help us," Annabeth said. All of us sighed.

"I don't care what she says, I'm not wearing a wig," Thalia said.

Annabeth smiled, "You don't have too, no of us are. It's just going to be highlights, contacts, and some clothes that people won't expect to see The Demigodz in." Thalia nodded.

"Then why did we have to wake up so early?" I asked Annabeth.

"Well, Silena said that she had to get ready for school also and that she didn't know what time she could come over. I told her to text me when she's awake and she could come over," Annabeth said. Just then the doorbell rang.

I walked over to the door and Silena was there with a giant bag full of stuff. We lead her up to Piper's room and placed down all of her things. Against her will, she pulled Piper into her bathroom. We all sat on Piper's king, Thalia and I were trying not to fall asleep and Annabeth was packing all of our stuff in our backpacks.

 **-20 minutes later-**

"I give you Paige McAdams," Silena said, as Piper stepped through the bathroom door way.

Piper looked beautiful. Her hair was down to her shoulders, but you could still see the choppiness, most of her hair was dark purple now, but it was a mixed of her chocolate brown hair and the purple. She didn't have to wear any contacts because her eyes change colour, sometimes it depends on her mood but it mostly changes between hazel, blue, and green. She was wearing a pair of bright orange converse, dark blue skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with some type of black patterns on it, a sweater, and some feather earrings and had no make up on.

"You look amazing Piper," I told her.

Piper smiled brightly, "Thanks Hazel!" Piper looked in Annabeth's direction

"You're up Annie," Piper said.

"Don't call me Annie," Annabeth said as she stepped into the bathroom.

"Do you feel like someone was watching us?" Thalia asked us all of a sudden. Piper and I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked her.

"I don't know I just have a feeling," she told us and we fell back into the comfortable silence.

 **-20 minutes later-**

"I give you Alice Knight."

Annabeth looked fantastic. Her blonde hair had light purple highlights at the bottom; she still had her princess curls and her hair was in her signature ponytail. She wore blue (like the shade of Thalia's eyes) contacts, to cover her stormy grey eyes. She also had black converse, grey skinny jeans, and a sea green shirt on. She also had a pair of gold hoop earrings, and had no make up.

"Annabeth Chase, you look awesome," Piper told her. Annabeth smiled at her.

"Thank you, Piper Mclean. Or should I say Paige McAdams?" Annabeth teased. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Thalia Grace you next," Annabeth smirked.

Everyone knew that Thalia hated when people used her last name. Thalia glared at her and walked into the bathroom.

"Are you nervous?" I asked them.

Annabeth looked over at me, "School? No"

I'm kind of nervous, even though I'm going into the same grade as them, I'm still one year younger then them.

 **-15 minutes later-**

"I give you Thea Green."

Thalia looked amazing. She had dark blue highlights and she left hair short. Silena gave her a pair of black Dr. Martens, with black ripped skinny jeans and a black Fall Out Boy t-shirt with the printing sea green. Her contacts were a light brown, she also had lighting blot stud earrings and no make up. My friends and I were never really big into the whole make up thing; we just never thought that it was important. All in all Thalia looked beautiful.

"You look great Thals," Annabeth told her.

"I know," Thalia smirked.

"Hazel, you're up."

 **Piper**

When Hazel went into my bathroom we all sat in a comfortable silence. I really wanted coffee, don't ask, it's a weird fetish. I looked over at the clock and it was almost 9:00am that took a long time, being turned into dolls, not my thing. After about 20 minutes, Hazel came out.

"I give you Hayley Addison."

Hazel stepped out, and she looked adorable. She had on a pair of red Keds, white skinny jeans, a royal purple shirt with gold designs on it. Her contacts were a shade of grass green. Her cinnamon brown hair had some gold highlights on it; she also had a gold hair band on and no make up.

"Hazel, you look adorable," I told her.

She blushed; sometimes I forget that she is one year younger than us.

Annabeth clapped her hands together, "Thanks, Silena. Okay, let's go to school."

I'm surprised that it took us 10 minutes to get to school. Thalia parked her car and we basically ran to the front office, not wanting to be seen.

"Hello, I'm Alice Knight; this is Paige McAdams, Thea Green, and Hayley Addison. We are new students here and we needed to get our schedules," Annabeth asked nicely to the front office lady.

The lady started typing on her computer and the printer started going crazy. She looked up to us and smiled.

"Here are you're schedules. I'm going to make an announcement," she told us and went to a microphone thing and pressed a button.

" _Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, and Frank Zhang please report to the office,"_ the lady spoke into the microphone.

Thalia did a spit take of her coffee and I started choking on mine.

"Are you girls okay?" the lady asked us.

Annabeth who was patting my back looked up to her and nodded her head.

"Are you guys okay?"

I heard a voice come from behind me. I looked around to see Jason, Percy, Nico, and Frank with confused looks on their faces. I nodded my head slightly.

After I stopped choking the lady gave us our schedules.

"Each of you is paired up with one of the boys and shares the same schedule as you, so you can have someone with you at all times. Each of you have Lunch, Free Period, and Music together. Jason your with Paige, Frank your with Hayley, Percy your with Alice, and Nico your with Thea. Now, get to class, don't be late."

We started walking in our different ways when Annabeth grabbed my arm. "Jason, do you mind if I borrow Paige of a second? Thanks." Annabeth said pulling me aside not waiting for Jason to answer.

"Be careful what you said Pipes, and don't let them get to you," Annabeth whispered to me.

"Thanks Annie, and you too," I whispered back.

She fakes glared at me, "Don't call me that," she said, now in her natural voice.

"You wish," I smirked and walked back to Jason.

"I'm Jason, if you didn't know," Jason said with his hand on his neck, like he does when he's nervous.

Was he nervous around me? Then he put he other hand out to shake it.

"I'm Paige," I told him, while shaking his hand.

Then he electrocuted me, and I flinched back. "Owe, what's up with that Sparky?" I asked him, shaking my hand in the air.

Then I realized that I used my old nickname for him. Oh Schist. Jason frowned at that.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's nothing. One of my friends used to call me that, but then she moved to L.A. I haven't seen her in awhile," Jason said looking at the ground. Then it hit me, he was talking about me.

"Anyways, this is homeroom. My friend Leo is in this class with us. He's also in Lunch and Free Period with us. Be warned, he had really bad ADHD and dyslexia. I have those as well but my ADHD is not as active as his," Jason told me.

I nodded my head and smiled talking a seat next to him, in the back of the class. At least he is still friends with Leo. That's good right?

"It's okay, I have those too. I get it," I told him.

He looked kind of shocked as if he didn't expect me to say that. He just nodded his head.

"Hey Superman, who's the girl?" a boy who sat beside me said.

"Leo, this is Paige McAdams. Paige, this is Leo Valdez," Jason said. Leo put out his hand and I shook it.

Then Leo turned his head a little to the left. "Do I know you? You look familiar," he said.

"Now that I think of it, you do look familiar," Jason asked to me.

"Well, I just moved here about two weeks ago. I probably have one of those faces," I told them quickly. They turned back to the bored as the teacher came in. Today was going to be a long day. **(I know that they would probably recognize them, but just pretend that they don't okay. Just okay XD)**

 **Frank**

" _Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, and Frank Zhang please report to the office,"_ The speaker in the hall said. "Time to show the new kids around," I said and we started towards the office.

We walked into the office to find four girls; one girl with brown hair and gold highlights was helping a girl with short black hair with blue highlights clean up what looked like coffee. Right beside them, a girl with blonde and light purple highlights was patting a girl's back, who had chocolate brown hair and dark purple highlights; it looked like the one with brown hair was choking on something.

"Are you guys okay?" Jason asked, the all turned around and the one with chocolate brown hair nodded her head yes.

After everything was calm again, the lady (for the life of me, I couldn't remember her name) handed the girls their schedules.

"Each of you is paired up with one of the boys and shares the same schedule, so you can have someone with you at all times. Each of you have Lunch, Free Period, and Music together. Jason your with Paige, Frank your with Hayley, Percy your with Alice, and Nico your with Thea. Now, get to class, don't be late." The lady said, and she shoed us away.

The girl with the gold highlights came up to me, "Your Frank right? I'm Hayley," the girl-Hayley said to me.

"Well, that makes me Frank," I told her with a smile.

She reminded me of Hazel a little bit, but Hazel always had these amazing gold eyes. Hayley had green eyes.

"What brings you to New York?" I asked her as we started walking to our first class.

Hayley first looked hesitant to answer, "Ummm, we moved to Los Angeles about a year ago. Then Pi-Paige's father told us to finish our senior year here. We were actually born here," she said.

Wow. "What do you mean when you said we?" I asked her.

"Paige, Thea, Alice, and I basically grew up together, and we all kind of grew away from our families. Paige's house was always open to us, even when she wasn't there," Hayley told me.

They been through a lot, I don't know why they moved to Los Angeles, but I'm not going to ask now. I just met them. "So, why did you guys move to Los Angeles?" I blunted out. "You don't have to answer that, it just kind of came out." I told her.

Hopefully I didn't embarrass myself too much. Hayley laughed, her laugh is so sweet like music to my ears. Stop thinking this Frank! You have a girlfriend!

"It's okay, at our old school, we were being bullied. Our parents found out, and they moved to L.A so we could have a better life with out the bullying," Hayley told me.

I can't imagine them being bullied. All of them are so beautiful and they seem like really nice people. Wait, didn't I just say that they were beautiful? We all have girlfriends, this is wrong of me to think.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," I told her as we entered our first class. She just nodded her head; this was going to be a long day.

 **Annabeth**

 **(Time skip to music)**

Percy walked me up to music, even though I already knew the school inside and out. When we got there, everyone was there. Piper, Hazel, and Thalia were talking in a small group about a meter away from the boys, who were also talking among themselves. I went over to the girls.

"Hey," I said to them.

"Hey, we are going over our cover story. Frank asked Hazel a bunch of questions and we need to make sure that all of our stories are them same. We were born in New York, but moved to Los Angeles because at our old high school we were bullied and our parents wanted us to live a life of no bullying. Got it?" Piper said really quietly but really fast. I nodded and we took our seats as the teacher walked in.

"Okay class, I'm Mr. Apollo. And we have new students here," Mr. Apollo said pointing to us. We all shrank down in our chairs.

"We have a tradition that all new students have to perform a song. Any song…" then the door opened interrupting what Mr. Apollo was saying.

Four girls walked in. I looked over to the boys and I saw them sliding down into there chairs. The four girls were Drew, Reyna, Rachel, and Khione. They gave their boyfriends smiles and little waves and sat in front of them.

"Thank you for finally joining our class girls. Anyways, we were saying that the new girls have to perform a song. Come on up girls," Mr. Apollo said.

He motioned us to come up in front of the class. We all looked at each other and we got up reluctantly.

"What are you girls going to sing?" Mr. Apollo asked us, getting his clip board.

"I bet that they don't even know how to play instruments," Drew said, laughing with her friends. The boys glared at them. They were clearly not happy in their relationships. Thalia looked like she was about to attack them, but Piper clamed her down.

We all huddled in the middle. "Do you think that we can perform our own song?" Annabeth asked Mr. Apollo. He smiled brightly and nodded his head yes.

"Do you want to sing Blow Me One Last Kiss?" I asked them.

They all nodded our heads. Thalia went and sat by the drums, Hazel went to the key bored, I grabbed an electric guitar, and Piper went to the head microphone.

"So we are going to sing a song that Paige wrote, called Blow Me One Last Kiss," I told them. All eyes went to Piper, she glared at me and I just smiled.

"Whenever your ready girls," Mr. Apollo said. I looked at the girls and nodded, and then they started playing the guitar.

 **(** Piper: regular, **Annabeth: Bold,** _Thalia and Hazel: Italics,_ _ **All: Bold Italics,**_ Underlined: Piper and Annabeth)

White knuckles  
And sweaty palms from hanging on too tight  
Clenched shut jaw  
I've got another headache again tonight

Eyes on fire, eyes on fire,  
And the burn from all the tears  
I've been crying, I've been crying,  
I've been dying over you  
Tie a knot in the rope,  
Trying to hold, trying to hold  
But there's nothing to grab so I let go

I think I finally had enough  
I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us  
Blow me one last kiss  
You think I'm just too serious  
I think you're full of it

My head is spinning so _  
_

 _ **Blow me one last kiss  
**_

 _ **Just when it can't get worse,  
I've had a bad day  
You've had a bad day  
We've had a bad day**_

 _ **I think that life's too short for this  
Want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this  
**_

 _ **Blow me one last kiss**_

I won't miss  
All of the fighting that we always did,  
Take it in  
I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left  
No more sick whiskey-wish, _  
_No more battles for me  
You'll be calling a trick,  
Cause you'll no longer sleep  
I'll dress nice, I'll look good,  
I'll go dancing alone  
I will laugh, I'll get drunk,  
I'll take somebody home

 _ **I think I finally had enough**_

I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us  
Blow me one last kiss  
You think I'm just too serious  
I think you're full of it  
My head is spinning so

 _ **Blow me one last kiss**_

 _ **Just when it can't get worse,  
I've had a bad day  
You've had a bad day  
We've had a bad day**_

 _ **I think that life's too short for this  
Want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this**_ _  
_

 _ **Blow me one last kiss**_

 _Na na na na (Oh) da da da da_

Blow me one last kiss

 _Na na na na ([Woaah!) da da da da_

Blow me one last kiss

 _ **I will do what I please,  
Anything that I want  
I will breathe, I will breathe  
I won't worry at all**_

 _ **You will pay for your sins,  
You'll be sorry my dear  
All the lies, all the lies,**_

 _ **Will be crystal clear**_ _(Oh!)_

I think I finally had enough  
I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us

 _ **Blow me one last kiss**_

You think I'm just too serious  
I think you're full of it  
My head is spinning so

 _ **Blow me one last kiss**_

Just when it can't get worse  
I've had a bad day  
You've had a bad day  
We've had a bad day

I think that life's too short for this  
Want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this

 _ **Blow me one last kiss**_

 _Na na na na da da da da_

 _Na na na na da da da da (Oh)  
Na na na na da da da da_

Blow me one last kiss

 _Na na na na da da da da  
Na na na na da da da da  
Na na na na da da da da_

 _ **Blow me one last kiss**_

Just when it can't get worse,  
I've had a bad day  
You've had a bad day  
We've had a bad day  
I think that life's too short for this  
Want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this

 _ **Blow me one last kiss**_

Piper voice lingered into the room. Everything was silent, the boys had there eyes widened in shock. Everyone else had there mouths slightly opened, we looked over to Mr. Apollo and he was a mixture of both.

"Was that good?" Hazel asked into the microphone.

Mr. Apollo stood up and started clapping, soon after that the whole class erupted into clapping. The boys were even standing up. Then the bell rang. We all gathered our thing and walked out of the class; we stood in the hallway and wanted of the boys to come out. They were tour guides anyways.

Someone then covered my eyes; I pulled both of my hands over whoever was covering my eyes and flipped them over my shoulder and whoever that was landed on a thud. I opened my eyes to see Percy lying on the floor. I looked at the girls, and they were laughing their arses off. Piper was leaning on a locker, and Thalia and Hazel were supporting each other.

Percy got up, "That was uncalled for," he told me, rubbing his head.

"Hey, not my fault that you snuck up behind me," I told him.

He just shook his head, "Whatever you say," Percy said.

"Let's go to lunch," Frank suggested, and pointed the way to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, because so much interesting things happen there," Piper mumbled under her breath with a frown, but loud enough for me to hear it.

"What was that?" Jason asked, looking at Piper. Piper smiled brightly, making her eyes change to an ocean blue, "Nothing," she said, that made me laugh. Thalia looked at me and smirked, probably hearing what Piper said as well.

I linked arms with Piper, "Come on, I'll buy you coffee," I told her. She smiled brightly and we walked to the cafeteria.

I had to agree with Piper though, the cafeteria was a place where "interesting" thing happen.

 **That was the longest chapter that I have written. Sorry it took so long. I have no idea when I'm going to update next. I have a lot of homework to do and project (BOO) But I got 90% on my math test so that's good right? Anyways thanks for reading, until next timeXD**


	6. Dangerous

**Yo, so, I was reading this review for this story about songs (TheMistressofSass) and I'm just going to say this by I'm going to do songs that are from my phone, radio, and soundtracks. So yeah. That you to anyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed. Thanks you so much! 22 followers, unbelievable. 17 favorites amazhang!**

 **LibbySlaysTheUniverse** **: Hey! Thanks for your review. I have no idea why this isn't more popular, honestly, even though having followers and favorites are great, I just love writing. Thanks for saying that I'm a good writer, when I got that it made my day. And I had pretty bad days this year (2016)**

 **maids fund CDOs : Here is your more! LOL Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Gummienummie : Thanks and please don't cry forever, I don't like it when people cry. Here is another chapter!**

 **Guest** **: No! No spoilers! Even though those where the most obvious thing ever.**

 **Thanks to all of the humans/Demigods who read this story!**

 **Here is your chapter**

* * *

 **Annabeth**

We walked into the cafeteria; we also found a table really quickly, which was weird because when we came here, there were almost no tables. We sat down, I was sitting beside Piper, who was on my right side, Piper was sitting next to Jason, and then it was, Leo, Nico, Thalia, Hazel, Frank, and Percy, who was sitting on the left side of me. "I didn't know that you guys could sing," Percy said. The rest of us just shrugged our shoulders.

We've been singing for a while now, when ever we went for interviews, it was always the same questions. How did you guys met? What inspired you to right this or that song? Have you always lived in California? How did you get our band name? Are you dating anyone? We always hated interview.

"Paige, I didn't know that you wrote songs," Jason asked Piper.

Piper looked up from her homework, up to him, "Yeah, that, that's just a hobby," Piper said back looking down.

"I'm going to get some food, who what's stuff?" Thalia said standing up.

Piper looked up from her homework she smiled. I rolled my eyes and all at once, all the girls said, "Coffee."

Thalia got up and grabbed Nico, "Come on, let's get food. And I assume that you know what everyone wants, so lets go," Thalia said and dragged Nico against his will.

We started laughing, and then it died down a bit. "So what's with the coffee thing?" Frank asked.

"Paige over here basically lives for coffee, she loves it. She will do almost anything if you give her coffee," I told him.

Leo raised an eyebrow, "Anything?" I glared at him, I was about to get up and smack him but Jason already did. "Not like that," Jason glared.

Thalia and Nico came back, they both hand two trays full of food. They set down the trays any everyone grabbed whatever they wanted. Everyone was eating; Piper and I were only drinking coffee.

"Come on Alice, eat something," Percy said, pushed his French fries in front of me. I grabbed a fry and started eating.

"Paige, do you want some?" Percy asked her, but she didn't look up from her homework.

"Paige?" Percy said again.

"She won't hear you," Thalia said.

Jason looked up from his burger, "Why not?"

I sighed. "You see these?" I said pointing to Piper's ear buds, they nodded.

"Paige listens to music really loudly, so she won't hear you," I told them.

I nudged her and her head popped up. "Yeah?" she said.

"Do you want some fries?" Percy asked Piper. "No thanks, I'm not that hungry," Piper said. She unplugged her ear buds from her phone and put both into her pants pockets.

"You must be the new girls," I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around to see Reyna, Drew, Khione, and Rachel. Drew went behind Piper, "So, you can sing, why don't you belt out a ballet for us?"

I looked at Piper; her eyes were this misty green, which I have never seen before. Piper looked at Drew and smiled brightly,

"No thanks I'm good," Piper said, and took a fry from Percy's plate.

"Oh really?" Drew said and pulled on Piper's hair, Piper arched her back. Then Piper grabbed her arm and flipped her around, and Drew landed on her back.

"Don't do that to me again, or I will make sure that you never see daylight again," Piper glared at her.

Drew got up from the floor and rubbed her head, she looked over at Jason. "Are you going to let her do that to me?" Drew asked.

Jason shrugged, "You shouldn't have do that to her."

Drew looked furious, "You are MY boyfriend; you're supposed to be on MY side. Not this freaks side," Drew said.

Jason stood up looking extremely angry at Drew. "What did you call her?" Jason said, with his fist clenched.

"I called her a freak," Drew said.

"Don't ever call her that again. And you know what? We are over, I don't think that I can be in a relationship with a person who is rude and self absorbed," Jason said, and left the cafeteria. At this point, everyone in the cafeteria was watching us, no one made a sound.

Drew went up to Piper, "This is your entire fault. You are so going to pay for this," Drew said, and stomped out with Reyna, Rachel, and Khione on her tail.

During free period everyone was talking about it. All we heard we whispers, did you hear the Jason and Drew broke up? They are probably going to get back together today though, I just know it. It was starting to get really annoying. We walked outside to where all of the picnic benches were. We sat down at one and started talking.

"When do you think that all of this Jason and Drew stuff is going to lay over?" Thalia asked us.

"I don't know hopefully soon," said someone behind us, we all looked over to see the boys, including Jason.

We all sat there quietly from a bit, I noticed that Piper was looking over at Jason with her eyebrows frowned.

"You got back together with her didn't you?" Piper asked Jason.

Jason looked over at her, "Yeah, I did," he said with a sad smile, almost like he didn't want to get back together with Drew.

"Why on earth would you want to date that crazy bitch?" Thalia said/yelled at him. I could see that older sister coming out. "Language," Piper said.

"I don't know, she ran into me after I left and made me feel all guilty," Jason said, with his head in his hands.

"Do you even want to be with her? Any of you?" Piper said, standing up, looking at the boys.

"What does that mean?" Percy asked.

"Do any of you even what to be with your girlfriends? Even though I've known your guys for like a day, I can tell that you aren't happy. So, if you aren't happy then why are you still dating them?" Piper said.

Knowing her, I knew that she wouldn't sugar coat anything. "It's a distraction alright!" Jason yelled. "A distraction? For what?" Piper yelled back.

Jason stammered backwards, "I can't tell you," he said.

Piper just shook her head, she grabbed her bag and left.

 **-Time Skip To After School-**

After school, Piper, Hazel, Thalia, and I went to our car. "Wow, first day back and only one word and decried it, and that word is, drama," Thalia said as she started the car. None of us brought up what happened during free period. Ever since Jason said they were dating them for a distraction, my mind was trying to find out why, what, or who.

I was sitting in shot gun, and turned on the radio. Our song Clean came on, "Isn't that our song?" I asked them.

They listen for a few seconds, "Yeah it is, I don't remember us giving it to our label though," Hazel said.

"I think that my dad probably found it in my backpack and gave it to them for release," Piper said.

"Yeah, hopefully," I said.

After the song ended the person hosting the show started talking. _"That was Clean by The Demigodz. My source told me that they are performing at the Winchester Mall today at 6:00pm. And they are going to sing a new song, isn't that just wonderful? Anyway, here is a back to back Demigodz song this is Boom Clap,"_ said the radio, and started playing Boom Clap.

"Do you remember if we said we would actually do that?" Thalia said, pulling into our driveway.

"No, and since when did we write a new song?" Piper said, unlocking the door to our house. We all took off our shoes and backpack by the door.

"Dad? Are you here?" Piper shouted into the house. We heard foot steps coming do the stairs, and Piper's dad stood in front of us.

"Guy's I have to tell you something…." Piper's dad, Tristan, started.

"We have to write a new song," Piper began.

"And have to perform it a Winchester Mall," Thalia continued.

"How did you guys know?" Tristan said. Piper rolled her eyes, "It's called the radio dad." I really hoped that the radio was pulling some sick, twisted, joke.

"Why would that happen?" Hazel asked. Tristan shook his head, "I don't know girls, they said that they want to see your songs under pressure, or something like that. If I were you, I would start writing."

We walked upstairs into our recording studio, after everyone was in, I locked the door. "Anyone have any ideas?" I asked them. For a second I thought we were completely screwed, and then Piper spoke. "I just came up with an idea," Piper said and sat sown at the piano.

 **Jason**

After we said bye to Leo, and left school, we went to Percy's house. No one said a word there; frankly, I was still shocked by lunch and free period. I didn't know that Paige had so much fire. Percy said hi to his mom and we all went to his room. Nico then turned on the radio, _"That was Clean by The Demigodz. My source told me that they are performing at the Winchester Mall today at 6:00pm. And they are going to sing a new song, isn't that just wonderful? Anyway, here is a back to back Demigodz song this is Boom Clap,"_ said the radio, and the song started to play though out Percy's room.

"What time is it?" Percy asked.

I looked down at my watch, "Almost 3:00 why?" Percy got up and started walking around his room.

"You want to go don't you?" Frank said, sitting on Percy's bed.

"I think that we should go about an hour before the thing starts," Nico's said.

"Why?" I asked him.

Nico rolled his eyes, "Because we went to their last concert, if we go there right when it starts, their going to think that we're stalking them." Percy nodded his head.

"They might not even notice us, there are probably going to a lot of people there," I told them. They nodded their heads, and we just start in Percy's room until it was time to go.

When it was 4:30 we left for the mall. We didn't tell our girlfriends that we we're going, only because they don't like it when we are around The Demigodz. I was kind of nervous, last time I spoke to Piper was when she told me to leave her house, and that was the day that they left. It was weird Paige and Piper were so similar, Paige and her friends are the only new girls who came to our school and didn't care what our status was in the school.

Today Paige asked me why I got back together with Drew when I didn't even like her, and I told her that it was distraction. A distraction that I couldn't tell her, or Alice, Thea, or Hayley, it was a distraction because the real people we wanted to be with just finished a world tour. We aren't the type of guys who had a set list of people we wanted to date, and went through it one at a time, that's just wrong.

When Piper, Annabeth, Thalia, and Hazel left, none of us really knew what to do, they just left. That kind of made us mad, when we found out, but we knew that they left because of the way our girlfriends were treating them. Hopefully we would get a chance to talk to them; we just want to say the unspoken words that we should have said before.

We were walking around the main floor of the Winchester Mall, when we noticed staff workers setting up the stage. One of the workers was hanging up a sign that read: The Demigodz in a different font.

"I guess that the radio wasn't lying," I said, pointing to the poster.

Nico rolled his eyes, "No shit Sherlock." We continued to wall around the mall, until it was time to see them perform.

We were passing a Starbucks when I ran into somebody.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you, I was walked and I bumped into you. Well you already knew that I bumped into but, well…I'm just going to stop talking now," the person who bumped into me said.

"It's okay; I wasn't really paying attention either. No harm done," I told her – the person that I bumped into was a girl.

The girl looked up; her eyes were changing colour, just like Piper's. Just as we made eye contact, she quickly looked down, and started to walk away.

"Piper?" I said.

The guys looked at me like I was crazy. The girl stopped, but then started to walk faster. I walked after her, but lost her in the see that was people.

"Jason, are you okay?" Percy said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I think I just ran into Piper though," I told them, Frank looked down at his watch.

"We should get going, the performance should be starting soon," Frank said, and we made our way to back to the main floor.

Once we got there almost the whole level was packed, we went through the crowd and stayed at the edge of one of the aisles. The whole level was packed 20 minutes before the actual performance started. People were every where except this V shape, where they walked down. 5 minutes before it started, I became really anxious, I was so nervous seeing them again. The room went dark, and people started screaming, then someone went on stage.

"Hello, my name is Abigail Atwater, I'm the owner of this mall and I'm really happy to present to you, The Demigodz," The owner said and the crowed started cheering again.

The room went dark again and four spot came on stage, the crowed went wild as they saw The Demigodz.

"Hello, Winchester Mall," Hazel said.

"We are The Demigodz," Annabeth said, as the crowed went wild again.

"We are going to sing you guys a new song. How do you feel about that?" Thalia said. The audience cheered.

"Okay, this song was written in about 3 hours, one of our old friends inspired this song. Let's do this," Piper said into the microphone and Hazel started the song.

 **(** Piper: Regular, **Everyone: Bold,** _Annabeth: Italics,_ _ **Piper and Annabeth: Bold Italics**_ )

First you found out  
She said it's not what it looks like  
Then she freaked out  
So you said baby it's alright

 _That should've been it  
But you let her back in_

You sat at home  
While she called you a liar  
Said you weren't alone  
Lit your prius on fire  
She was feelin' hurt  
So now you walk to work

Did she tell you it was love?  
Tell you it's the first time  
Tell you it's the last time  
Have you had enough?  
Have you fallen for her blue eyes?  
Fallen for her white lies

 _That should've been it  
But you let her back in  
_  
 **Oh  
She's a little bit dangerous  
Dangerous  
I said oh  
She's a little bit dangerous and you can't resist  
Pull you in leave you wanting more  
Leave your heart lying on the floor  
Oh  
She's a little bit dangerous**

 _ **Stole your AMEX  
Dropping cash like she earned it  
Put you in debt  
So you made her return it  
You told her it was wrong  
But she kept the Louboutins**_

Did she tell you it was love?  
Tell you it's the first time  
Tell you it's the last time  
Have you had enough?  
Have you fallen for her blue eyes?  
Fallen for her white lies

 _That should've been it  
But you let her back in_

 **Oh  
She's a little bit dangerous  
Dangerous  
I said oh  
She's a little bit dangerous and you can't resist  
Pull you in leave you wanting more  
Leave your heart lying on the floor  
Oh  
She's a little bit dangerous**

 **Oh  
She's a little bit dangerous  
Dangerous  
I said oh  
She's a little bit dangerous and you can't resist  
Pull you in leave you wanting more  
Leave your heart lying on the floor  
Oh  
She's a little bit dangerous**

She said I'm never gonna tell another lie  
 _He said If you love me better look me in the eye_  
She said if you leave me then I'm gonna make you cry  
 _ **He said, she said**_

 **Oh  
She's a little bit dangerous  
Dangerous  
I said oh  
She's a little bit dangerous and you can't resist  
Pull you in leave you wanting more  
Leave your heart lying on the floor  
Oh  
She's a little bit dangerous**

 **Oh  
She's a little bit dangerous  
Dangerous  
I said oh  
She's a little bit dangerous and you can't resist  
Pull you in leave you wanting more  
Leave your heart lying on the floor  
Oh**

She's a little bit dangerous

The crowed went wild. "I think that they liked the song," Thalia said into the microphone. The crowed went wild again. "Thank you for coming!" Hazel said and they ran off stage. They didn't stay back like last time, but at least we got to see them, sort of anyways.

 **(Next day at school** )

We were walking to school from Nico's car, and ran into Paige, Alice, Thea, and Hayley. "Hey," I told them.

"Hello," Alice said, and they started walking with us.

We all split off when the first period bell rang. I went with Paige to our homeroom. "Did you go to the Demigodz thing at Winchester Mall?" I asked her as we took our seats.

"Nope, I didn't know that they were going to be there, also I had to help Alice do something," Paige said. I nodded my head. The teacher walked in and we started class.

 **-Time Skip-**

We all met up at music and took our seats.

"Hello class," Mr. Apollo were a few "Heys" and "Hellos" Most people just sat there.

"For your first assignment, you will get into groups and write a song and perform it to the class," Mr. Apollo said.

Our girlfriends went up to us, "Hey cutie, want to be in a group with us?" Drew said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Ummmm," I said, I looked at the guys, and they seriously looked scared.

"We are already partners with Paige, Alice, Thea, and Hayley," I told her.

Paige looked at me then to Drew; Drew raised her eyebrows at Paige. "Um, yeah, they already in a group with us," Paige said. I smiled at her gratefully.

"You so owe me," Paige smirked. "How about, I buy you coffee for the next month? When ever you need it," I asked her. Paige smiled, "That sounds good to me."

"Where do you want to meet?" Percy asked the girls at lunch.

All of the girls were looking at each other, having a silent conversation. Alice gave them a nod, "You can come to our house, we have a recording thing there," Paige said, taking a sip of her coffee, which I bought her.

"Why would you have a recording studio," Percy asked.

All the girls looked at Alice. "You know how Paige writes music right? Her dad got that studio put in," Alice said smoothly. We nodded our heads.

"After school, just meet us in the parking lot and follow Thea's car back to our house," Hayley smiled.

I don't know why, but I couldn't wait for after school.

 **Here is the chapter! I don't know when I'm going to update...I have to do this homwork thing that might keep me busy... I also posted this on Wattpad...My life is very boring...Bye! :) :) :P**


	7. Want To Give Your Heart A Break

**Sorry for not updating last week, that week I didn't leave my house because I was doing homework. Anyways, that to anyone who followed, Favorited, or reviewed thank you. Sorry for such a short chapter, my next one we be longer. It mean a lot to me. Please enjoy this chapter of The Demigodz**

 **I don't own anything except for the plot. :)**

 **Annabeth**

After school we met in the parking lot. Thalia pulled her car out and waited at the sidewalk until we saw the boy's car and left so they could follow us.

"Could we be even more stupid to let them go to our house?" Piper said from the back seat.

"I think that we could be more stupid," Hazel said.

Actual this was a pretty stupid plan, letting the boy's into our house where they could easily figure out who we are. There were also some many flaws in our plan. What if random paparazzi recognize us? Busted. What if Piper's dad is home? Busted. Oh my gods, Piper's dad, he doesn't know that we are bring people over.

"Piper, your dad," I told them.

Thalia pulled the car over. "Call him, call him right now," Thalia said.

I looked in the review mirror and saw that they boys were coming out of their car. Shit.

"Piper go outside a few feet away from our cars and tell you father," I told her, Piper nodded and went out of the car just as the boys came over.

"Why did you guys pull over? Unless you live in a park," Percy said through Thalia's window.

Thalia and Hazel looked at me, now I really wished that I called Piper's dad, Piper has it way better with words then I do. "Sometime, this car breaks down randomly," Piper said, coming back from her conversation.

"I just call my dad, a great mechanic, and he said that everything was good. We just have to wait like a second and it should be better." I realized a breath that I didn't know I was holding, like I said has a way with words.

The boys went back to there car. "Nice lying McLean," Thalia said as she started the car back up.

"Thanks, and my dad went back to L.A for a few days, he need to talk to our label in person. He said it's nothing to worry about it though," Piper said, as we pulled up to our house. We parked in our normal spot and the boys drove up to the spot where Piper's dad car would be.

"When you said you had a big house, I didn't except a mansion," Frank said. We looked at each other, "Let's just go inside," Hazel said and unlocked the door.

We walked upstairs to the studio. There was a piano, drums, keyboard, multiple guitars, and some other stuff that we don't use that often. "This is so cool," Percy said, looking at the guitar.

"Anyone have any ideas with songs that we could do?" Nico said, sitting at the drums. Thalia flinched, no one was allowed on her drums except when Piper needed to try something out.

"Nope, as long as it has good lyrics I'm fine," Percy said, picking up one of our guitars.

I went over to him a carefully pulled my guitar out of his hands and back on the stand, "How about, instead of demanding what you want. You actually do something about it," I told him.

Percy looked at me like I have gone insane, as if someone never told him no. "Paige is probably going to write something though," he told me pointing to Piper and Hazel at the piano.

I shook my head, "That's not the point," I told him and went over to the piano.

We gathered around the piano. "Do any of you know how to play an instrument?" Piper asked the boys.

"I know how to play the drums," Nico said.

"I'm okay at the guitar," Frank said.

Piper nodded, noting this down. Hazel was playing random things on the piano, "Okay, then Percy and Jason you can sing with Alice and I," Piper said. Percy and Jason looked like they were going to protest, the Hazel started playing louder; knowing that they shouldn't argue with Piper because they are probably going to lose.

"Hayley, play that again," Piper said, getting up to go to the rack with all of our sheet paper. Hazel played the melody again.

"Na na na na, na na na na yeah. You are the music in me," Piper said.

"You know the words once upon a time," I sing with the same melody.

"Makes you listen there's a reason," Thalia sang.

"When you dream there's a chance you'll find a little laughter or a happy ever after," Hazel sang, still playing the piano.

"I think we have a song," Piper said and started writing down lyrics, after she finished writing down what we sang she looked back at us. "Alice, you Percy, Hazel and Frank write out the music. Jason help me with the lyrics and Thea and Nico start working on the sound of what the song is going to be," Piper said.

"Got it?" We all nodded and got to work.

 **Jason**

"What time is it?" Nico yawned.

We've been working for a few hours I think. To be honest, I have no idea what time we started either. Percy pulled out his phone and his eyes widen, "It's almost one in the morning," he told us. One in the morning? I looked over to where the girls were working.

After Paige and I finished writing the lyrics, she went over to the other side of the room, where the piano was, and started to write stuff down (in what I think is a song book); I went over to where Nico was and started helping them with what they were doing. All of the girls where asleep, Paige and Hayley had both for their arms crossed with their head in between them and were leaning on the piano, Alice was leaning against the wall where the guitars stood, and Thea was lying down on the carpet in the middle of the room.

"Do you think that we should go?" I asked them, all of the boys were still awake, we are used to staying up this late; clearly the girls weren't though.

"Do you think we could just stay here? Do you think that they would mind?" Frank asked yawning.

Percy yawned too, "It's Friday, and do you think that they would mind?" I shook my head, "Hopefully not," I told them.

"First I need to call my mom, I think that she's worrying," Percy said and went to make the phone call.

After around five minutes he came back, "What's the damage?" Nico asked.

"Well, good news is that we can stay bad news is that I can't have any blue food for a week," Percy pouted. I laugh at that.

I looked over at Paige, I would never say this out loud, but she was really beautiful. "Come on, let's bring them down stairs and let's go to sleep," I said, as I swiftly picked up Paige. Percy pick up Alice, Frank picked up Hayley, and Nico picked up Thea. We went down stairs, put them on the couches, and then we walked around the house until we saw another set of couches and we were out like a light.

I woke up with a pillow hitting my head.

"Wake up!" I heard someone say.

"Okay, okay, I'm up," I told them. I opened my eyes only to see Percy holding a pillow in a back swing.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked him.

"Actually, I'm not up early, its 1:00 in the afternoon dude," Percy said as I got up.

"Are the girls up?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders; I got up fully and went to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Percy called after me.

"Coffee for Paige," I called back. I made the coffee and went to where we left the girls.

All of them were asleep. I went over to Paige and shook her shoulders, "Paige wake up," I told her.

She just rolled over, I leaned over to hear ear, and whispered "I have coffee." Paige got up and took the coffee from my hand and started drinking it. "Thanks Jason," she told me.

Then she looked at me, "Jason, why do you not have a shirt on?" Paige said looking at her coffee. I looked down and guess what? No shirt.

"Well, we slept here and I probably took it off at some point you know and I um," I tried to say. Paige laughed, "Its okay, just go put on a shirt; idiot."

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Frank said sitting on the couch.

After we finished eating, and I put on a shirt; we decided that we should do something. "I don't know about you guys, but I really want to see more of that music studio," Percy said.

I looked over to Paige and saw her looking and Alice, all of the girls were looking at Alice; as if they were looking for approval of Percy's idea, having a silent conversation.

"Sure," Alice said, almost unsure. They went upstairs and we followed behind.

Percy, when we got there, went straight for the guitars. "Do you guys play professionally?" Nico asked them while playing with some drum sticks.

"Nope, not at all," Paige said.

"Why not, you sound really good," Percy said.

"Well let's just say that between not really having parents, us moving around a lot, and school; we don't have that much time for a musical career," Alice said.

I understand not really having parents. Ever since Thalia left, my father blamed me. I didn't know why, until she left; then I knew why. After that, I didn't really go home; I mostly stayed at Percy's house. I only went home when I needed clothes or something from my room. Other than that, I live at Percy's house. I didn't really mind though, I don't really like my father anyways; he barely comes home and when he does he only drinks.

"Can you play something for us?" Percy asked handed Alice a guitar. Alice shrugged, taking the guitar from Percy's hand.

"It's up to Paige, if she has something new for us then I don't mind," Alice told him.

Percy looked at Paige and gave her his puppy seal eyes. "Please Paige," he said. Paige looked at Percy for a while, having a staring contest.

"Fine," Paige said giving up, she walked over to her bag that was still on the floor from yesterday and took out a notebook. She started flipping though the notebook looking for something.

I walked over to her. "Don't feel bad for losing the staring contest, the only person who said no to him when he did the seal puppy eyes was Annabeth Chase and Piper Mclean," I told her.

She stopped looking through her notebook and looked at me. "As in The Demigodz?" she said. I nodded my head. "You knew them personally right?" she asked. I nodded my head. She looked into my eyes and quickly looked back down to her notebook.

"I got a song, but Hayley, can you get the synthesizer," Paige said, taking out a lot of paper and giving a few sheets to Alice, Thea, and Hayley. Hayley got the synthesizer and placed it on a stand.

Alice and Thea glanced through the sheet music, "When did you write this?" Thea asked Paige.

"When we were on the plane the second time," she told them. "All set up," Hayley said and the rest of the girls took their rightful places.

"What's the song called?" Percy asked taking a seat beside me.

"It's called Give You Heart a Break," Paige said and the music started.

(Piper: regular, **Annabeth:** **bold,** _ **Piper and Annabeth: Bold italics,**_ _Thalia and Hazel: italics_ , All: underlined)

The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was

 _ **Now here we are,  
So close yet so far.  
Haven't I passed the test?  
When will you realize,  
Baby I'm not like the rest**_

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
 **I know you're scared it's wrong**  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to waste, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break, let me give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break,

 _Oh yeah, yeah_

 **On Sunday you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
** _ **I called your cell phone, my love**_ **  
But you did not reply**

The world is ours. If we want it,  
We can take it if you just take my hand.  
There's no turning back now.  
Baby, try to understand

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to waste, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
 _ **Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**_

 _Oh yeah, yeah_

 **When your lips are on my lips**  
Then our hearts beat as one  
 **But you slip out of my fingertips**  
Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to waste, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break

'Cause you've been hurt before  
I can see it in your eyes  
You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise

Don't wanna break your heart  
 **Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache**  
So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Your heart a break

 **Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
**

 _Oh yeah, yeah_

The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love

After they finished we stood up and started clapping. "I'm still surprised that you guys don't do this professionally," I told them.

"You'd be surprised," Paige said.

 **I have no idea when I'm going to update, but I will try and update as soon as I can. Keep on reading :) :)**


	8. All Those Things I Didn't Say

**I'm sooooo Sorry that I haven't updated for like 2 weeks. There was a lot of stuff that was going on in my life. But since this week is my March Break (Thanks gods) I got a chance to update. :) :) :) Thanks to anyone and everyone who keep with this story! It really means a lot to me! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **I don't own anything except the plot and the made up characters**

 **Piper**

After that very awkward day with Percy, Jason, Nico, and Frank, one week past just like the other week. The boys always wanted us to play songs for them, Drew and her crew would say mean stuff to us, and life went on with normal; after all of that drama it was the week our music project was due. Since we already finished the song we had nothing to worry about; every time we had music class, we would sit there and play competitive games on our phones for an hour.

"Sometime this week, you and your group are going to be performing your songs," Mr. Apollo said. The class groaned, maybe they did want to present; it's not like I'm worried or anything, but some people are.

"Who want to go first?" Mr. Apollo asked. Drew's hand shot up like an arrow.

"So, Drew's group goes first," he said and took a seat in the back of the class. Drew's group went up to the front of the classroom and set up the instruments, she gave us a sly smirk right before she started singing, but it wasn't like that hasn't happened before.

This drum beat started to play and guitar then Drew started to sing.

(Drew: **Bold** )

 **Na na na na, na na na na yeah you are the music in**

 **Nan na na na, na na na na yeah yeah you are the music in**

 **Oh the music in**

 **You know the words once upon a time…**

I looked over to Annabeth and she started back right at me, "Isn't that our song? It's the same as our song, just with the beat and tempo different?" she said to me; I nodded still in shock. I looked over to Jason who was sitting on the other side of me.

"Isn't that the song we wrote?" Jason asked me.

I was still thinking about how this could happen, so I just nodded my head yes and turned my attention back to Drew's performance. Drew and I made eye contact and she gave me a wink, I swear it was a wink of evil; sent from Gaia herself.

After their performance was finished, everyone stood up and started cheering; everyone except us.

"Well, that was amazing! I don't think anyone can top that," Mr. Apollo said clapping a hand on Drew's shoulder and gave her a bright smile that could easily blind a person.

"Okay, that's all the time that we have for today, everyone else will present tomorrow or the day after," Mr. Apollo said, and we all headed to our next class.

I was walking to the cafeteria when someone tapped my shoulder; I turned around to see Drew.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Well, besides you staying away from Jason, I wanted to know what you thought of my performance," Drew said with a smirk.

"I was actually wondering about that, how did you mange to write that song?" I asked her with a fake smile.

"You mean this song?" she said and pulled out a few sheets of sheet music; she gave it to me and I looked closely to it. Sure enough it was my handwriting; it even had all of my scribbles on it.

"Where did you get this?" I asked her trying to keep calm.

"Oh, _I_ wrote that in front of Jason's locker; I like to think of it as a love song for me to him," Drew said with a bright smile and dreamy eyes, that made me want to puke; and then she looked down at her pink watch, "I have to get to class," she said with a small smirk and left. I looked down at my watch, and it was only 11:45. There was no way that she could have a class, no one had class, it was lunch time and she should know that because that's when she seeks out her victims for her to bully; I know from experience.

I slowly followed Drew; it was fairly easy because you can hear the clicking and clacking of her high heels. She made a turn and went into the music room; I waited outside of the music room so that Drew can get started to whatever she was going to do. I didn't know if Mr. Apollo was there so, I waited there for five minutes; then I opened the door.

"Mr. Apollo I was wondering if…" I stopped mid sentence and my eyes widen; I saw Drew pinned against a wall with Dylan (also know as the player/man whore of the school) about to take off her shirt. I quickly covered my eyes and turned away.

"Sorry, I was looking for our teacher," I said quickly and left the room.

"Paige, Paige, you can't tell Jason," Drew said running out, fixing her shirt.

"You're cheating on him with a complete douche bag! I don't think that I can just not tell him. And he like slept like half of the school Drew! That's really gross. Jason deserves better than you," I yelled at her.

"Don't worry, it's not like I like him; I just wanted a good make out session before lunch and I didn't know if Jason was going to be at lunch today. He's been spending most of his time with you and your friends. If I don't deserve Jason, then who does? Not you of course," she glared at me.

"That just makes it worse, and I never said that," I shouted back at her.

"You didn't have to say it, it's written all over your ugly face," Drew spat at me. At that point I was done; I just walked away from her.

I quickly went over to where my friends were and sat down beside Annabeth. I took the coffee that was in front of her and started drinking it.

"What's wrong?" Thalia asked me.

I looked around the room and saw Jason, Percy, Nico, and Frank sitting at there own table, laughing.

"Not here," I told them; we cleaned up our mess and went outside to a near by picnic bench.

"Okay, what is it? You really starting to worry me," Annabeth said, sitting down.

"I just saw Drew and Dylan making out," I blurted out; I quickly pulled my hand in front of my mouth. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that. I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"Piper, Piper," Annabeth whispered. "Are you sure?" Thalia asked me. I nodded my head.

"Paige!" I heard someone shout.

"It's Jason," Hazel said, taking a sip of her water.

"Hey guys," Percy said with a smile. "So we have to write another song," Nico said sitting down on the bench next to Annabeth.

"Do you have any ideas Paige?" Jason asked me. I just stared at him; I could feel the guilt of not telling him weighing on my shoulders.

"She always has something; right Paige?" Annabeth said with a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and the bell rang. "After school our house," Thalia said to the guys and we rushed off.

"Can we order a pizza? I didn't eat lunch today except when I drank Annabeth's coffee," I asked them when we got to the car after school ended. "Yeah," Hazel said and she got out her phone and called the pizza place that we founded. When we started out, my dad sponsored us through this pizza company; now whenever we want pizza we get it for free because once people saw that we go there other people started too as well. "Pizza should be there a little after we are," Hazel said.

"Do you know how Drew got our sheet music?" Frank asked when we were finished our pizza in the studio.

"She said something about 'writing' it in front of Jason's locker; so I think that she either found it outside of his locker or took it out of his locker," I told them eating my fifth slice of pizza.

"How can you eat so much? You're like very tiny!" Percy asked gawking at me.

"I don't know, I just do," I said. Thalia laughed and we high five each other. "Any idea's Paige? For our song," Jason asked me. I shrugged; I was still trying not to talk to him because I still felt guilt from not telling him.

I went over to my backpack, that we lazily lying on the floor, and took out my notebook that has all of the songs that I have ever written. "Is there a certain theme you guys want to work with?" I asked them, taking the last slice of pizza from the box.

"I think that the song should be about what happened with Drew today; you know show her that even though she stole our song that she can't get to us," Annabeth said. I nodded my head.

"Also we should make it so that people can just listen to it and feel okay again," Hazel said. I gave them a smile, "You know that's a lot to put in a song, but I think I have something," I told them.

The next few hours were only about the music. We sat there until the boys had to go or Percy's mom, Sally, wouldn't let him eat anymore blue food. After they left the girls and I were up pretty late that night finishing up the song.

 **(The day of the performance)**

I couldn't even look Drew or Dylan after that day where I found them making out. "Okay class, every group has performed besides Alice's group; so come up on stage and perform so I can give you your next assignments," Mr. Apollo said; the class groaned.

"Paige, are you okay?" Jason asked me; setting up a microphone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I told him; setting up my own microphone.

"Every time I try to talk to you, you avoid me. Did I do something wrong? Tell me because I don't want our friendship to crash and burn," he said.

I faced him, "Our friendship isn't going to crash and burn," I told him.

"Then tell me what's wrong," he said.

"You really want to know?" I asked him. I never really been in this type of position before, I didn't know if he wanted to know or he just doesn't know why I'm not talking to him.

"Yes, I really do want to know," Jason said. I looked over at Drew, she was laughing about something with her friends; probably that Annabeth, Thalia, Hazel, and I were going to mess up or something. "I'll tell you at lunch, I promise," I told him. He nodded his head.

"Are you guys finished setting up?" Mr. Apollo asked Jason. "Yes, sir," Jason said and we got in our places. Hazel was at the key board, Annabeth, Percy, Jason and I are going to sing, Thalia was behind us at the drums, and Frank and Nico had guitars. I looked at them, "Ready?" I asked; they all nodded and Hazel started plying the first cords of the songs.

(Piper: Regular, **Annabeth: Bold,** _Jason: Italics,_ Percy: Underlined, _**Annabeth and Piper: Bold Italics,**_ **Everyone: Bold Underline)**

 **Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion**  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion

 _ **And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?**_

 **This is my fight song  
Take back my life song**  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song _ **  
**_And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

 _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep _(in too deep)  
And it's been two years  
I miss my home  
But there's a fire burning in my bones  
Still believe  
Yeah, I still believe

 _ **And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?**_

 **This is my fight song  
Take back my life song**  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong 

I'll play my fight song  
 **And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me** _ **  
**_  
A lot of fight left in me

Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
 **Sending big waves  
Into motion**  
 _Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open_  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion

 **This is my fight song** ( Hey!)  
 **Take back my life song** **(** Hey!) **  
** **Prove I'm alright song** ( Hey!)  
My power's turned on  
 **Starting right now I'll be strong** (I'll be strong)  
I'll play my fight song  
 _ **And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**_

No I've still got a lot of fight left in me

The class erupted into cheers. "That was fantastic, great job guys," Mr. Apollo said, "Now that our presentations are finished, you will have to write a song with a partner," he said. The class started talking and getting into the pairs of their choosing.

"Did I mention that I already chose your partners?" Mr. Apollo said.

The class groaned, hoping that they would choose their own partners. "I posted them up outside of the classroom, class dismissed," he said. We went outside of the room and saw the sheet.

 **Music Partners**

 **Percy - Alice**

 **Drew - Rachel**

 **Khione - Mark**

 **Frank - Hayley**

 **Tony - Reyna**

 **Dylan – Stacy**

 **Thea - Nico**

 **Anna - Lou**

 **Joey - Will**

 **Dave – Carrie**

 **Jason- Paige**

 **NO EXCEPTION**

"So partner ready to tell me what's bothering you?" Jason asked me. I nodded my head; he bought me another coffee and went outside to where we were yesterday.

"Whatever I say you have to know that I didn't mean to see what happened nor did I want to see what happened; and I'm telling the truth. Just know that whatever I'm going to tell you is the truth; also that…" I was in the middle or my ramble when Jason grabbed me by my shoulders.

"Paige, you're rambling. Just tell me what's going on. I promise that I will believe whatever you're going to tell me and not get mad at you; okay?" he said to me. I nodded my head and took a sip of coffee.

"I thought that I left my notebook that has my songs in the music room so right before lunch I went back to get it. I opened the door and…" I trailed off.

Is he going to be mad? Is he going to break off the already unhealthy relationship that he has with Drew? Is she going to blame me? I'm I going to get bullied again? But more importantly is Jason going to be okay? I know that he hated Dylan with all the hatred that someone could possibly have, ever since they we were little. All of these thoughts went through my mind I did even realized that Jason was standing right in front of me holding my shoulders.

"Paige, it's okay; you can tell me anything," Jason said in and calming voice.

"I saw Drew making out with Dylan…" I said; barely a whisper.

I knew that Jason heard me because his face went completely blank, no emotion. "A-are you sure?" Jason stammered. I nodded my head reluctantly.

"Okay, thanks for telling me. I just forgot that I have a last minute basketball practice. I'll see you later," he said and left. I hoped that he didn't do anything that he would regret later.

 **Annabeth**

"Are you okay?" I asked Piper.

We just got home from school and Piper told us what happened at lunch when she told Jason what happened with Drew. "Yeah, it was just hard telling him, but I'm not the one who you should be worrying about; you should worry about Jason. After I told him he just left; made up an excuse that he had a 'last minute' basketball practice," Piper told us.

It's not like we hate Jason, Nico, Frank or Percy; we learned to grow past that. But with Jason's reaction to when Piper told him about Drew, I don't think that they would take it well if our secret came out.

"Do you think that we should tell them?" I asked them.

"What?" Hazel asked me.

"Do you think we should tell them that we're us?" I said again.

It was silent. "Are we even allowed to?" Piper asked. I honestly didn't know; it was just a thought.

"I don't know, but if it ever comes up; are we going to tell them?" I said.

There's like a one in one hundred chance of them just coming up to us in school saying 'Hey, is there a chance that you're Annabeth Chase, one of our best friends with when we were little? Have you guys been lying to us for the past months?' Not likely going to happen. You never know though, we could be the one in one hundred.

 **I have no idea when I'm going to get a chance to update, but I really hope that it happens for you and me both :) Thanks for reading :) Until next time**


	9. I'm Gonna Give All My Secrets Away

**Sorry for not updating for a bit, I'm pretty busy with school. This chapter is going to end on a cliffhanger...you have been warned. Thanks to all of the Demigodz who keep reading this story and for the new readers of this story.**

 **I don't on anything except for the plot.**

 **Annabeth**

Have you had on of those days when you just wanted to tell the truth, but nothing but lies comes out? Like just 24 hours that you just wanted to go up to someone and tell them how you really feel and not get judged by anyone on what you say. That was the feeling for us when I brought up the topic of telling the boys who we really are. I said this once, and I'll say it again; it's not like we don't want to tell them, it's just we don't want them to find out. I know a very bad predicament.

"I think that we should tell them eventually," Piper said quietly, as we got out of the car.

"Tell who what?" Percy said coming up behind us with Jason, Frank, and Nico.

"Nothing," we all said at the same time.

"Well, to me it sounds like you are hiding something," Jason said.

"Nope, come on or we are going to be late to homeroom," Piper said dragging Jason to their homeroom class.

After Percy and I finished out first period class; the rest of the day went by and next thing I knew we were going to music. Mr. Apollo let this period be that last in class to finish up our song. Percy and I already wrote the lyrics and asked Hazel for some piano back music, now all we have to do is actually sing the song. But it's kind of hard because now whenever I talk to one of the boys I'm kind of have this fear that I'm going to spill the beans.

After a few times of practicing, class was finished. We walked to the cafeteria, and sat down at our table; it's been about a month into the school year, so everyone at this school already chose there table that they will sit the rest of the year.

Jason came back to the table after getting food from the line; he had a slice of pizza, a coke and a coffee. "Thirsty there, Grace?" Piper smirked. Jason looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

Piper's eye widened, and the smile on her face waved off; "I didn't mean it that way, I just, you know, why. Because you two drinks?" Piper stammered. The whole table started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Piper said.

"Dear Paige, it's very funny," Thalia said putting an arm around her.

 **Piper**

After school we went home. Annabeth, Thalia, and Hazel were in our studio writing up some songs for our new album. I went up stairs to my father's office. Even though he gave us our start and supported us through our music career; he definitely wouldn't win father of the year, or any year as a matter of fact. I knocked on the door, and I heard a faint "Come in"; he was sitting at his desk like he always is.

"What do you want Piper?" he said in a stern voice, one that I haven't heard since my mom was living with us.

"I don't know. You are the one who called me here," I said.

"No I didn't," he said, finally looking up from his work.

"Yes you did, you left me a message on my phone," I told him.

"Just go away Piper,' he said.

"No, you called me here for a reason, and I'm not going to leave until you tell me the truth," I said getting a little pissed off at him.

"Can't you see that I'm working?! And if you really want to now the truth; I think that you are useless and a waste of space! You know that you were never planed! You were just a mistake! Is that the truth you want to hear?" he yelled at me.

I felt tears going down my face. He never yelled at me before, and just stood there looking at him with shock. Since I was bullied I'm kind of used to the insults, but nothing like this.

His face soften, "I'm so sorry Pipes, I…" he started to say.

"Save it," I told him and walked out of the office with tears in my eyes. I walked past the studio. "Piper! Where are you going?" I heard Annabeth call me from up stairs. "Out" I should back and I left.

When I walked out of the door I heard a car pulling up into the drive away. "Paige, where are you going?" I looked up to see Jason coming out of his car.

"Are you crying?" he asked me.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"We were supposed to write our song today," he said standing in front of me now. "Are you okay?"

"No. Maybe. Yes," I said.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" he asked me.

"I want a chocolate bar," I told him.

He gave me a smile, "Come on, I'll drive you." Jason got into the car with me slowly behind.

We were driving until he pulled into an empty 7-11 **(I don't own that)** parking lot. We went in and I took a candy bar from the rack and went to the register. I was about to pull out my wallet when Jason already paid. We walked out and we leaded against the hood of his car. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked me.

I looked at him. "Have you ever been called useless, or a waste space, or a mistake? I have been called that by so many people, namely bullies. But people who are supposed to love you and care for you aren't supposed tell you that you're useless, a waste of space, or that you were a mistake and they never wanted you in the first place," I said with tears streaming down my face.

I felt Jason pulling me into a hug, and I hugged him back. "Paige, you are not a waste of space, or useless, much less a mistake," Jason whispered to me.

I pulled back from the hug. "You don't know that Jason, my father basically just yelled in my face that I was a mistake," I told him.

"Don't believe him, his lair. You, Paige, are one of the most useful and kind people I have ever met. Don't let one person decide who you are and what you think of yourself. One day you will realize that everything will be safe and sound," Jason said.

I looked back up at him, I gave him a teary smile; "Thanks Jason," I told him.

"Anytime," his said.

"I know that this is like the worst possible thing to write about, but I have an idea for our song," I told him. Jason laughed and got back into the car.

We did talk much on the car ride home. We decide that we would write the song the next day so that I could get some time to cool off and not got all psycho on my dad (but he totally deserved it). "Thank for getting me that chocolate bar," I told him getting out of the car.

"No problem," he told me with a smile. Then he backed up from my drive way and drove down the street.

I unlocked the door, took off my shoes and walked up to the studio. When I walked in Hazel rushed up to me. "Where have you been? We've been worried sick; you didn't answer your phone, and when you left your dad came in here told us that he was going to go back to L.A for a bit then left!"

"To answer your first question I was with Jason because when my dad told me that I was useless, a waste of space, and a mistake I didn't really didn't want to be in the same house as him. And I didn't answer my phone because I didn't bring it with me," I told Hazel.

Hazel nodded her head, "Did he really say that to you, Pipes?" she asked me.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, but I don't really want to talk about it," I told her.

"I'm going to skip the fact that you were with Jason and tell you that we wrote a song," Thalia said, handing me some sheet music. I took the sheet music and looked it over; it was a really good song.

"Also, our manger called and said that the lead singer of The Droids wants to do a collaboration with our band," Annabeth said. I nodded my head.

"You know when I took my shower this morning, my hair dye faded a lot," Annabeth said.

"Me too, maybe we should ask my sister to come back and do it for us again," I told her. She nodded.

"I'm going to go to the park, for some fresh air; do you guys want to come?" I asked them.

"Sure I'll come; I'd like to get away for a while," Annabeth said, putting her guitar on the stand.

"Sorry Piper, I really want to but I have some homework that I have to finish," Hazel said; leaving the studio to her room.

"Thals?"

She looked at me, "Truth is that I'm feeling kind of lazy today, and don't feel like going anywhere," Thalia said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I'm not taking laziness as an excuse, you are coming Thalia Grace."

Thalia grumbling, and put on her shoes, "Fine, let's go."

 **Percy**

Jason and I were at my house, we were playing video games and he told me what happened with Paige. We where in the middle of a game when we heard the doorbell go off. "Are you expecting someone?" Jason asked me.

"Why would I be expecting someone?" I asked him; getting up to get the door.

"Well, this is your house?" he yelled.

Oh, right, this is my house. I walked up to the door and opened it, I took one look at the person and I could feel my eyes widen with shock. There, standing before me, was Tristan Mclean (Piper's dad if you didn't know, but you probably already knew that). "Umm, hi Mr. Mclean; not to be rude but what are you doing here?" I asked him.

He looked down ashamed, "Can I come in? I promise to explain everything, and is Jason here; by a chance?" he asked me. I nodded and let him in.

"Jason, you might want to come out here," I yelled. I heard footsteps coming from my room.

"What's up Percy…?" Jason trailed off. He cleared his voice and stood up straighter; I raised my eyebrows at him and stiffen a laugh that I know was going to come up.

"Hello, Mr. Mclean. May I asked what you are doing here?" Jason asked.

"You boys used to be friends with my daughter Piper, correct?" he asked. I looked over to Jason who looked a little taken back at that question. "Yes, we were," I told him.

"I was wondering if you two could help me find her then. I know this might sound like a really awkward situation, considering the fact that neither of you haven't spoken to her for a while; but I'm desperate. I said some stuff that I shouldn't have said and I can't find her. So, can you help me or not?" Mr. Mclean told us.

I glanced at Jason and he glanced at me back. He gave me a slight nod saying that he would do it, and that it was up to me. I signed, I knew that Jason would probably want to do it if it involved Piper in anyway; maybe Annabeth would be there. "Yeah, we'll do it," I tell him.

Mr. Mclean smiled, "Thank you, I have to go to L.A so tell me when you find her and tell her that I'm sorry," he said. Wait. What did he just say?

"Did you just say that you're not even going to look for your own daughter; but instead going to L.A?" I asked him in disbelief.

"And you want us to say sorry for you?" Jason asked. I knew that Mr. Mclean wasn't the best father in the universe, but I didn't know that a father can treat Piper so badly; and what makes it worst is that Piper is my friend. At least I think she is.

Mr. Mclean looked at us, he was about to say something when Jason cut in; "We will look for Piper, Mr. Mclean, but we are not going to say sorry for you. That's what you are supposed to do because you are her father; and that's what you are supposed to do!" Jason said and went back into my room, hopefully to get ready to go.

After I, as kindly as I could, kicked Mr. Mclean out, I went back into my room. Then something clicked in my head. "Jason, you know what Piper's dad said to her right?" I asked him.

"He just said that he didn't mean to say harsh stuff to her, I think that's it. Why?" he said.

"Because didn't that just happen with Paige? Her father called her stuff and she stormed out," I said. "And they do look really similar."

Jason stood up from my chair, "You don't think that-"

"Think that Piper is the same person as Paige? That's kind of what I was thinking," I told him.

"WOW, Percy Jackson thinking; I'd never thought that I would see the day," Jason mocks me.

"Whatever Grace, let's just look for Piper. Do you think you know where she is? You used to be best friends with her."

"Well," Jason said, "she used to go to the park a lot when ever we had a fight. Let's go check there." I nodded and grabbed my keys.

* * *

We arrived at the park in about ten minutes. We were walking for a bit when I saw something, something that I know that I would never forget. Standing in beside a tree, I saw the unforgettable blonde princess curls, bright orange t-shirt, and blue Yankees baseball hat. I started to walk closer to the person, "Dude where are you going? We should fallow the path," I heard Jason shout, but I knew he was fallowing me.

"Annabeth?" I called out to the person in a low whisper. She looked up with a shock look on her face.

"Percy?" she said.

"I can't believe you're here," I told her.

"Well, I kind of live here," she said with a smirk.

"This is nice and all but we should keep looking for Piper," Jason said. Then he looked up to Annabeth, "Hey."

"Hey, Grace," she said timid. "May I ask why you're looking for Piper?"

I retold the story of the morning. How Piper's dad came to our door and asked for our help.

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows, "Well Piper's fine, so you guys can stop looking for her you know."

I looked over at Jason; "To be honest we just wanted to see you guys; since we didn't really leave on the best of terms," Jason said.

"That was kind of your fault you know," somebody said from behind us.

"Hey Thals," Annabeth said.

"Hey, Annie, we have to go, Hazel called and wants us at the recording studio," Thalia said, glancing at Jason. "Hey Jase."

"Hey Thals," Jason said to his sister.

"Let's go Beth," Thalia said, pulling Annabeth along. I swear I heard Annabeth say 'don't call me Beth'.

They were about one meter away fro us when Thalia turned back. She looked at Annabeth then back at Jason and I. Then she said something to Annabeth who looked at us. It was like a Twilight movie **(No offence to the people who like Twilight),** with all of the longing stares. Annabeth looked like she sighed in defeat, "Fine," I hear her said as Thalia walked over to us.

"Do you guys want to come with us?" Thalia asked us. I looked over at Jason who was nodding like crazy.

"Okay, we'll go," I told her and followed them.

"But you're not allowed to say anything about it, or record it with anything," Annabeth said to us. We both nodded, and Jason texted Frank and Nico to meet us there.

"It's STAR SPCE RECORDS right?" Jason said, still texting.

"Yup," Annabeth said, then stopped; "how do you know that?"

"Uhhhh," Jason said.

"They said it once on T.V," I lied smoothly.

Thalia and Annabeth looked at us weirdly and gave us nods.

 **Annabeth**

"Where's Piper?" I asked her when we were walking to the car.

"She's already in the car," Thalia said.

I got into Thalia's car and we drove to the recording studio.

"Whose song is it?" I asked them once we were at the studio.

"Who write most of our songs?" Thalia said.

"Good point, how come we aren't doing the song that we wrote this morning?" I told her.

"That song is for the collaboration that we're doing," she said to me.

"Guys, why is Jason and Percy here?" Piper asked us.

"We kind of invited them," I told her and walked away into the studio before she can say anything.

I opened the door and saw Nico and Frank talking to Hazel. Why are Nico and Frank here?

"Hey, not to be mean or anything but why are you guys here?" I said walking up to them.

"Percy and Jason invited us," Frank said.

No wonder.

"You can go into the recording area, but just don't touch anything. It took me a while to set all of the stuff up," Hazel said.

The boys sat on the couch that was on the far said of the wall. "What song are we singing?" I asked them.

"The new one that Piper wrote," Hazel said, giving me the sheet music.

We all put on these big head phones; Thalia sat behind a giant drums set, Hazel got behind her keyboard, Piper grabbed a bass, I got a guitar and the beginning of the song started.

(Piper: Regular, _Annabeth: Italics,_ _ **Piper and Annabeth: Bold Italics,**_ **Everyone: Bold)**

I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess

'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so

 _ **Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere**_  
 **So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

 _ **This time don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
**_  
My God, amazing how we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars  
And everyday I see the news  
All the problems that we could solve  
And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album  
Send it straight to gold  
But I don't really like my flow, no, so

 _ **Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
**_ **So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

 _ **This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line**_  
 **I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

Oh, got no reason, got no shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'ma tell you everything

So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
 **So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

 _This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
 **I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

 _ **So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere**_  
 **So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
 **All my secrets away, all my secrets away**

Piper's voice echoed through my headset. We took off our headsets and Piper and I put away our instruments. We walked over to the boys who were clapping.

"Guys," Piper said to the boys, "we need to tell you something."

 **...OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH What's Piper going to say? we may never know until I update it...**


	10. Piece By Piece

**I love writing cliffhangers so much! I know, I'm sounding like a horrible person but there so much fun to write. To my fellow writers, you probably know! Thank you to anyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed on my story! It means so much to me! And 43 followers?! That's insane! Thanks you so much! Now I'm going to let you read my chapter because you Demigodz have been probably waiting for this.**

 **I don't own anything, except for the plot. If you want to know the songs I use, then just go to my profile! (I don't own those either)**

 **Go on and read!**

 **Frank**

I was at my house doing my left over homework when I heard my door bell ring. I walked down stairs and looked through the peep hole in the door. I saw Khione; I took a deep breath and opened the door. She looked at me and walked into my house, "Yes, please come in," I said under my breath.

"What's going on with you and…..Hayley" Khione said with spite.

I was taken back, there wasn't anything going on with me and Hayley. We were close friends and all, but I would cheat on anyone. At least I think that's why she's here, he probably thinks that I'm cheating on her with Hayley; great.

"Nothing, we are just friends," I told her. Khione looked at me with a cold, hard glared.

"Nothing, it's not 'nothing'. Then why are you spending all of your time with her and not your actual girlfriend?" she spat at me.

"I don't spend all of my time with her!" I told her; half trying to convince her and half trying to convince me.

Khione looked at me like I lost my head, "I've only seen you twice this week and that was only you saying 'hi' to me in the hallway at school. That's not normal for people like me! The last boyfriend I had spent every last moment with me!"

"I'm not that type of boyfriend. I have my own life you know," I told her harshly. It came out harsher then I thought it would.

"You were when we first started dating!" She yelled at me.

"People change. Everyone changes at some point in they lives, you just have to accept it and move on," I told her.

"Yes, but everyone changes for a reason. What's yours?" She said to me.

I changed when I met Hayley, and I changed again when I saw Hazel at the concert. It's not my fault. Everyone changes at some point; it might be someone or something, but everyone changes.

"You, you changed me into someone I never wanted to be; someone who puts themselves in front of other people, and doesn't care about other people. I think that we should break up," I told her.

She glared at me, "Fine, you want to break up? Then consider us done! I didn't even want to date you anyways!"

Khione stomped her foot on the ground, turned around and walked through the door. "You will regret this!" she told me before slamming the door.

Great; I really hope that she doesn't retaliate that badly. Who knows, she's kind of unpredictable. I went back upstairs, unlocked my phone and sent a text to Nico.

 **Dude, I just broke up with Khione. I'm a free man!**

After a few seconds, I got a text back.

 _Great; I have news too. Reyna just broke up with me, we are free men!_

 **Wait; Reyna broke up with you? Don't you think that's kind of weird?**

 _Eh, I'm going to take what I can get._

 **Cool, I'll see you later.**

I finished my homework and started listening to music; the next song that was on my playlist was, and don't judge me or anything, but it was Boom Clap by the Demigodz. I chose it because a) I actually really like this song and b) reminds me that Hazel, Piper, Thalia, and Annabeth are always going to be in my (well our) life.

Then I got a text from Jason.

 _Met Percy and I at Star Space Records. We have a surprise for you._

 **Sure**

I drove to Star Space Records and parked in the closest spot to the door. I opened the door to see Hazel setting up stuff in the according area. At first I thought it was Hayley, but then I saw her eyes; her unmistakable gold eyes. I didn't realize that I was staring until Hazel jumped; realizing that I was staring at her.

"Frank?" Hazel said. "What are you doing here?"

"Ummmm," I said. "Jason texted me to come here for a surprise; I'm guessing that you're the surprise."

"Well, I've never been described as a surprise before," Hazel laughed. The room fell into a comfortable and awkward silence.

"So, are you enjoying your life with Khione?" she asked me.

"I kind of broke up with her; earlier today actually," I told her.

I saw Hazel give a little smile, "That's good, to be honest she….."

"…she's what? The most horrible girlfriend in the world? Yeah, sure is or was," I laughed, and she laughed too.

I smiled. I'd never thought that I would hear here laugh again. At least for a long time; at this moment I so happy that I broke up with Khione, the one people I need in my life are my family and friends.

"Hey Frank, do you know why Jason texted us to meet him here? He said that there would be a surprise-" I heard Nico say from the entrance. "Hazel?"

"Nico?" Hazel said as she stepped closer to Nico.

Nico gave her a smile and opened his arms accepting a hug that he probably knew would come sooner or later with Hazel. I don't think I've ever seen Nico hug someone that wasn't Hazel; he has never really been the touchy feely kind of person. I don't blame him through, most people are kind of weird (the bad kind of weird; the type of weird, like, keeps people in his or her basement weird).

"Are you the surprise?" Nico asked half smiling.

"Just so you know, I'm still mad at both of you for what you guys did to my friends and I. And, that's the second time that I've been called a surprise; am I really that special to the both of you?" Hazel laughed.

Nico glared at me and I raised me hands in surrender.

"So, Nico, are you still dating that horrid girlfriend of yours?" Hazel asked Nico as she put an arm around him.

"Nope, she broke up with me earlier today. Truth be told, I've never been happier," Nico said.

"Good, that's good," Hazel said, "and here comes the rest of the band."

I turned around and saw Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper walk in with Percy and Jason behind them.

* * *

"We need to tell to you something," Piper said.

"Pipes, are you sure?" Annabeth asked her.

Piper looked at Hazel and Thalia, who both smiled and nodded. It looked like they were saying that something was going to be okay, or that Piper could tell us something. Piper looked back at Annabeth; she went over to Annabeth and whispered something in her ear.

"Do you know a Thea, Hayley, Alice, or a Paige by a chance?" Annabeth asked cringing a little bit with each word.

"Yes, how do you know that?" Percy said.

"Well, it's because…it's because," Annabeth stuttered.

"You know, this would be much easier if we just show you; because saying it is going to be difficult and I don't like difficult," Piper said.

"Okay, sure," Jason said.

Annabeth went in Thalia's car; Piper went in Hazel's car, Jason went in Percy's, I went in my car and Nico went in his car. We followed them back to a very familiar house; we all parked in their driveway and got out.

"You're them; aren't you? Your Alice, Hayley, Thea, and Paige," Percy asked, looking down at his shoes.

"Who knew Seaweed Brain was going to be the one who figured it out," Annabeth said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jason asked, breaking the kind of awkward silence. Okay, it was really awkward silence; on a scale of red to green it was a solid purple.

"Because, we didn't want to come here; my dad kind of made us. We didn't tell you because when we were being bullied you guys didn't do anything. You let your girlfriends bully us till the point where we wanted to leave. I'm sorry if the first people who didn't get a notice that we were back was you," Piper said with spite.

"We put on contacts, dyed our hair; we did everything to make sure we didn't get recognized," Annabeth continued.

"We broke up with them by the way," Nico mumbled under his breath, but everyone heard him.

"Actually you guys broke up with them; unfrontunetly, Jason and I are very much in relationships," Percy said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"It doesn't matter Percy; you still didn't do anything, nothing at all," Annabeth told him.

"Can we please not fight?" Hazel asked us.

"Fine, but you guys can't tell anyone," Thalia said.

We nodded our heads. I don't know if the others understand, but I do. If that happened to us then I would be pretty mad as well.

"Come on Jason," Piper said dragging him in the house.

"Why?" Jason asked, gentle pulling away his arm and rubbing it. Piper must have a strong grip.

"We still have school you know, the duet. Remember?" Piper said. Jason nodded his head and followed her back into the house.

"You guys can go in to the house if you want, you know, if your not mad at us," Hazel told them, heading into the house.

"Annabeth, can I talk to you?" I heard Percy say, as I walked into the house.

 **Percy**

"Annabeth, can I talk to you?" I asked her.

"I guess."

Annabeth carefully grabbed my hand; like she was afraid that I was going to take it away. I gave her a smile and squeezed her hand, she smiled back at me and walked be to the back of her house. We walked through a gate that led to a swimming pool with an umbrella and tables; there were also some trees that created shade on the green grass.

"What did you want to talk about?" Annabeth asked me. She let go of my hand, which kind of disappointed me, took off her shoes and dipped her feet into the pool while sitting on the edge. I did the same thing, sitting down beside her.

"I wanted to talk about us, actually," I told her.

Annabeth scrunched her eyes in confusion, which I found was really cute…don't tell Rachel. "What is there to talk about?" she asked kicking the water creating little waves in the pool.

"I know we didn't really leave on the best of terms," I told her.

"We didn't really leave on any terms. We just kind of left; I'm still surprised that you guys aren't mad at us. I would probably be a little mad at you," Annabeth said.

I was mad at first, actually I was furious. I don't know why they did what they did or if I would ever forgive them. I just knew that I was angry. I finally stopped being mad, when my mom told me what I did to make them leave. At first I was angry that her for telling me that I did something to contribute to what they did. Be when I let her finish, I understood why.

She told me that Jason, Frank, Nico, and I didn't do anything to help them; and it hurt Annabeth more because we've known each other much longer before we knew everyone else. When she told me, I accepted it; and I stopped being mad and started feeling guilty.

"I was mad, and then I wasn't anymore," I told her. "After I stopped being mad, I just felt really guilty for ever doing anything to you, Piper, Thalia, or Hazel. And I don't blame you if you're mad at me."

Annabeth closed her eyes, and grabbed my hand. I saw a single tear coming from her eye and I put my hand on her cheek and whipped the tear away with my thumb. "I'm that I made you felt that way Percy," she said.

"It's okay," I told her.

We started to lean in; I was a centimeter away from her lips, when I felt an empty space.

"I'm sorry Percy, but I can't not when you're with Rachel. Even if I don't like her I can't do this," Annabeth said. She took her feet out of the pool and was about to get up. I pushed her in the pool; crap.

"What the Hades is your problem Seaweed Brain?!" Annabeth screamed at me. Then I felt a pull at my foot and I was underwater, I surfaced and came face to face with Annabeth.

"What if I wasn't dating Rachel?" I asked her, treading water to keep me from not drowning.

"What?" Annabeth asked, treading water as well.

We were face to face.

"What if, I wasn't dating Rachel? Would you go out with me?" I asked.

"So, what you're asking me is, if you broke up with Rachel and you asked me out; what would I say?" Annabeth asked.

I nodded my head.

"Yes," she said, getting out of the pool and walking inside.

I guess that I have to break things off with Rachel, to be with the one that I actually like or maybe love.

 **Jason**

"So, I was thinking the song could have a guitar in it," Piper said; walking over to the guitars.

"I still don't know why you didn't tell me," I whispered. I didn't mean for her to hear it, be she did.

"Do you really want to talk about this now?" Piper asked me taking the guitar off of the stand.

"Yeah, I think I do," I told her.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving?"

Piper sighed, "You might want to sit down."

Piper sat down on the piano bench and I sat down beside her. When I sat down, our legs touch and I felt a shock. I'm guessing that Piper felt it too because she jumped from her seat and landed on the floor.

"Keeping your reputation as Sparky?" Piper smiled at me, and I smiled back.

I offered her my hand and she grabbed it, I pulled her up from the ground and back onto the piano bench. I didn't let go of her hand, but she didn't seem to mind. So I left my hand in her hand; it felt right.

"I-we didn't tell you that we were going to leave because we didn't think you cared. We believed that you cared more about you girlfriends than us; later through the year we knew that it was true. We knew that you guys were going to be with them for who knows how long and we couldn't take it; so we left," Piper said in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea," I told her.

"I don't blame you if you hate us or me," she said.

"I could never hate you Pipes," I told her.

I could only imagine what they were going through when we told them we were dating the people they hate the most. Drew, Reyna, Rachel, and Khione, all knew that they didn't like them. I don't know what drove them into being so heartless.

"My turn to ask you something," Piper said too me with a smile.

"Shoot."

"Why are you dating them?"

I looked into Piper's ever changing eyes and sighed, "I don't know why, I remember waking up one day with her as my girlfriend. Right before you left, I was thinking about breaking up with her; then you left and, I know this sounds wrong, I kept her around to keep my mind off of you."

"So you're using her," Piper smirked.

"Well, kind of yeah. I know that I shouldn't use people, it's so wrong to use people. That's why I'm breaking up with her," I told her.

"Okay, let's get working on our song shall we?" Piper asked.

"We shall," I told her.

She didn't take her hand out of mine. (Well, only when she was playing the guitar; but she slipped her hand right into mine after.)

 **Hazel**

"Are you ready?" I asked Frank.

"Yeah, although I haven't sang at all in my life in front of anyone but you. I'm doing great," Frank said.

Today is the day that we are performing our song for music class. I got to say that I'm kind of nervous because this song is kind of personal. Frank and I wrote it when I was still Hayley, and I was writing as Hazel. No matter what name I have, I'm always going to write like Hazel.

"Okay, class, today is the start of presentations. Hayley and Frank your up," Mr. Apollo said.

We both nodded and made our way up to the front of the class. Earlier, I asked Piper if she can play the piano and Annabeth if she can play the guitar; and being the awesome friends they are they said yes.

"Whenever your ready," Mr. Apollo said, and sat down on a near by chair with a clipboard.

"Are you okay?" I asked Frank. He looked a little bit green.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," Frank told me. He took a few deep breathes and looked a little less green.

"Frank," I said, I put a hand on his shoulder; "Just pretend that we are singing in the studio; just you, me, the piano, and guitar."

He gave me a nod, and I gave a thumbs up to Piper and Annabeth. I started to sing.

( **Hazel:** **Bold,** _Frank:_ _Italics,_ _ **Hazel and Frank: Bold Italics**_ )

 **Little do you know  
How I'm breaking while you fall asleep  
Little do you know  
I'm still haunted by the memories  
Little do you know  
I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece**

 **Little do you know**  
 **I need a little more time**

 **Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside**  
 **I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind**  
 **I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight**

 **Little do you know**  
 **I need a little more time**

 _I'll wait, I'll wait  
I love you like you've never felt the pain,  
I'll wait  
I promise you don't have to be afraid,  
I'll wait  
The love is here and here to stay  
So lay your head on me_

 _Little do you know_  
 _I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep_  
 _Little do you know_  
 _All my mistakes are slowly drowning me_  
 _Little do you know_  
 _I'm trying to make it better piece by piece_

 _Little do you know_  
 _I, I love you 'til the sun dies_

 _ **Oh wait, just wait  
I love you like I've never felt the pain,  
Just wait  
I love you like I've never been afraid,  
Just wait  
Our love is here and here to stay  
So lay your head on me**_

 _I'll wait_ ( **I'll wait** ), _I'll wait_ ( **I'll wait** )  
 ** _I love you like you've never felt the pain,_**  
 ** _I'll wait_** ( **I'll wait** )  
 _ **I promise you don't have to be afraid,**_  
 _ **I'll wait**_  
 _ **The love is here and here to stay**_  
 _ **So lay your head on me**_  
 _ **Lay your head on me**_  
 _ **So lay your head on me**_

 _'Cause little do you know  
I, I love you 'til the sun dies_

The whole class room was clapping. Frank and I smiled at each other and took our seats; I dew more people went and the bell rang.

"That song was so good, Hazel," Thalia whispered to me.

"Thanks," I told her.

"Maybe we can put it on our next album. I can just see it; Little Do You Know by Hazel Levesque featuring Frank Zhang," Piper said, still in a whisper so people didn't hear our actually names.

"I don't mind, how about you Frank?" I smiled up at him.

"Whatever makes you happy," Frank said.

Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia raised there eyebrows at him.

"I mean, sure, sounds great," Frank said awkwardly.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Come on, I'm hungry and food is food."

 **That was a pretty long chapter, if I do say so** **myself. I was about to post this tomorrow but my friend told me to post it today! I have no idea when I'm going to update next, but oh well. There was a little Percabeth, Jasper and Frazel in this chapter; until next time.**


	11. We're Not Broken Just Bent

**XD I updated! Just saying, if you actually read this then you should know that this chapter is mostly Percabeth. I love Percabeth! Thanks to anyone one who followed, reviewed, and favourited. Thanks!**

 **I don't own the song, or Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus**

 **Percy**

"You're what?!" Rachel yelled at me, stomping her foot.

Okay, so you're probably confused; but if you have ever experienced a break up and the other person didn't want to break up, then you maybe had heard of this before (hopefully it went well for you). This would be my first break up, so I wasn't excepting to get yelled yet; much less getting hit in the head with a blue hair brush. Who knew that Rachel had very good aim and threw very roughly? I sure didn't.

"I'm breaking up with you?" I told her, but it came out more like a question then an actual statement.

We were standing at her locker and she threw her "emergency" blue hair brush at me. At this point we had a good amount of people looking at us. Fortunately, for me, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and Thalia weren't at school yet because it was at least half an hour till school started. Rachel, Khione, Drew, and Reyna just came back from an early cheerleading practice and I had the amazing idea to break up with her right before school started.

"Why would you break up with me? I'm popular and I rule the school!" Rachel yelled at me.

"You really think that that would keep me from not breaking up with you? Then you really don't know me at all. What happened to the Rachel that loved art, had paint stained shirt, and had pants with a bunch of doodles? The Rachel that I could hold a real conversation with, and not turn it into how much you hate The Demigodz," I yelled back at her.

She glared at me then took a look at the people around us. At that moment, I could tell that she was making a choice. A choice to say something she actually wanted to say or to keep her reputation as a popular person. I was really hoping that she would say what she wanted to say.

"Fine, I didn't want to date you anyways!" She snapped at me. Then she slammed her locker and walked away.

I was left with a bunch of people staring at me, "Okay, nothing to see here! Just somebody who broke up with Rachel Elizabeth Dare, go get ready for class or something!" I shouted.

Surprisingly, everyone mumbled and slowly stagger away; going to there lockers. I didn't think that they would listen to me. Even though I am the captain of the swimming team, I don't consider myself to be a popular person; but apparently I have more of a hold on the school then I thought I have.

"That was pretty impressive," I heard someone say behind me.

I turned around to see Jason, Frank, and Nico; they were standing there with smug looks on their faces. "Thanks, how much longer until school starts?" I asked them, walking to my locker.

"About 20 minutes. The girls should be here soon," Jason said.

"And aren't you happy with that?" Frank smirked at Jason.

"I would say the same thing to you Frank," Nico said.

This is way I love my friends. They can use their own insults against each other, which is every entertaining.

I got my stuff out of my locker and walked to my homeroom class. This was probably one of my favourites because 1) I get to see Annabeth, and 2) since it's the first class of everyday, we do nothing.

When I got to the homeroom, I saw Annabeth sitting there; reading a book. I walked up to the spot next to her and took a seat. For a moment I just sat there and watched her read, I love it when she reads and has no idea what's going on in the room or world. She can just sit down and read forever.

"Stop staring, it's kind of creepy," Annabeth said, without even looking up from her book.

"How do you do that, you didn't even look up!" I told her.

She put an old piece of paper in her book and placed it down on the table, and looked up at me. It's really strange to see her with blue eyes and not her normal stormy grey eyes.

"When I walked into the classroom there was nobody here, then I heard somebody walk in and sit beside me. Nobody sits beside me unless 1) they want to hit on me, 2) the teacher made them sits next to me, or 3) their name is Percy Jackson," Annabeth said to me.

"People hit on you?" I asked her, suddenly getting a little jealous.

"It happened once, is someone jealous?" Annabeth smirked. She probably asked me that because she knows that I am jealous.

"No," I said slumping down in the chair.

"I'm just teasing you Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said quietly.

I smiled. She hasn't called me Seaweed Brain since that last time we had a good conversation; that ended with me face planting into the grass.

"Why are you smiling?" Annabeth asked.

"You haven't called me Seaweed Brain for a long time. It's just nice to hear," I told her.

"You enjoy me insulting you?" she smirked at me.

"There's some perks to it," I told her and class started.

Knowing the girl's secret was harder than I thought it would be. So far, I almost called 'Alice' Annabeth five times, 'Paige' Piper twice, 'Hayley' Hazel three times, and 'Thea' Thalia four times; each of them earning me a slap on my head. I got more burses from them than P.E.

-Line Break-

"Annabeth, can I ask you something?" I asked her.

It was after school, Annabeth and I were walking to meet the others at the cars, when I decided to…ask her something…

"Yeah, what's up?" She said to me, smiling.

"You probably heard that I broke up with Rachel right?" I asked her.

I knew that she heard it. Everybody has heard it. It's the top story of the school, and when you break up or get together with someone; it's always the top story of the school. I know from experience. And trust me when I say that you don't want to be in that position, it happened when I got together with Rachel; and now broke up with Rachel. I had my fair share of gossip.

"Everyone has heard it, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes.

"I was wondering if you would want to go out with me…" I told her, stepping in front of her; stopping our walk to the car.

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows, "You just broke up with Rachel you know, it feels like I'm your rebound. Also, I don't want to be somebody's second choice Percy."

She pushed past me and she started too walked away.

For once, Annabeth was wrong. She was always my first choice, and she always will be; nothing will ever change that. She's very smart, but not a mind reader.

I ran up to Annabeth and stopped in front of her, we were inches apart.

"Annabeth, you're not my second choice. You will always be my first choice. Rachel was just somebody to fill the void that got created when you left, but no matter what happened; or how many times you saw me with Rachel, I will always pick you. Always," I told her.

"That's really sweet Percy, but…"

"Please, Annabeth, give me a chance."

Annabeth looked down at her shoes, "Okay, I'll go out with you. Just, don't do anything stupid that will make me regret it."

I grinned; I took her hand and ran off to where the others were.

"Why are you two holding hands? Did Percy ask you out?" Hazel asked excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Hazel, calm down, but seriously did Percy asked you out?" Piper asked.

Annabeth nodded her head, Thalia, Hazel, and Piper broke out into smiles. Then Hazel took Annabeth's hand and dragged her to Thalia's car.

Piper walked up to me, "Where are you taking Annabeth? And don't say it's a surprise and I can't know because you probably have an idea where you and Annabeth are going. Also, I'm asking this so I can get Annabeth ready."

"Ummm," I said. Piper was right, I did know where to take Annabeth; a place that she doesn't have to hide who she is and to me (and I think her as well) that's pretty important. "I'm taking her to this park; no one really knows where it is so she doesn't have to hide who she really is."

Piper smiled, "That's really nice Percy. I'll see you guys tomorrow, I'll see later today Percy."

And with that, Piper got into Thalia's car and they sped away.

"Why do you have to do that? Now Piper thinks that you're really romantic, and making us look bad!" Jason said.

Frank nodded and Nico looked like he didn't care, and he probably didn't.

 **Annabeth**

Piper spent almost an hour picking out my clothes, I know that this doesn't sound like her at all but sometimes she gets like this. Once she has her mind on something she doesn't change it; only under certain circumstances. That never really happens though.

When she was done with me, I ended looking extremely normal; from a scale of 8-22, 8 being relatively normal and 22 normal I'm about 156.

I was wearing a pair of grey converse with sea green laces, dark blue skinny jeans, my famous orange t-shirt, and a black hoddie; with my hair was up in high pony tail.

I was sitting on the couch with Piper, Hazel, and Thalia; watching The Perks of Being a Wallflower while waiting for Percy to show up. Right now it was about 7:00 and it was already dark outside.

The doorbell rang and Piper went to get it. "Annabeth, Percy's here," Piper yelled.

I walked up to the door; and looked at Percy; he was wearing a pair of classic converse **(A/N black with white laces, if you didn't know)** , black jeans, a white shirt and a bright blue hoddie.

"You look really nice Annabeth," Percy said to me.

"Thanks, you didn't that bad yourself, Seaweed Brain," I told him back.

We walked to his car and once we were in it, he took a black cloth out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Put it on, I don't want you to know where we are going until we get there," he told me.

I put the black cloth over my eyes and tied it at the back of my head.

I heard Percy put on the radio and our song Dangerous came on and I started laughing; soon Percy started laughing as well.

"Can I ask you something?" Percy asked me.

"Sure, go ahead," I told him and waited for the question.

"How did you guys come up with this song? I remember watching you guys debut it at the mall; but I couldn't figure out what this song was about."

"Sometimes you really are a Seaweed Brain. Piper wrote that when she saw Drew cheat on Jason, and when Jason got back together with her; Piper decided that she was dangerous. We get the inspiration for our songs with stuff that happened to us, " I told him.

"Piper cares about Jason right?" Percy asked me. I felt the car taking a left turn.

"Well she cares about everyone, but yeah she cares about Jason," I told him.

"Don't tell Piper, but Jason really likes her. His planning on breaking up with Drew soon; I don't know when, but it's soon," Percy said.

I smiled. Piper got a chance to be happy; and that's a big part of life, being happy.

I felt the car stop and the engine going flat, Percy's door opened and closed. I took off my seat belt and waited for Percy to open my door. Normally I would open the door myself but I couldn't see anything with the blindfold on. My door opened and Percy grabbed my hand carefully, leading me out of the car.

I felt the ground soften and Percy went behind me and took off my blindfold. It took a second for my eyes to adjust. I was standing in the middle of an abandoned park that faced the ocean.

"Percy, this place is beautiful. Where did you find it?" I asked, walking around the sand covered park.

"Rachel and I once had this really bad fight and I walked out of her house. I didn't know where I was going but my legs just took me here. Every time I came here no one was here; you can't see it because a wall of branches about six feet tall blocks the view. Whenever I needed to be alone, I came here; nobody knows where it is but me, and know you," Percy told me.

I walked over to a swig and sat down. I thought that Percy was going to sit beside me, but he started pushing me on the swing.

"You don't have to do that you know," I told him laughing.

"Yes, but I want too. It makes me happy seeing you smile," Percy told me, pushing me higher on the swing.

-Line Break-

"So, Annabeth, if we were going to do this again; what would you say?" Percy asked me.

After he pushed me on the swing, we took a walk down the beach.

"I don't know; why do you care about what I say now? Why don't you just live in the moment and ask me when you want to?" I told him.

"Okay," Percy told me, "we should head back. It's almost 11:00 and we have school tomorrow. We also have to perform our song."

-Line break-

"I had a really great time Percy," I told him.

"Me too," he told me.

We were walking to my front door.

I was about to open the door when Percy grabbed both of my hands, and started to lean in. It took me a second to comprehend what was happening when Percy's lips touched mine.

I never kissed anyone before, so this was new to me. The only time I got kissed was on the cheek when we were one tour and we had met and greets. I kissed him back, even though I had no idea what I was doing.

We pulled away.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" Percy asked looking down at his shoes. I saw that his cheeks were slightly red. It was cute.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow; and Percy?" I asked him.

He turned around and smiled at me. I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, "Good night."

I turned around and ran to the door.

-Line skip-

"How was your date with Percy? You came home pretty late," Thalia asked me on the way to school.

"It was fantastic, and he kissed me after. It was the best," I told them smiling at the memory.

"Oooooo, Annabeth had her first kiss," they all said in unison.

I felt heat rushing up to me cheeks; I shook my head and got out of the car.

I wondered how Percy was going to be around me. Would he act like nothing happen or would he be acting like a boyfriend even though I'm not his girlfriend.

I turned the corner to my locker and saw Percy being pushed up against a locker kissing Rachel. The worst part was they were right in front of my locker. **(A/N I know this is cliché but just bare with me.)**

I stood there, still, not moving. I just watch them in disgust as they waved their PDA in front of my face. Percy broke the kiss and looked in my direction; his eyes widen and stared at me in shock. I turned around and walked the other way, keeping my head down so people couldn't see the tears that I knew were streaming down my face.

Someone grabbed my wrist and made me face them. To my surprise, not, it was Percy.

"Annabeth, let me explain," Percy said desperately.

"I told you not to do anything that will make me regret it," I told him looking down, "and you did. I can't believe you did. I'll see you later."

And with that I turned away from him not looking back.

I heard him called out to my saying that Rachel pushed him up against the looker and that he tried to get her off of him. I ignored him, which was really hard because he was in every single on of my classes. I just put on my headset and listened to music, only taking them off when the teacher was talking.

When it was music class, Piper tackled me with a hug. I'm guessing that she heard. Percy kept bothering me and I ignored him. Mr. Apollo told us to go outside and practice our song for five minutes, and then we had to perform. Unfortunately for me, Percy took that as a sign to talk to me about our dilemma.

"Annabeth, please, listen to me. Five minutes. Please," Percy begged.

"Fine, five minutes, go," I told him.

"Rachel heard that we went out together, and then she started asking me about it and next thing I knew she was kissing me. I tried to make her get off of me, and when I finally did, I saw you walking away. I promise I didn't want to do it, please believe me," Percy said.

I was about to say something when Hazel came out of the room and looked at me worried. "Annabeth, Thalia and Nico aren't here. They said that they were practicing their song because they needed to fix something."

"But Thalia's playing the drums, who's going to play the drums?" I asked her. In our song, the drums are a big part of it.

"She said that Piper should be able to play them, you have to asked her," Hazel said entering the classroom.

Percy and I followed shortly behind. I walked up to Piper who was with Jason, she was playing the guitar and Jason was singing something; probably their song.

"Piper can you play the drums? Thalia isn't here and you are the only one that knows the song and can play the drums," I asked her. I looked at her with pleading eyes.

"If you can fine the sheet music, then fine," Piper said, handing the guitar to Jason. Their hands touched and Piper smiled at Jason and he smiled back.

They're cute.

I went over to Hazel and asked if she has the sheet music to our song, she normally has all the music, she gave me the music and I gave it to Piper. Piper looked it over and went over to Mr. Apollo, most likely asking for drum sticks.

"Okay, Percy and Annabeth time for you guys to perform the song," Mr. Apollo said, taking a seat at the back of the room.

I glanced over at Rachel who gave me a smirk. I decided right there that I'm not going to let her win, I won't let her get to me.

Hazel went to the piano and I got two microphones. I looked over to Piper who gave me a thumbs up while spinning drum sticks in her hands. Hazel started to play the piano.

(Annabeth _: Italics,_ Percy **: Bold,** _ **Both: Bold Italics)**_

 _Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them_

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

 **I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine**  
 _(Oh, we had everything)_  
 **Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind**  
 _(Yeah, but this is happenin')_

 **You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
** _ **There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love**_

 _ **Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
**_ **I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart** _ **  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again**_

 _Oh, tear ducts and rust_  
 **I'll fix it for us**  
 _We're collecting dust_  
 _But our love's enough_  
 **You're holding it in  
** _You're pouring a drink_  
 **No nothing is as bad as it seems**  
 _We'll come clean_

 _ **Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again**_

 _ **Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again**_  
 _  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

Hazel's piano playing ended to the sound of our voices.

During the song Percy and I ended up face to face, eye to eye. I know that Percy was telling the truth, I could hear it in his voice as he sang.

"I forgive you."

 **! I don't know when I going to update, but it might be soon.**

 **Next chapter is going to be about Thalia and Nico's friendship since I decided to not do Thlico. There going to be best friends. If you want Will to end up with Nico then let me know! I'm up for suggestions. Until next time!**


	12. The Reason I Hold On

**I'm so sorry for not updating! The next chapter will be about Jasper, I might make it a 2 part thing. I also have been working on a Haikyuu! xreader with my friend that we are going to post on Wattpad.**

 **I don't own anything but the plot.**

 **Thalia**

"I'm sorry; Nico and I tried to change some of the lyrics up. I didn't want to fail!" I told Annabeth.

"It's okay. Piper totally nailed the drum part," she told me.

The day that Annabeth and Percy had to sing the song, Nico wanted to change our song because 'it sounds too much like a love song' and our relationship is completely platonic. I had experience writing a song before, but I never had to write a one that was not romantic and had to be a duet. The only ones I know are the ones of musicals and Disney movies.

"What part did you have to change? Your song is really good," Piper asked me, lying down on the couch.

It was another late night at the recording studio, and the worst part was that it was a Sunday; tomorrow we have school. I glanced over at the clock and it read 1:49am; great.

"Nico said that it sounds 'too romantic' but when we went to change it, there was nothing we could do because if we changed the lyrics, the song wouldn't make any sense," I told them yawning.

"Why don't you say that it's dedicated to someone or something? So people know that you're not singing it to each other," Hazel said, lying down on the floor.

"I didn't think about that, sounds good, I'll ask Nico tomorrow. One of us should call one of the boys to pick us up or something, I don't think I could drive without falling asleep," I slurred.

"I already texted Percy, and said that he's going to bring his mom's van so we can all fit into the car," Annabeth said, lying down next to Hazel.

"Sounds good," I told them, closing my eyes falling asleep on the other couch.

* * *

"Wake up Thals," I heard a voice say.

"Go away."

"We are going to be late for school and we already got you coffee; its going to get cold."

I opened my eyes and saw Jason, holding a cup of coffee.

"Where are the others?" I asked him.

"They went to get changed, you should too, we leave in about 15 minutes," he told me.

I took the coffee out of his hand and went up stairs to my room. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, changed into a pair of dark blue jeans, a black lose top, bright blue converse, then I grabbed my bag and ran down stairs. I voted against getting them (the converse in that colour), but Piper told me it went with my eyes or something like that.

I saw Percy down stairs waiting for me.

"Come on, everyone else is in the car," he said to me, with a goofy grin.

"Whatever Kelp Head," I told him.

Percy walked out of the house and I followed behind him, locking the door. I opened the van door and took a seat next to Hazel in the very back. Percy was driving and Annabeth was sitting in the passenger seat. Jason and Piper were sitting in the row a head of us, Piper was sleeping on Jason's shoulder and he didn't seem to mind. That left Hazel and I in the back.

I nudged Hazel and pointed to Jason and Piper; she smiled, took out her phone and snapped a picture of them. I laughed a bit, causing Jason to turn his head.

"What-Thals…..where are your contacts?" Jason asked quietly.

Hazel looked though her bag and pulled out a small mirror and handed it to me. I took it and looked at myself, my eyes widen when I saw that my eyes were blue and not brown.

"Crap!" I swore.

"Check though Piper's bag, Jason, there might be some extra contacts," Annabeth told him.

"Yeah, I don't really want to go though Piper's bag. It's an invasion of her privacy," Jason said.

"And making her head lean on your shoulder isn't?" Percy asked, smirking.

"You did what?" Hazel asked Jason.

"I didn't do anything!" Jason told us.

"Can you guys stop yelling? You're going to wake up Piper!" Annabeth whisper shouted at us.

"Too late, and Thalia, there are some extra contacts in the front pocket of my backpack. Jason, can you get them for her?" Piper told us, yawning.

Jason nodded, but before he gave me the contacts, he gave Piper a cup of coffee first then gave me the contacts.

I careful slipped on the contacts and blinked a couple of times.

"Are they good?" I asked Hazel.

"Up, they look fine," she told me.

Percy stopped the car and everyone got out, and heading towards the school.

I walked down the hallway to where my classes with Nico were, but when I got to the class, Nico wasn't there. I walked out of the classroom and tapped a random person on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but do you know what day it is today?" I asked with a smile.

The girl looked down at her watch, "It's Monday, December 17."

"Thanks."

I walked out of the school, and took a bus to the grave yard.

* * *

After about 20 minutes on a smelly bus, and the bus driver giving me weird looks, I arrived at the bus stop that was closes to the grave yard. I walked through the rusty gate and started to walk around. I don't remember where the grave was, but I kept walking.

I realized how many people have died, Smith, Robert, White, Grey, Blackwood, Willow; I didn't really like grave yards, but I knew that Nico was here.

I walked past a familiar great oak tree, and saw Nico standing in front of a grave. I, carefully, walked towards him.

"Not going to school is bad for your G.P.A, you know," I said, walking up beside him.

"Says the person who skipped school to find me," Nico said, not taking his eyes off of the grave.

"Touché."

I looked down at the grave and its read:

 **BIANCA DI ANGELO**

 **1998-2012**

 **LOVING SISTER AND BELOVED FRIEND**

"Every time I come here, I realize how stupid that tombstone is; it's so generic. I walked buy at least five other tombstones that says the exact same thing," he told me. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Even when I was mad at you, I know that you would be here, especially when today is the day she died," I told him.

"She was the best sister, but don't get me wrong. I love having Hazel as a sister. It's just not the same. Also we're only half siblings, Bianca and I were full blood," he told me in a whisper.

"I don't really think that blood matters though. Jason and I aren't full blood siblings, but I would treat him the same even if we were," I told him.

Nico nodded his head.

"You know our song? We should dedicate it to Bianca, it's not too late to head back to school," I said. "I think that Bianca would like it."

"Yeah she would, okay, let's head back," Nico put the blue and white flowers, which were in his hand, on the bottom of the tombstone.

"She was a really great person you know, I was really happy that I got to know her as a friend," I told him, heading to the parking lot.

"She really was."

* * *

"Where were you two? We were worried sick!" Hazel said, running up to us. She tackled Nico with a hug, and Nico gladly returned it.

When Nico and I returned, it was the start of lunch. We walked over to our group when we saw them leaving the school.

"I over slept and Thalia went to get me when she noticed I wasn't in class," Nico lied smoothly.

"How come I never get hugs?" Percy said, looking down at the ground sadly,

Frank and Jason burst out laughing and Piper and Annabeth smiled.

"Do you want Annabeth to hug you?" Piper joked, as if she was talking to a kid.

Percy grinned and nodded his head. He walked over to Annabeth and gave her a hug from the back, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Ew, please, no P.D.A!" Frank said, covering his eyes and Hazel's.

Hazel covered her eyes over top of Frank's hands and smiled.

Piper quickly snapped a picture of both of them with her phone and started laughing.

"Come on guys, we have lunch then music; did you guys figure out what to do for your song?" Annabeth asked, trying to get out of Percy's grip.

Nico and I shared a look, "Yeah, we got it figured it. Now, let's eat," I told him.

There were three seats in the back, three more seats behind those seats, the passenger seat and driver seats.

We all squished into Percy's van. Percy and Frank went into the two front seats because they were 'the biggest' and Percy was driving. Jason sat next to the window at the left, with Piper in the middle, and me on the window seat to the right. In the very back of the car, Nico was sitting behind Jason; Hazel was sitting behind Piper and Annabeth behind me.

I didn't find it a surprise that Jason chose to sit nest to Piper. Jason is my brother, and deserved to be happy.

Percy drove for about 10 minutes until we arrived at this pizza place. We filed out of his car and into the pizza place. It was small. The walls were white, the floor was checkered black and white tiles, there was a white counter with a cash register, there were tables and chairs everywhere and there were menu signs hanging from the ceiling.

Percy walked up to the counter and rang the bell that was sitting there. A male teenager came out from where the kitchen was; he had the same hair as Jason, black rimed glasses, soft green eyes, and his name tag said 'Jordan'. "Hey Percy, I see you brought some friends with you," he said to us smiling.

Percy smiled back. "Hey man, yeah its lunch break and I thought I would bring them over to eat some of the most amazing pizza ever."

"Awesome! Do you want the usual?" he asked walking to the register.

"What's the usual?" Annabeth asked, Jordan.

"Two large pizzas; one cheese and one pepperoni," he answered, smiling, glancing at Piper who was talking with Jason.

Annabeth looked at Percy and raised an eyebrow at him. "You come here and eat two large pizzas by yourself?"

"Well, I eat like one pizza and bring the other pizza to my mom and Paul, so my mom does have to cook," Percy said.

"That's really sweet Percy," Annabeth said and gave him a peck on his cheek.

Percy blushed and looked down.

"I'm guessing you want the usual?" Jordan asked, smiling.

Percy nodded and took out his wallet, but Annabeth put her hand on Percy's arm. "Nope, we are paying now sit down with Jason, Frank, Hayley, and Nico. Paige and Thea can stay and help."

Percy put his hands up in surrender and walked over to the table.

Annabeth nudged Piper, "Pay."

"You tell Percy that _you_ were paying and now I'm paying?" Piper asked her in fake shock.

"I said 'we' and I" Annabeth smirked.

"Whatever."

Jordan laughed and tapped in the money amount. "That will be $27.45 and if you don't mind me asking, are you Thea or Paige?"

Piper laughed, "I'm Paige."

Annabeth handed me cups and we went and got drinks. We walked over to the table; I sat in the seat in front of Jason, beside Nico, and Annabeth sat in front of Percy.

"What's up with you?" I asked Jason. When we sat down, Jason never took his eyes off of Piper paying. "Are you jealous?"

"No, who is that guy anyways?" Jason asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"His person who is giving us pizza," I told him. "Right, Nico? You have nothing to be jealous about."

"Well, I personally think that Jason likes Pip-Paige, but he has a girlfriend and shouldn't get jealous even though his girlfriend is a horrid, unlikeable person," Nico said as I gave him a high five.

"Whatever," Jason told us rolling his eyes.

"Hey! I come with pizza," Piper said, placing the pizza down at the table.

After everyone got their pizza and started eating, Piper turned to Jason, "What's with your sour face? Does your pizza not taste good or something? If your pizza doesn't taste good, then there's something wrong with you."

I don't know how, but Piper and Hazel could always make people feel better just by giving them a smile. So, when Piper gave Jason a bright smile after asking if his pizza tasted bad; his whole face lit up like the fireworks.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be fine? Is there something not to be fine about?" Jason stammered.

My brother is an idiot.

"What he means is what went on between you and Jordan?" I asked her.

Piper rolled her eyes, "He asked me if I was Paige or Thea; then I paid for the pizza waited about 10 minutes then came back here and sat down to a lot of questions."

I glanced over at Jason who looked thankful that I asked that; he so owes my one.

"Eat your pizza, you can't sing on an empty stomach," Nico told me, take his third slice.

* * *

After an eventful lunch, we all went our separate ways and met up at the music. Nico and I were having an argument; which one was better: Fall Out Boy or Green Day. Both were great bands, so both of us didn't know which one was better. We decided that if we keep having the same argument our answer would change each time. This time we chose not to choose.

I know that that sounds pretty confusing, but what's life with out a little confusion. What's life without a little bit of everything?

I opened the door to enter the music room. Everyone was already there; except for our teacher.

I walked over to Annabeth and sat beside her, "Where's the teacher?"

She pointed to the door; just as Mr. Apollo came in, "His there."

I rolled me eyes, "Gezz, thanks."

"Sorry that I'm late everyone; Nico, Thea are you two ready to sing your song?" Mr. Apollo asked us, taking a seat in the back of the room.

I looked over at Nico who gave me a small nodded, and we took the stage. Hazel stood up as well and sat down at the piano.

"What's your song called?" Mr. Apollo asked us.

"It's called 'Stay' and it's dedicated to Bianca," Nico bluntly said.

Percy and Annabeth gave us both sad smiles because they were friends with Bianca when we all started to become friends.

I gave him a microphone. I turned back to Hazel and gave her a nodded; tell her it start playing the piano.

(Thalia: Underlined, Nico: _Italics,_ Both: **Bold)**

All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"  
He said, "If you dare, come a little closer."

Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know.

Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay

 _It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take, it's given_

Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know.

Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
Yeah, it takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay.

 **Ooh, ooh, ooh, the reason I hold on  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone  
Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving.**

Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
Yeah, it takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay, stay.  
I want you to stay, oooh.

There was a silence, and after about 30 seconds of it; everyone started clapping. Hazel got up from the piano and went to hug Nico. I don't think that she knew we were going to dedicate this song to Bianca.

"That was a really nice song guys," Mr. Apollo said, "Now, in two days the next people who will perform will be Jason and Paige. I really hope that you finished writing your song."

After class, one of our classmates walked up to us; it was Will.

"Are you two dating?" Will asked.

"No, but were friends," I told him.

"Best friends," Nico corrected.

 **Like I sad before I'm sorry that I didn't update for a while. I didn't know what to do for this chapter and I didn't want it to be a crappy chapter so I took a little long on it. Okay, a lot longer on it. Until next time XD**


	13. No One Can Hurt You Now (1)

**'Im so sorry for not updating! Thanks to anyone who stuck by this story and kept reading it even with all of the slow updates. This chapter is to all of the Jasper Fans...part one of two**

 **I don't own anything**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Piper**

"Where do you want to meet up?" Jason asked me.

In about two day, we had to perform our song. Nico and Thalia just did theirs yesterday.

"Do you want to work on it today? We could practice it. Maybe in the park or something," I suggested.

Even though it's the middle of December, it was warm enough to work outside, but not warm enough to go to school is shorts and a tank top.

"Sure, I'll meet you there at 6:00," Jason told me.

School had just ended, and everyone was exiting the building. Jason and I said our goodbyes and I walked over to Thalia, Annabeth, and Hazel.

"What were you and Jason talking about?" Thalia teased.

I rolled my eyes. "We were planning what time to meet up today. I won't be eating with you guys, so eat whatever you want."

Hazel looked at Annabeth and Thalia, "Pizza it is."

I rolled my eyes at them and got into the car.

After about 3 hours of watching T.V, I decided to get really to meet up with Jason. Thalia keeps calling it a date, but I told her it wasn't. 1) Jason has a girlfriend, and 2) Jason has a horrid girlfriend.

I asked him again today if he was going to break up with her, but he didn't reply me; instead, he immediately changed the topic. Some type of conversation that was. Now, I even wonder if he is going to break up with her.

Since it still was kind of warm outside, I decided to wear a pair of dark blue jeans, with a red shirt, a white jean jacket, and some white converses with blue flecks on them.

Just as I was about to leave, I heard Thalia callout. "Have fun on you date!"

"It's not a date!" I yelled back irritated.

It took only me ten minutes to walk to the park. I was listening to a playlist on my phone, and it was as loud as my ears could take. I always try to avoid the term 'I listen to music on the highest possible volume' because if you actually listen to the highest possible volume, then you're going to damage your ear drums.

I sat on a bench and took out my song writing notebook. I checked my watch, and Jason was 20 minutes late. I shook my head. It's probably just traffic or something. I looked over to the street and saw that there weren't many cars there. Okay…maybe not traffic…

Another 20 minutes have passed. Is it possible that he ditched me? I texted him about 15 minutes ago, to see if he was actually coming, but no reply. One other thing that really pissed me off was that I could he got the message. At the bottom of my text, it read ' _seen at 6:38'._

I tried using my – non existing – telepathic powers, and make Jason answer me back. It didn't work. So, I just sat there. I looked back at the song book that was still in my hands, and I started writing.

Time flew by, and after I wrote about the first verse and course of the new song, I got an alert on my phone telling me that I only had 15% of battery left. I stopped my music and pulled out my ear buds. I took a quick glance at the time. It was 7:47. I've been sitting on this bench for an hour and 47 minutes.

I got up from the bench, and started walking. I don't know where I was walking to, but I eventually stopped at a door. I looked up, and it was the pizza place that Percy had bough us to yesterday. I opened the door, causing a bell to ring, and I walked up to the counter.

I haven't eaten since lunch. I figured that Jason and I would have gone to get something to eat, but he didn't show up.

Jordan walked out of the kitchen fixing his glasses. He looked up at me and smiled, "Hey Paige."

"Hi," I said with not much enthusiasm.

He frowned at me, "Are you okay?"

"Not really, but I'm kind of hungry. Can I get some pizza?" I asked him, with a small smile.

He nodded, "Of course."

I pulled out my wallet, but Jordan raised his hand telling me to stop, "On me."

"You don't have to," I told him shaking my head.

"I know, but you look a little down. The least I could do for you is by you some pizza," he told me.

I nodded at him, and he went back into the kitchen, and then came back with two slices of pizza and two drinks. I assumed that one of them were for him.

We sat down at on of the tables and started to eat.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jordan asked, breaking the silence.

"Do you want to know what happened?" I asked him.

"To be honest, I do want to know because no one really comes here alone; except for Percy. If you don't want to tell, its okay, I understand," he calmly said.

I took a sip of my drink and lay back in the chair. "There's this class assignment at my school. We have to write a song and perform it. Jason and I are partners – "

"Jason is the blonde one you came here with yesterday right?" he interjected.

"Yes."

"Okay, sorry, go on," he apologized.

"So, he and I are partners. We decided today that we would practice the song at the park. I waited for about 2 hours, and he didn't show. I feel tired from all the time I've spent on him. I waited for 2 hour for someone, who didn't even show up, when I could have just left. I feel pathetic," I grumbled.

"Well," he said, "I think that you aren't as pathetic as you might think. I also think that you're very loyal for waiting that long. Most people, including me, would have left within ten minutes, but you stayed and I think that's a sign of how great a friend you are."

I smiled at him, "Thanks, I think I really needed to here that."

"Well, it's getting late, can I walk you home?" Jordan asked me, getting up.

"I guess you could, but only if you want," I told him, putting on my coat.

We got to talking, and it turns out that we have a lot in common. We have the same taste in music, books, T.V shows, and movies.

"Thanks for walking me home," I told him opening the door to my house.

"Anytime, we should do this more often. Its fun hanging out with you," Jordan told me, "Good night."

"Good night," I said and walked into my house.

"I'm home!" I yelled.

Almost immediately, Annabeth, Thalia, and Hazel ran down the stairs.

"How was Jason? Did he pay for your meal? If he didn't, then I have another murder to plan," Thalia said.

"I actually didn't do anything with Jason," I told them, taking off my shoes.

"WHAT!?" they yelled in unison.

"Can you repeat that one more time, and then tell us what on earth you've been doing for the past three hours," Hazel told me.

"When I got to the park, I waited two hours for Jason before leaving. Then I went to the pizza place we went to yesterday and Jordan and I talked for a bit, and then walked me home," I told them.

"Does Jason know you were with Jordan?" Annabeth asked as she furrowed her eyebrows.

I raise my eyebrows at her, "Should he know? He left me there! He didn't even text or call to tell me he wasn't going to show. I sat on a bench, like an idiot, for two freaking hours! I don't care. If he knows or he doesn't know; it's not my problem!"

I grabbed my bag walked up to my room, and slammed my door shut.

I plugged my phone into the changer, and plugged my MP3 playing into my speakers. You should always have another source of portable music.

I selected an album on my phone, and turned up the volume.

Should I have told Jason that I was with Jordan? I, personally, don't think that I did anything wrong. He's the one who left me there and didn't bother to tell me that he wasn't going to show.

I walked over to my bag, took out my song book, and started writing.

 **Jason**

After Piper and I finished making our arrangements for tonight, I walked over to Percy car.

"Jason!" I heard someone call from behind me.

I turned around, and Drew and I were face to face.

"Oh, hey Drew," I said, with a small smile.

"'Oh, hey, Drew'? That's the welcome I get from my boyfriend? Why do you keep hanging out with those people," she asked me, pointing at Thalia's car that was driving away.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "'Those people' are my friends."

"You shouldn't hang out with them so much. You should be with me. I know that everyone of your friends broke up with mine friends for _them,_ and I not going to let that happened to me too," Drew said.

"Too late," I told her, walking away.

She grabbed my arm, digging her nail in it, and turned me around.

"What did you just say?" she screeched at me.

"Too late, I'm breaking up with you. You can't say that about my friends, and treat them the way you do. That's not someone who I want to date, and good for me, I'm not dating you anymore," I yelled. "Also, Reyna broke up with Nico. Get your facts straight."

I pulled my arm from her grip and walked to Percy's car.

-Line Break-

When we entered Percy's apartment, we went straight to his room.

"Are you happy?" Percy asked me.

"About breaking up with Drew, or seeing Piper later today because I'm pretty happy about both of the situations," I told him.

Then there was a knock on the bedroom door. Percy opened it, and his mom entered.

"Jason, sweetie, your phone has been going ballistic for about five minutes. You should see who it is," Sally, Percy's mom, laughed.

"Thanks Sally," I smiled at her.

I got up from my spot on Percy's bed, and walked to the living room where my phone stood. I unlocked the password, and my phone blew up. Not literarily, but it blew up with notifications, from my father.

You're probably thinking, why I call him 'father' and not 'dad'. He stopped being a father to me once Thalia left. He blamed me and I blamed myself.

 _Where the hell are you?_

4:50

 _Jason, I'm being serious come home right now_

5:09

 _Jason Grace. Come home NOW!_

5:10

 _How many times do I have to tell you? COME NOW_

5:11

"Percy! Can you come here for a second?" I yelled.

Her walked into the living room.

"What's up? Is Piper the one who 'blew up' your phone?" Percy smirked.

"I wish," I told him, showing him my phone. "I got to go. I'll see you back here."

Percy nodded reluctantly, and went to his/ our room. I went to the door and put on my shoes. He came back and tossed me his keys. I smiled at him and left.

The last time I saw my father, was when Thalia left. I basically moved in with Percy, and only went back when I had to. And even when I went back, I always made sure that he wasn't there.

I drove up into the driveway, and parked the car. I went up to the door and stood there. I would say there was at least five more seconds until my father comes and opens the door because he heard the car engine. There were five seconds to choose to turn back, and go to the park. I have to make this quick, so that I could make it in time to meet Piper at the park.

Just when I was about to ring the door bell, the door swung open, reviling my angry father.

"Oh, so you decided to show up," he said in a bitter tone.

"You decided to text me," I restored back.

"Don't give me that attitude," he said, clucking his fist, "Now, come inside. We need to have a little chat."

"If you don't mind, I rather stay outside. Where there are people and witnesses," I said, taking a step back away from him.

"Don't talk to me that way. I am your dad, and you will treat me with respect," he said, grabbing my arm, pulling me into the house.

"No," I yelled at him, trying to get my arm out of his grip, but he held my arm firmly. "You stopped being my father a long time ago. If you don't treat me with respect, don't except me to treat you with respect."

I heard my phone ping, and I got a text from Piper. I saw the word 'where' before my phone got throw across the room.

"I'm trying to talk to you! Don't ignore me!" my father yelled at me.

Then there was a sharp pain across my cheek.

He punched me.

My father just punched me.

I looked up at him in disbelief. Even when he was furious with me, he never laid a hand on me. That's where he drew the line.

Without a second thought, I picked up my damaged phone and walked out, slamming the door behind me. I walked over to the car, and got inside. I started the car, backed out of the driveway, and drove a couple of blocks down the road.

I pulled over to the side of the road, and carefully put my hand to my cheek, and flinched. There was a small bump on my cheek that would defiantly swell.

Glancing over to the car clack, I noticed that the time was close to nine.

Damn it.

I missed my date- I mean meeting- with Piper. She's going to be so mad at me.

I pulled back out in to the passing traffic, and drove to Piper's house. Hopefully she would forgive me. I don't want her to be mad at me again, and the last time she was, she left.

-Time Skip-

I got out of the car, and walked up to door. I was about to ring the doorbell, but what if they were asleep? I walked around to the back of the house, and there were five windows.

I picked up some stones from the ground, and picked a window. Obviously, I picked a window that had a light on, and that left only two. I guessed my luck, and threw a stone.

 _Tap_

 _Plunk_

 _Tap_

 _Pluck_

 _Tap_

 _Pluck_

A figure came to the window, and opened it.

"Jason?"

I guess I picked correctly.

"Pipes?" I shout whispered.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Come down."

She looked reluctant, but gave me a quick nod and shut her window.

A few minutes later, Piper came out of the back door. She was wearing an oversized purple shirt, and yellow shorts.

"I know you're mad at me, and I'm so sorry that I didn't show up. Some stuff happened and I couldn't come. I should have texted of called you, but someone broke my phone," I ranted.

"Jason it's – what happened?" she asked me, her eyes filling with concern.

"My father and I had a little disagreement, and he didn't take me talking back to him well," I told her.

She put her hand on my cheek and rubbed the bruise carefully. I was about to flinch, but it didn't hurt, not when Piper touched it. She grabbed my hand, and pulled me into the house.

Piper went to the kitchen and got out an ice pack.

"I wrote a new song, that I think we should sing instead of the one we originally wrote. It fits our situation much better," she told me, slowly putting the ice pack on my cheek.

"Can I hear it?" I asked her.

"Yeah, since we have to perform in two days, I can teach it to you," she told me.

"I'll show up."

There was a silence in the room.

"I wrote another too actually," Piper said, breaking the short lived silence.

"How many song have you written?" I clucked.

"Altogether? A lot. Today? About three," she told me.

She took my hand and replaced her hand with mine, holding the ice pack.

She kissed me on the forehead, and walked out of the kitchen. I seriously hope that I don't screw this up.

After a few minutes, she came back with a guitar in hand. Piper took my free hand and led me outside. We sat down on a big rock that they had in their yard.

Then Piper stared to strum her guitar.

(Piper: _Italics_ )

 _I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh

"You'll be alright Jason," Piper said.

"I know. I have you."

 **Stay tuned for part two. If you go to my profile page, in a few days. there might be a sneak peak of what the next chapter is about. Love Ya XOXOXO**


	14. Tell Me I'm Not Dreaming Alone (2)

**Thank to every one for followed, favourited, or reviewed on this story! It means so much to me that people actually read my story! This is one of my favourite songs! I'm going to go though the story and edit some of it, so sorry if I don't update for a while.**

 **By the way, if the people from 'The Droids' don't match up to the people I might have said previously, then please tell me, so I can make the change. If you have a song to suggest or something please PM me! I love hearing other peoples ideas.**

 **I don't own anything except for the plot and the band 'The Droids' (by the way I made that up, they aren't an actually band, but if it is an actual band tell me because the name was just the first thing that can to my head)**

* * *

 **Annabeth**

"Have you finished the song?" Riley asked us.

We were sitting in a (very boring) meeting with our manger and the band known as 'The Droids'. They're pretty popular in the music industry.

Riley was the drummer of the band. He had green eyes and light brown hair. His eyes were bright, but they were nothing like Percy's. Riley's eyes were really serious, and Percy's eyes were playful.

Aiden was the lead singer. He had light blue eyes and dark brown hair.

Austin had black hair, brown eyes, and was the bassist (plays bass) of the band.

Finally, there was Alex. He had brown hair and eyes, and he played the guitar.

Aiden and Alex were really nice, but Riley and Austin weren't.

"Yeah, we finished the song, not like you had anything to do with it," Thalia spat at him.

"Thals, be nice please," Piper nudged her.

Since they weren't the nicest people, Thalia didn't like them, but that was very understandable.

"So, who's going to play what? Are we going to have some people from our band and some people from your band, or do you want only the singers to switch between the bands and we put featuring?" Alex smiled at us.

"Well, we think that Aiden should come over and sing in our band because we did write the song. Are you guys okay with that?" Hazel asked, shyly.

None of us liked being around new people that we didn't know. The only people who have talked in this conversation were our manger, Hazel, Thalia, Riley, and Alex.

"I'm good with it, less work," Austin said.

"I'm fine with it, gives us a little more time to finish our new song," Alex told us.

"I'm good," Riley said.

"Well, I guess that I'm fine with it," Aiden smiled.

"Okay. Pipes gave him your number," I told her.

Piper gave me a look and rolled her eyes. Then she grabbed a near by note pad, and quickly scribbled her number. Aiden did the same.

"Oh my god, I have Piper McLean's phone number," Aiden mocked, smiling like an idiot.

Piper glared at him, "If I get some random phone calls from people I don't know, then I'm posting your number on social media."

"You're joking right?" Aiden laughed nervously.

"She's not joking. I learned that the hard way," Thalia said.

It was April first, and Thalia tweeted Piper's number as a joke. Piper started getting random phone calls and text messages from fans. Later that day, Piper did the same thing to Thalia's phone number, and both of them had to change their numbers. The phone bill was huge. Just in case you wanted to know what happened.

"We should go, school is tomorrow," I told them, standing up.

"Okay, I'll text Piper and she'll tell you what day is good for us. By the way, I like your hair guys; I couldn't really tell that it was you." Aiden smiled, and then left with the rest of his band.

We had to re-dye our hair because it was washing out faster than we thought.

-Line Break-

"Did you and Jason finish practicing your song?" I asked Piper on our way back home.

"Yeah, we'll be ready to perform for tomorrow," she told me.

After that little conversation, the car fell silent. We were all really tried today. During school, we had a fitness test in gym. It was pretty easy, but still very exhausting. Later we had an hour assembly, which we all feel asleep at. It was a very boring day, but that's wasn't what bothered me the most.

A normal day, I would have at least two people come up to me and tell me to stay away from Percy. I get it. He is the captain of the swim team and people of him attractive. Granted, one of them was always Rachel, but today there was nothing. Not even a sneering or a dirty look in the hallway.

Whenever we passed Drew, Rachel, Khione, and Reyna in the hallways, they would glace at us and keep walking. Reyna would give us a sorry look and kept walking; I found the even stranger.

It's probably all in my head though.

 **Jason**

"Are you and Piper ready to perform tomorrow?" Percy asked me as we walked though the front yard of the school.

"Yeah, our song is really good," I told him.

"Did you even help write the song?" Percy laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "I wrote the second verse and helped with the bridge, but Piper wrote the course and first verse."

"So, basically, you just wrote your part and help with the bridge, when Piper wrote her part and the course that is played throughout the whole song?" Percy questioned.

"Yeah," I told him.

"Hey Jason, Percy," we turned around to see Drew.

Percy rolled his eyes, "What do you want?"

"Hmmm," Drew started, "What do I want? I want you to stop talking to Paige, Alice, Hayley, and Thea."

I scoffed, "And why would we do that?"

"Because, I know their secret," Drew smirked. **(I know that this sounds really cliché, but just go with it.)**

I looked over at Percy, and we both gave each other an unnoticeable nod. "I have no idea what you are talking about," I told her.

Drew smiled, "Sure you don't. Just know that I know their secret, and if you don't stop talking to them then I'll tell everyone at school. I also know the people around here, it could be the front page on every newspaper and magazine you could think of. Am I clear?"

She gave us one last look and walked away.

"Do you think she was serious?" Percy asked, dead serious.

"I don't know, but I do know if that they actually know then I don't want them telling anyone," I told him.

"Same, what are we going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know."

–Line Break-

"Hey Jason," Piper smiled at me.

"H-hey Paige," I stammered.

She laughed, gods, I love her laugh. "Are you okay? From all of the time that I've known you, you have never stuttered to me before."

"I'm fine, just a little tried. Percy and I stayed up really late last night playing video games," I reassured her.

Piper eyed me curiously, and then nodded.

I hope she didn't see though my act.

 **Piper**

Jason is acting strangely.

He has been avoiding me, and keeps looking around like someone's stalking him. It's not just him though. Percy, Frank, and Nico have all been on edge with us.

Hazel noticed that Frank is barely looking or speaking to her. Thalia told us that Nico just keeps his ear buds in, and whenever she tried to talk to him, he just answered with one word. Then Annabeth told us that Percy has been very jittery with her.

Something's up with them.

"Something is serious bugging them," Thalia puffed.

"No shit Sherlock. Have they said anything to you?" Annabeth asked us.

"They aren't even eating lunch with us today. What can make them not want to be around us?" Hazel grumbled.

"It's okay Hazel," I whispered to her, putting her head on Hazel's shoulder.

"No it's not, it's like sophomore and junior. I don't like getting bullied," Hazel grumbled.

"Let's not think back to those days, there're in the past. Maybe there just having an off day," Annabeth suggested,

"Maybe," I said, and we continued our lunch.

-Time skip-

After school we decided to go home. We were supposed to do something with the guys, but we canceled because things were starting to get weird between us. When we told them we couldn't make it, they sounded relieved. Normally, they would badger us until we agreed to go. Today, they didn't even try.

"Maybe they are being blackmailed," Thalia suggested, walking into our living room.

Hazel rolled her eyes, "Like that would ever happen."

"What? People get blackmailed everyday, and it could happen to them," Thalia said, putting her hands up in surrender.

"Well, something is up with them," Annabeth mumbled.

I sighed, "Can we please stop talking about this? I just want to eat some food and watch a movie."

"I agree, what type of food do you want to eat?" Hazel asked.

"Pizza?" Thalia suggested.

"Nah, we had pizza all week, how about Chinese food?" Annabeth asked, putting a movie into our DVD player.

"I'm good with that. Hazel, you order," Thalia said, throwing Hazel the phone.

"Don't throw technology Thals, remember the last time you threw Annabeth her phone?" I told her.

"She had to get a new one," Thalia grumbled, plopping onto the couch.

"Food is on its way," Hazel said, tossing the phone on the couch and sitting next to Thalia.

-Time Skip-

"You ready to perform Pipes?" Hazel asked me as we got into Thalia's car.

"Yup, a lot of people asked me that. Is it nerve racking? " I told her.

"Not really, but then again we do it of a living," Hazel said.

"Oh, okay," I said.

"Do you think that the guys will avoid us today?" Annabeth asked breaking the short lived silence.

"Maybe, but Jason kind of has to talk to me because we are performing today," I told them.

"Well, have fun with that, bye," Thalia said, splitting off into another direction.

We all went off on our different ways. I walked into the classroom and sat next to a jittery Jason.

"You ready to perform today? I've been told that it's nerve racking," I asked him, taking out my notebook and pencil out.

"Yup," Jason told me.

The teacher walked in and everyone stopped talking, so much for my attempt at a conversation.

-Line break-

At lunch, Thalia, Hazel, Annabeth, and I were sitting outside under a tree. Today was probably the longest day I have ever lived. Jason ignored me, and didn't even try and talk to me.

It's not like I constantly wanted his attention, or any attention for the matter, but it was nice just talking to him. I'm used to having a lot of attention, having interviews, and meeting fans, but it was nice to talk to someone who just treats you like any other person.

I can not stand it anymore.

"I'll be right back," I told them.

I got up and walked over to where Jason, Frank, Nico, and Percy were eating. They seem to be having a conversation, but right now I don't really care.

I tapped Jason on the shoulder, and he turned around.

"Hey, what's up?" Jason said kind of nervously.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked him.

He nodded, and we walked a few meters away from the rest of the boys.

"Why are you avoiding us?" I asked him, with a sharp tone.

"W-what do you mean?" he stammered once again.

"Don't give me that crap, Jason. You have been avoiding us, all of you have, so what's the deal?"

Jason looked down at the ground guilty, "We have been avoiding you guys, but I can't tell you."

I rolled my eyes, "Like I haven't heard that one before."

"Please don't do this Pipes. Most of what I do is of you," Jason told me, with dead serious eyes.

"You don't need to protect me. I've lived most of my life alone, I think that I can fend of myself," I told him.

Then I walked away.

"How did your conversation go?" Annabeth asked, pointing to the boys who were stealing glances at us.

"Not the way I wanted it to," I grumbled. "I think I just made things worst."

-Time Skip-

"Jason, Paige, are you ready to perform?" Mr. Apollo asked us.

"Yeah, just give us five minutes to set yup," I smiled at him.

He nodded and walked away.

"Alice, Hayley, and Thea, can you take your places? We are going to perform in five," I told them.

They smiled at me and went to their respected places. I grabbed two microphones, and handed one to Jason, and nodded at Hazel to start playing the keyboard.

(Piper: regular, Jason: _Italics_ , Both: _**Bold Italics,**_ Thalia, Annabeth, and Hazel: **Bold** )

The story starts laying in the dark with someone new  
I'm feeling tired from all the time I spent on you  
But I know I'm strong from all the trouble I've been through  
The story starts where the story falls apart with you

Don't lie, bright eyes  
Is it me that you see when you fall asleep?  
Cause I know it's you I dream about every night  
Giving me a feeling like  
Love in the summer  
Way I've never felt with another  
Don't lie, bright eyes  
Is it me that you see?  
Tell me I'm not dreaming alone

 _The story starts lying in the dark broken and bruised  
I count the scars left in my heart from losing you  
And I was wrong but let's be honest you were too  
I miss the part where I was falling hard for you_

So don't lie, bright eyes  
Is it me that you see when you fall asleep?  
Cause I know it's you I dream about every night  
Giving me this feeling like  
Love in the summer  
Way I've never felt with another  
Don't lie, bright eyes  
Is it me that you see?  
Tell me I'm not dreaming alone

I can't take back the things I said  
 _And I won't say that I regret_  
 _ **Any day that I was yours  
**_  
 _ **Don't lie, bright eyes  
I know it's me that you see when you fall asleep  
And you know it's you I dream about every night  
Giving me this feeling like  
Love in the summer  
Way I've never felt with any other  
Don't lie, bright eyes  
It'll always be you and me, so why are we dreaming alone?  
**_ **Woah oh, woah oh, woah oh** _ **  
It'll always be you and me, so why are we dreaming alone?**_

The class clapped, and all of us took our seats.

I glanced at no one in particular, and fiddled with my fingers. I had this feeling like something bad was going to happen.

"I really liked the lyrics in your song, good job guys," Mr. Apollo said, nodding at us.

"Thanks," I told him.

-After Music-

"Paige, can I talk to you?" Jason asked me, as we left class.

"Sure," I smiled lightly.

He waited until most people were already at there next class, then decided to talk to me.

"What's up? We are going to be late for class," I told him.

"I don't think we can be friends anymore," Jason said quietly.

"What?" I asked, not sure if I heard him right.

"I don't think we can be friends anymore. I'll see you later," he said to me in a sad tone.

He walked away, leaving me in a now empty hallway.

I guess I am dreaming alone.

 **It ends a little sadly, but it will get better! I promise that I will update, it might not be soon, but i will update. My summer is way busier than I thought it would be. Granted, most of my time is spent on Pokemon Go...Keep reading!**


	15. All I Want To Be

**I feel like the worst writer for not updating at all during the summer! I'm so sorry! This chapter is kind of long. I just starting high school, so I don't know when I'm going to update next. Thank you for actually reading this book. Love you all.**

 **I don't anything except for the plot. You should read The Perks of Being A Wallflower if you haven't. It's one of my favourites.**

 **Piper**

I can tell you that the worst part of my life wasn't today because people lose friends everyday, but I can tell you that today wasn't a walk in the park either. I don't really know how to tell you how I feel because this never happened to me before.

Sure, when we first started the band, we did stop talking to Percy, Jason, Nico, and Frank, but that was a decision that all of us silently agreed on. This time was different. Jason went up to me and said that we couldn't be friends anymore.

"Piper, are you okay? You look kind of out of it," Thalia said, nudging me in the shoulder.

We were sitting at home, watching TV (like always), and I spaced out. I haven't told them about the whole Jason thing. I just hope that none of this happens to them.

"Sure. What were we talking about?" I said, absentmindedly.

Annabeth sighed, "We were asking if you called Aiden yet. We still have to set up a time to record and release our song."

I took out my phone, "Well, why don't I just call him now?"

I press on my contact that was labeled "Aiden (The dude from the band)" and hit call because who actually dials a number anymore (unless the number's new or your borrowing someone else's). I put the phone on speaker and the phone rang.

"Hello?" Aiden asked.

"Hey! It's Piper," I said.

"And Annabeth!"

"And Thalia!"

"And Hazel!"

"Okay, everyone is here. We were wondering when you want to record and where to release the song," I told him.

"What do you mean by "where"?" he asked.

"Normally when we release a now song, we do it by singing it live somewhere," Thalia told him. "We don't have to do it if you don't want to, though. It's just a tradition for us."

"No, it's okay. I really like that idea," Aiden chuckled. "So, when do you want to do it?"

"We could plan it at the mall, park –" Hazel said, counting down places.

"Oooo~ let's do it in the park! ...That sounded way dirtier that I thought it would sound," Aiden said awkwardly.

"Yeah it did," Thalia laughed.

"Thalia!" Hazel said, hitting her slightly.

"What? It did sound really dirty," Thalia defended.

"Okay, so we we're going to release it at the park. I'll call someone to arrange that. When do you want to record stuff?" I asked him.

"I can do it right now, if you guys are free," Aiden said.

I glanced over at Annabeth, Thalia, and Hazel. All of them just shrugged, which doesn't really give me much information. Well, none of them objected to the idea, so I guess its fine. It was a Saturday afternoon, so we didn't really have anything to do.

"Uh, sure, why not. I'll text you our address." I ended the call, and texted him the address.

"I think that he likes you," Annabeth smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "You sound ridiculous."

"Yeah, Annie," Thalia said. "Besides, she likes my younger bro."

I shifted my eyes away from them. When we were talking to Aiden, I forgot all about the whole Jason thing. I don't even want to think about that. I'm not going to say that I don't like him anymore or that I even liked him at all. All I know, you can't just stop loving someone. The feeling just lingers there until you act or don't act upon it.

"Pipes, what's going on?" Hazel asked me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing, I'm fine. We should get ready for when Aiden come. Food, we should get some food," I said, giving her somewhat of a fake smile.

I could tell in her eyes that she didn't believe my smile, but she didn't press on the subject.

"I'll go, I have something to get at the store anyways," Annabeth smiled, getting up from her seat.

"I'll go with you. I don't want to sit around in this house anymore. We spend way too much time here," Thalia said, following Annabeth.

"I'll go too, if you don't mind being here yourself Piper," Hazel smiled at me.

"Yeah, you guys go ahead. I'll wait for Aiden to come; I also have to finish some things up for the song. Don't forget to get ketchup chips and Frosted Flakes," I told them.

"Okay!" And the door closed.

I walked up stairs to our studio, and locked the door. My back slid down the painted wall as I stared at the piano. I've always felt safe in this room knowing that no one could get inside when I locked the door.

I really hope that this doesn't happen to any of the other girls because what happens one of us affects everyone else.

I heard the doorbell go off, and I jump up. I unlocked the door of the studio and walked down the stairs.

"Hey, come in," I said with a smile.

Aiden's smile faded as he looked up at me. "Have you been crying?"

I laughed dryly, "Does it look like I have?"

"Yeah, you have tears streaming down your cheeks," he pointed out.

I quickly put my hand to my cheek and look at it. My hands were a little damp. How could I not know that I was crying?

"What's wrong?" Aiden asked with concern in his voice.

"Nothing," I said plainly.

"Don't give me that crap. I've said that enough times to know that you're not alright. So, is it boy drama? Girl drama?" He chuckled.

"Boy drama. Most defiantly boy drama," I sighed.

I led him upstairs to our recording studio and sat down in the middle of the room, Aiden sat beside me. I shot Annabeth a text telling her that he was here.

"Okay, we've got about 20 minutes until they come with lots of junk food," I told him, putting my phone on the ground.

"Where do you want to start? It's your story," he laughed.

"Well, one of my friends that I had before I became who I am now recently told me that we couldn't be friends anymore. It's only been a few weeks since we told them about who we really are, and I'm kind of nervous that it will happen to Annabeth, Hazel and Thalia," I explained.

"This is boy drama right?" Aiden questioned again.

"Yeah, before we became The Demigodz we were really close to a group of guy friends. We were best friends until they started dating people who bullied us," I told him.

Aiden nodded, and stayed quiet for a bit. "Why do you say it like that?"

I furrowed my eyebrows together. "Say it like what?"

"You said it so easily. Normally, when I talk to people about difficult subjects they seem almost reluctant to talk about it, but you just jumped in and said it like it was nothing."

I shrugged, "I guess because so much stuff has already happened over the years that nothing really surprises me anymore."

So many things happened over the past year, that it could fill an entire book. I'm just waiting until something that I don't see coming happens.

That's when I felt a soft pair of lips hit mine.

I didn't see that coming.

 **Jason**

I can't believe that I did that. I told Piper that we couldn't be friends anymore. I only did it because Drew threatened Piper, Annabeth, Hazel and Thalia, and I couldn't let that happen. Thalia's my sister, Annabeth and Hazel are basically are my sisters, and Piper…she's something else.

"Hey, what's with that sad face?" Percy asked, as he opened the door to the apartment.

Basketball practice had ended early and I was sitting on his couch, staring at a blank T.V screen.

"It's not a sad face. It's just my face," I grumbled.

"Okay, but seriously dude, what's up?" Percy asked. He went to the kitchen and got one of his limited edition blue cokes from the fridge. He twisted the cap off and sat down beside me, taking a huge gulp of the blue coke. "Come on, spit it out."

"I told Piper that we couldn't be friends anymore."

Percy spat his drink out of his mouth, and onto the coffee table, "You did what now?"

"I told Piper that we couldn't be friends anymore because of what Drew said to us yesterday," I told him, looking down.

"You do know that Drew could have made that up right?"

"I didn't want to take the chance. We already made them leave once, and I don't want any of them to walk out my life again. I didn't want to be the reason their secret got out," I grumbled.

"You do know that not being friends with Piper could have a serious impact on your relationship with all of the other girls right?" Percy said.

He had gotten up and cleaned the table before Mrs. Jack- I mean Sally- comes home. The last time he didn't clean up after himself, he wasn't allowed blue cookies of a month, and that almost "killed" him.

"I know, but I just don't want them to go again," I told him.

"By not talking to Piper, you're already pushing them away. Did you at least tell her a reason for not talking to her?" Percy asked.

"Well, no."

"You're an idiot."

"I know."

Percy nodded at me, and reached over on the -now clean- coffee table to get the remote for the TV. He turned it on and flipped to MKC (Music Knowledge Chanel).

A girl wearing a pair of jeans and a tank top started talking about something with a picture of The Demigodz album cover in the top right corner.

"Turn it up," I told Percy.

"In recent news, 'The Demigodz' is going to release a song featuring the lead singer from the band known as 'The Droids', Aiden Mallart. They also said that they will be performing the song live at the Silver View Park in New York City next week." Percy and I looked at each other, and quickly looked back at the TV. "A few days after that, 'The Demigodz' will celebrate the Ocean Music Awards with a live interview with fans in the OMA's concert hall. You can check their website for more details."

"We're going to both, aren't we?" Percy asked me.

"Unless you don't want to," I said.

"I'll call Frank and Nico."

 **Hazel**

"I'm sorry about that," we heard someone say though the studio door.

"No, it's fine really," another person said.

"I really didn't mean to-"

And that was the moment that Thalia decided it would be the best to open the door.

"We have food!" Thalia shouted.

Piper and Aiden, who were probably sitting on the floor, jumped apart like shrapnel when Thalia opened the door.

"What did we miss?" Annabeth asked them.

"Nothing," both of them said in unison.

Then they glanced up at each other, sharing a look of agreement, and then looking away again.

"Are we missing something?" I asked Piper.

She shook her head, "Nothing. Come on, let get recording."

 **-Time Skip-**

After Aiden left, Piper bolted up the stairs to her room. Ever since we came back from the store, Piper and Aiden never really talked much. There was this weird, awkward feeling that filled the air between them.

I looked to Annabeth and Thalia, and they just shrugged. Then Thalia motioned her hand up to Piper's room. I'm pretty sure that that was a sign that one of us should check on her.

I walked up the stairs to Piper's room, and knocked on the door. I heard a faint 'come in', and went inside.

"Hey," I said. I took a seat beside her. She was laying face down on her bed, hugging a pillow.

"Hey," the sound of her voice was muffled by the pillow.

"What happened? And don't say it's nothing because you look horrible."

"Thanks Hazel," she said sarcastically.

"No problem, so what's the matter?"

Piper sat up on her bed and faced me. "Aiden he kind of kissed me. Just before you came back, actually."

"Oh." I couldn't find the right words to say. "Well, um, do you like him? I thought you like Jason."

"I don't know. I didn't tell you, but Jason told me that he didn't want to be friends with me anymore and I don't know why. I guess it isn't the worst thing that could have happened to me," Piper said, burying her face into a pillow.

"What didn't you tell us? We could get Thalia to beat him up or something" I laughed.

"I didn't want to upset you guys. I didn't know how it would affect you and the others. I thought that it would be easier if I just handled by myself. If Jason doesn't want to be friends with me anymore, that's his choice. If his choice made him happy, then I'm okay not talking to him," Piper sadly smiled.

I laughed half heartedly, "You really need to put yourself before others sometimes. You can just sit there and put everybody's lives ahead of yours and think that counts as love."

Piper smiled at me and laughed, "That's from The Perks of Being a Wallflower."

"Yes, it is. That's where I get all of my literary advice from. Also, if your confused with the whole Aiden situation, just remember that you don't have to see him for a few more weeks. Only until you have to perform with him," I said.

Piper laughed and lightly hit her pillow at me. "Are you really suggesting that I procrastinate my way though life?"

"Yes, yes I am."

* * *

Right after I brushed my teeth, I heard my phone's ringtone. I quickly walked to my nightstand, which my phone stood on, and looked at the caller ID. It was Frank.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, I need to tell you something, and you can't hate me after it," Frank said nervously.

"Okay, but why would I hate you?"

"Jason and Percy told us that Drew doesn't want us talking to you, or any of the girls," he said.

"Oh." I knew that Jason told Piper that he didn't want to be friends anymore, but I didn't know that Drew was the reason for it and that she wanted it to affect Annabeth Thalia, and I. I really hope that Jason told Piper that. "So, are you calling to tell me that you don't want to be friends anymore either?" I said sadly.

I understand why Piper didn't want to tell us.

"No! Gosh no, I just wanted to tell you that you're very important in my life," Frank said calmly.

I blushed slightly, "Thanks, Frank."

"Good night Hazel," he said, and hung up.

I smiled at my phone one last time, and plugged it into the charger. I laid down on my purple and gold bed sheets, turned off my light and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

-Time Skip-

It was the day of the concert in the park, and Piper has really been on edge. She hasn't told anyone but me about the whole Aiden kiss thing. Jason and Piper weren't talking whenever we hung out with the boys, and everyone noticed it. There was a lot of tension between them and no one asked why.

There were even times when Jason tried to talk to Piper, but she ignored him. I wasn't sure if it was because Jason told her they shouldn't be friends anymore and still tried to talk to her, or because Piper was too petrified about Aiden kissing her.

"Come on, Hazel, Aiden said he was going to meet us that the park," Thalia shouted from the front door.

"Coming!" I shouted back, and raced down the stairs.

Piper and Annabeth were already in the car when I got there. Annabeth was sitting shot gun and Piper was sitting in the back. I opened the door to the free back seat and slid into the car. Piper shaking her leg up and down nervously. Today would be the day Piper would have to face them again. And I say them because Frank texted me earlier saying that they were going to be there.

I've been actually really busy lately. Ever since we wrote the song, I've been learning how to play bass. It was a really hard change between the keyboard and bass, but we wrote the song on the assumption that some of the members of The Droids would be playing with us. Unfortunately, it didn't really go as we planned because our manager said that since we wrote the song, we should have majority of the musical production.

Frank and I have been talking very frequently after he told me there would be no chance of us not being friends. He's become a bit over protective, though. I get enough over protectiveness from Nico because he's my brother, but Frank being protective is kind of cute. If someone even gives me a look, then Frank is immediately by my side.

I wasn't a very long car ride to Sliver View Park. It was kind of middle between our house and Aiden's. Unlike our band, they don't live together in one house; they all have separate ones.

"Hey, we're here," Thalia said, taking her key out of the ignition.

We all got out of the car. Lucky, there wasn't that many people there yet, but a few people had noticed us and asked to take pictures. We, of course, said yes and quickly went behind the already set up stage at the park.

We got there at around 6:00, which was an hour until the show started. We got back stage and there was a table lined with food. Thalia and Piper went straight to the food table. Thalia went towards the bowl of M&Ms, while Piper headed towards the coffee machine. I shook my head and walked over to Piper.

"Hey, are you ready to sing?" I asked her.

"Are you ready to play the bass for the first time?" Piper counters.

"I guess so, you know that the boys are going to be here today," I told her, grabbing a can a Grape Crush.

"Hello," someone said from behind us. We turned around to see Aiden standing there smiling at us.

"Hey," I said.

"So, I hear your going to play bass," Aiden said.

"Yup, and speaking of which, we should do sound check."

 **-Time Skip-**

"Let go on stage," Annabeth said, pulling us closer to the back curtain that separated us from the fans.

"You seem happy," Thalia said. "You really want to see Kelp Head that much?"

"Shut up," Annabeth scrolled, and pushed Thalia on the stage.

We all filed out onto the stage, and instead of going behind a keyboard I went to the stand with all of guitars on it, and one bass.

I walked up to the other side of Piper and Aiden who were standing at the front of the stage.

"Hello," Piper said into the microphone.

The crowd cheered. I spotted Frank and the other boys in row three, and I waved to them. They waved back.

"Before we started, I would like to say that Hazel here," Piper said, putting an arm across my shoulders, "is going to be playing the bass for this song."

The crowd cheered. I smiled at her, and walked behind one of the microphones that stood left of the stage.

"This song is a collaboration with our friend Aiden here," Piper smiled into the microphone, as the crowd cheered loudly. "You may know him from a band known as The Droids!"

The crowd cheered loudly. "Here that, they heard of you," Piper joked.

"Haha, very funny, this song is called Somebody To You," Aiden said into the microphone. Aiden gave Annabeth a nod, and she started playing the beginning of the song.

(Piper: regular, **Aiden: Bold** , _Both: Italics_ , _**Everyone: Bold Italics**_ )

 _ **Yeah you!  
Yeah you!**_

 **I used to wanna be  
Living like there's only me  
But now I spend my time  
Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind**  
 _ **(Yeah you!)**_  
 **I used to be so tough  
Never really gave enough  
And then you caught my eye  
Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike**  
 _ **(Yeah you!)**_

 _ **Look at me now, I'm falling  
I can't even talk, still stuttering  
This ground of mine keeps shaking  
Oh oh oh, now!**_

 _ **All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you**_

Everybody's tryna be a billionaire  
But every time I look at you I just don't care  
'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you

 **** _ **(Yeah you!)**_

I used to ride around  
I didn't wanna settle down  
But now I wake each day  
Looking for a way that I can see your face

 _ **(Yeah you!)  
**_

I've got your photograph  
But baby I need more than that  
I need to know your lips  
Nothing ever mattered to me more than this

 _ **(Yeah you!)**_

 _Look at me now, I'm falling  
I can't even talk, still stuttering  
This ground of mine keeps shaking  
Oh oh oh, now!  
_  
 _All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you_

Everybody's tryna be a billionaire  
But every time I look at you I just don't care  
'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you

 _ **(Yeah you!)**_

 **Look at me now, I'm falling  
I can't even talk, still stuttering  
All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
 _ **(Yeah you!)  
**_  
 _All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you_  
 _ **(Yeah you!)**_

 _All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you_  
 _ **(Yeah you!)**_

 **Everybody's trying to be a billionaire  
But every time I look at you I just don't care  
'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you**  
 _ **(Yeah you!)**_

 _ **'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you**_  
 _ **(Yeah you!)**_

 _ **Yeah you!**_

The crowd cheered as our voices echoed though the park. We waved one last time to the crowd, and walked behind the black curtain once again.

"Hazel, you did fantastic!" Piper said grabbing my shoulder giving me a side hug.

"Yeah, you did great. Maybe you should replace Austin on bass," Aiden laughed. "So, what are you guys doing for the OMA's again?"

"We're doing this panel like thing where people asked us questions and we just do stuff," Thalia answered.

Annabeth roll her eyes, "Way to be vague."

"Well, we should get going. We have school tomorrow," I told them.

"Yeah, okay, see you guys later," Aiden said, and walked away.

My phone pinged and vibrated. I looked down at my screen to see a text messaged waiting for me. I opened it, and it was from Frank.

 **Frank: You did great today! 3**

 **Me: 3**

* * *

 **This Chapter had a bit more Frazel then i expected there to be... Until next time...**

 **Lots of love, Athena's Owl Call**


	16. This Love Is Real

**I updated! Thank you to all of the people who are still reading this story even with the bad grammar and spelling!**

 **abcathena** **: I know! After this story is finished I'm going to edit everything! XD Thanks for reading my story xxxxx**

 **DemigodSassReaders:** **Thanks xxxx :)**

 **daughterofPoseidon:** **Thanks! I love Jasper too! I'm planning on writing a story just for Jasper. I'm so glad that I made you smile! I love making people smile!**

 **I don't own anything but the plot.**

 **Annabeth**

School had ended and I was sitting in my room with my legs propped up on the table. I had just finished reading a book, and now I sat sitting in my room thinking. I started at the blank computer screen that stood around five feet in front of me. Then I heard a tapping on my window.

How could someone be tapping on my window? My room is on the second floor, like all the rest.

 _Tap_

I got up from my chair and went to the window. I undid the latch, and opened it. I stuck my head outside of the window; a cold breeze went though my hair. I looked around and saw Percy there. He was about to throw another rock, but stopped once he saw me.

He gave me a huge grin.

"You do know there's a doorbell, right?" I shouted. I placed my elbows on the small window sill that hung on the outside of the window.

"I know, but I thought that this would better because I only wanted to talk to you," Percy said, looking down at the ground lightly.

"No ones here. Everyone went to Walmart because we're running low on food," I told him.

"Well, I feel like an idiot," Percy shouted.

"You are an idiot."

Percy smiled at me again, and then processed to take off his blue hoodie and shirt, and emptied out his pockets

"Oh my god. What are you doing?" I shouted.

"Isn't it clear?" Percy said. "I'm going to jump into your pool."

He turned and faced the pool. None of us swam in it for about a week because it's starting to get cold. He looked back me one more time, and did a canon ball into the freezing cold pool.

I raced down stairs, and ran to the backyard. When I there, he was already out of the pool.

"You really are an idiot," I said. I ran over to his hoodie that was lying on the grass, and wrapped it around him. "That water is so cold! What were you thinking?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to jump into the pool, and see if you were going to come down. I regret my decision for jumping in the pool though," Percy said, shivering.

I roll my eyes, "Come on, Seaweed Brain, I'll get you some warm clothes."

We stepped though the back door, and I led him to my room. I told him to a hot shower while I found him some clothes.

I went to the storage room. There were boxes that we still haven't unpacked yet from the move to New York and boxes from our old house. I knew that one of the boxes was full of Percy, Jason, Frank, and Nico's clothes from when we could still label ourselves as 'best friends'. They used to sleep over at Piper's old house a lot, so they just keep an extra set of clothes there.

It was hard finding the box, but considering the fact that the majority of the boxes were labeled "stuff", you can't really blame me. I finally found a box that was labeled "other stuff (aka clothes)". I took a chance on that one and opened it. There were some clothes that look like Percy's, but I couldn't be sure.

I picked up the box and went back to my room.

Percy was sitting in my room with nothing but a towel on. Before he noticed me, I quickly lift the box in front of my face. "There might be something clothes in here, but if not then you can borrow one of my sweat pants or hoddies until your clothes dry."

Percy took the box from my arms and set it on the floor. "I don't know if you're my size," he said.

I sat on my bed. "1) I find that men clothing is way more comfortable then women clothing and 2) it's much cheaper."

Percy nodded as he went though the clothes. He pulled out what I think looked like a pair of shorts and a shirt. He went into my bathroom again, and changed. He came out in a pair of basket ball shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Do you have a hoodie I can wear? I couldn't find one in the box," Percy asked, sitting beside me.

I stood up, "Yeah." I went over to my closet and took out one of my over sized (men sized) hoodies. I tossed it at Percy, who caught it and put it on.

"So, why are you here?" I asked, sitting beside him again. Our legs were touching.

"I wanted to see you."

"I know, but why?"

Percy looked at me with his sea green eyes. "I just wanted to see if you were okay."

I laughed nervously. "And why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, um, I don't know," Percy said looking down.

"So, basically, you came here just to see me?" I asked him.

"I kind of wanted to ask you something too," Percy said as he looked back up at me.

I hated when people said that. It gave me this uneasy felling in my stomach like I was about to slowly go up a roller coaster. When I didn't answer him, I guess he took that as a queue to keep going.

"Will you go out with me? I mean, again," Percy asked with confidence.

I looked back down at the floor and my fingers started fidget. "Um, I don't know. The last we tried that it didn't go very well."

"We could keep it a secret. No one will know unless you give the okay. I'll even keep it from my mom if you want. Okay, maybe not my mom but, you get the point," Percy pleaded.

He put his hands over mind, which stopped my fidgeting, and clasped them tightly; almost as if I would disappear. "I know that love is difficult, but I know that ours is real. I promise that I won't let anyone take it away form us."

"You're not going to stop asking, until I say 'yes', right?" I asked him.

Percy gave a genuine small smile, and nodded slightly. "One more chance, Wise girl, please."

"Okay."

After his clothes dried, he put them on and left. I walked back to my room and saw Percy's hoodie lying on my bed. I sighed, and put the hoodie on. It felt like some of my other one, but it had a faint smell of Percy and detergent. I smiled, and opened a new book.

 **Piper**

Why does life has to be so hard?

I was sitting on a park bench. The same park bench the Jason had abandoned me on. I was watching the people go by; there were couples, single people, joggers, and a few homeless people.

"Is this seat taken?" Someone asked me.

I looked up from the people who I was observing and looked at the person. At first, I thought it was Jason, but then I did a double take. The person standing in front of me had baseball cap and sun glasses on.

"Aiden?"

He had a horrified look on his face. "How did you know it was me?"

He sat down beside me and took off his sunglasses.

I rolled my eyes and grinned slightly. "You do realize that sunglasses and a baseball hat doesn't do anything to lessen your appearance."

"What's with your sophisticated vocabulary today?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm a song writer; I always have words floating in my thoughts," I told him.

He shook his head.

After a while of silence, I turned back to the people I was watching. There were different people from last time, but it was the same type of people.

"Piper, can I ask you something?" Aiden asked me.

I nodded my head, but I kept looking at the people.

"Are we a thing? Because of the kiss? I know we haven't talked for a few days, but I just wanted to know," he said.

"I don't know."

"Is it because of Jason?"

"What does he have to do about this?" I asked him, "We aren't even friends anymore."

He gave me a sad smile. "Then what is it? You have to have a reason or something. If you still like him, then I'll be fine being friends; maybe even best friends. But I don't want to be stringed along, even if you don't think your doing it."

I looked away from the people and looked at the ground. "I don't know what's happening with Jason. I think that I still like him though, but I understand the idea of being stringed along." I turned and faced him in the eye. "I believe that if we were to be together, our relationship would be amazing. But I don't want you to be in love with me when I like someone else because I'll be consistently thinking about them. It wouldn't be fair to you."

Aiden looked straight a head. He closed his eyes closed and his shoulders slouched. He took a deep breath and looked back at me. "I understand. I hope you get what you want in life."

He turned to face me, once again, and pressed his lip to my forehead. He looked at me one last time, and walked away.

Now I was the one being watched.

 **Annabeth**

I held my finished song in my hands. I stood in front of Piper's door and knocked. I heard a soft hum, and I opened her door.

"Hey, I finished this song, and I was wondering if you wanted to use it for our OMA gallery thing tomorrow," I asked her.

Piper looked away from her laptop and laughed slightly, "Why are you asking me? If you want us to perform a song then you can just tell us, and we'll be fine with it."

I smiled and nodded, "Great! Here's the sheet music, and what's wrong with you?"

"What?"

"I didn't mean it in a bad way; it's just that you've been kind of quiet. At school, in the studio, I was just wondering if you were okay," I told her.

Piper sighed, took the sheet music from my hand and looked it over. "Is this song for Percy?"

"You're avoiding the question."

"So are you."

I smiled. "I'll answer your question if you answer mine."

"Deal."

"Yes, it's about Percy," I felt heat rising to my cheeks.

Piper smirked, "So, how long have you two been dating?"

"Since you started building walls and shutting people out; now, spill," I smirked back.

She sighed, and leaded back in her chair. I walked over to bed and seat down. It was story time.

"You know when I went to the park?" Piper asked.

I nodded, and motioned her to continue.

"So, Aiden was at the park too, and asked if we were a couple because we kissed-"

"Wait, when did you kiss?"

"A few days ago, anyways, I told him that I don't want to string him along because…"

Piper trailed off. I motioned for her to sit beside me. She reluctantly came out of her chair and sat beside me. I placed my hand on her leg. "You know that you can tell me anything."

She nodded, and then continued. "I said no because I still like Jason…"

"Why do you sound so sad then? Being in love with Jason isn't the worst thing in the world," I laughed.

"I told Aiden that I believe that we would be an amazing couple, but I couldn't because of Jason. The thought that we could even be friends again makes me so happy. It's almost as if going out with anyone but Jason won't make me happy."

"Then go out with him," I urged. "If he makes you happy, then be with him. Everyone deserves happiness."

"I can't. He doesn't even want to be friends with me and we don't even talk anymore. It's like I'm haunted; anyone won't be enough," Piper said dejectedly.

"I don't really know what to say to that."

I looked out her opened window. It was partly sunny, but it was windy which made it feel really cold. I already closed my window, but Piper hadn't. She said that when it's colder, it gives a purpose for the blanket.

"It's a really good song," Piper said, still sounding a little sad.

I smiled at her, "Thanks, we should practice it."

"Does Percy know it's about him?" Piper questioned.

"No, but they will be at the gallery thing tomorrow. I hope that there's enough detail in the song so he knows it about him."

"Come on," Piper said. "We should get everyone and practice."

-Time skip to tomorrow-

We were standing back stage of a room filled with people. I saw four chairs, each lit up with a spot light. There was a floor section with at least 150 seats which was spilt up into 3 sections, and a balcony with about 100 seats. People were slowly shuffling into their seats.

I looked a little harder, and saw Percy, Frank, Nico, and Jason. They were sitting around the sixth row in the center of the three sections. I smiled. Percy was wearing my hoodies still. It didn't look out of the normal, but I knew it was mine.

I closed the small slit of curtain I opened, and turned back to our dressing room.

When I opened the door, I saw Hazel pacing back and fourth across the room, Thalia was lying on the floor, and Piper was sitting on one of the couches doing something on her laptop.

"Hazel, are you okay?" I asked her, places my hands on her shoulders, stopping her movement.

"I'm just a tad nervous," Hazel said.

Thalia laughed, "You've played in front of thousands of people and you're afraid of a couple of hundred?"

"Yeah, but the difference is during the concerts I can't really see anyone besides the first few rows and with a small venues I can see everyone," Hazel explained.

Someone knocked on our door. I walked over to it and pulled it a jar. A person wearing all black and a headset came in. "You guy are on in five."

I thanked her, and shut the door once again.

"We should go," Thalia said. Hazel nodded and followed Thalia out of the dressing room.

I walked over to Piper, who was still tapping her laptop. "We should go Pipes."

"His dating someone…" she whispered.

"Who?"

"Aiden, he's dating someone," she said, closing her laptop. "I know that I didn't want to be in a relationship with him, but he just asked me yesterday."

I sighed. "It's okay Pipes. Come on we have to go. We'll talk later."

She nodded at me and followed me to the stage.

We stood behind the curtain the curtain that stood just before the stage. I took another peak though the curtains. Now, every seat was filled. There was a low hum of voices, quietly talking amongst themselves.

A girl about our height walked up on stage. The room silenced, only to be filled with a round of applause.

"Thank you all for coming here. As you know, the Ocean Music Awards will be held this week, and The Demigodz is celebrating it by coming here and doing panel; they will also be performing a song."

The crowd cheered.

"Now, without further introduction, The Demigodz," the girl said, and took off the stage.

Thalia walked out on the stage, followed by Hazel, Piper, and then me. We each took a seat in one of the chairs and grabbed the microphone that was on it.

The crowd cheered again.

"Hello," Hazel said into one of the microphones. "Since this panel is for you, the fans, there are microphones on either side of the room if you want to ask questions. And for the people on the balcony, I think there's a person with a microphone if you have a question."

There was a moment of shuffling people getting off their seats and moving to the microphones.

"Okay," Piper said. "There are a lot of you."

The audience laughed. "Let's start with the person on the right microphone."

"Hi." A girl said. "My name is Jess, and this question is for Piper."

We looked at Piper, who was smiling, "What's up?"

"I was wonder if you and Aiden, form The Droids, were dating. You two would make a good couple if you were," she asked with hopeful eyes.

I glanced over to where the boys were sitting. Percy, Frank, and Nico were snicker at Jason, who had an eyebrow raised and was at the edge of his seat.

Piper laughed, "Umm…no…why aren't dating. But he had asked me out before."

The room started to stir. "May I ask why you didn't say yes? You don't have to answer if it's too personally though." The girl added quickly.

"No," Piper said. "It's okay. I said no because I didn't feel the same way that he did when he asked me."

The girl nodded, "Thanks."

"Well, okay then, let's take one from the left," Thalia said.

A boy walked up to the stand. "Hello. My name is Ashlyn, and first I would like to say that I love your music. And second, I was wondering if we are going to see a new style of music in your next album."

"That's a good question….Annabeth! Would you like to answer that one?" Thalia said, quickly passing the question to me.

"Thanks Thals. And yes, there will be all different types of music on the new album. Today, we're actually performing a song that will hopefully be on the album."

"Thanks."

There was a round applause. The questions went on for a while. Some of them were about our personal lives, and others were about our music. We tried to answer as much questions as we could before our time was up.

After the last question, Hazel held up the microphone to her mouth, "Thanks you all so much for coming here today. Before we leave, we have a song for you."

The crowd cheered. "While we set up, you can get out of your seats and move to the front if you like."

People imminently got out of their seats and ran to the front. I smiled at them, and went behind the curtains once again. A few workers ran up on stage to set up out instruments, while we went to get some water.

We went back on stage. The back of the room was empty because everyone was cramming at the front of the stage. I even saw Percy, Frank, Nico, and Jason stand near the front. Some of them had confused faces because I was standing where Piper always stood.

"So, some of you might be wondering why I'm stand here, instead of Pipes. That's because I wrote this song about someone very special in my life, and they liked the song so why not?" I told them.

The eyes of the people in the front gleamed. I rarely sang songs on my own, but if I gave this song to Piper then it would feel wrong.

"This song is called Love Story."

(Regular: Annabeth, _ **Bold Italics:**_ Everyone,)

We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello."  
Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go."  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes".

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes,  
Escape this town for a little while.

 _ **Oh, oh.  
**_  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go."  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes".

Romeo, save me. They're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes".

 _ **Oh, oh, oh.  
**_  
I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo, save me. I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

 _ **Marry me, Juliet,**_ you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes".

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**_

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

The crowd cheered, but I was only looking at Percy. I was ginning like a mad person. I waved to the audience one last time, and stepped off the stage.

"I seriously love that song," Hazel said, hugging me.

"Thanks Hazel."

Thalia laughed, "Was that song for Kelp Head? Or some other boy?"

"I'm not answering that…" I told her, glaring. "Let's get home, I'm tired."

* * *

"Hello?" I answered.

My phone rang shortly after I finished my homework.

"Was that song about me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, hello to you too Percy."

"So…Was that song about me?"

"You'll never know."

I hung up the phone with a smirk. Maybe our relationship will last.

 **This was kind of a Percabeth chapter, but I love Percabeth too so...**

 **Until next time!**


	17. Drop Everything Now

**Helloo...I'm back:) Sorry for the delay. I wanted to say thank you for all of the good vibes that this story us getting.**

 **McShizzle350 : Yeah, sorry about that. I changed it :) Thanks for pointing that out. You're name is awesome by the way XD**

 **I also have an announcement... I'm starting to finished up this story...I've planned about three (3) more chapters before the finish.**

 **Also, sorry about all of the Taylor Swift...**

 **I don't own anything but the plot.**

 **Thanks for reading! You peoples are amazings...Love ya**

 **Percy**

I was lying on my bed.

Jason was pacing back and forth in my room, creating a small draft.

"Why are you pacing? Stop it."

Jason stopped, "I'm thinking," he said, and continued pacing.

"Can't you think sitting down?"

"Can you lie down standing up?"

I got up from the bed, and walked right in front of him. "Okay, that makes no sense, and what is going on? You've been acting like this for days now. What is happening?"

"I really want Piper back in my life," he said.

"You already have her in your life."

Jason shook his head. "No, I don't. Didn't you hear her at the OMA panel? Someone already asked her out, and she could have said yes."

"You're creating a draft because Piper could have said yes to something that she said no to?"

"Yes."

"You haven't lost Piper." I told him again.

"Yes, I have. The day I get Piper back, is the time when you and Annabeth break up." Jason said. He sat down on the desk chair, and put his head in his hands. "So, never."

"Hey, don't underestimate yourself. We'll think of something," I told him, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"We? As in, you'll help me," Jason asked.

"Yeah, of course, I'll help you. You're my best friend." I told him. "Wait, Annabeth aren't together."

"Yeah, you are. It's kind of obvious."

"Shit."

* * *

It was Monday, and I hate Mondays. I was falling asleep in all of my classes leading up to lunch. The only thing that kept my awake was Annabeth, who kept nudging me in the ribs every time she saw me doze off.

We were currently sitting at a picnic bench just outside of the school. There was an awkward silence though the air because no one had anything to say.

Annabeth sat beside me twirling her fingers. Since no one knew about our relationship, we tried to avoid any public displays of affection. Nobody could see, but our legs were touching, and that's the only contact I needed until she was okay with telling people about us.

But, sometimes, I wish that she would let people know.

"Why is there such an awkward silence? I mean, I get that Jason and Piper are hopelessly in love, but Jason was an idiot, and messed things up. I understand that awkward silence. But I mean, the rest of us are friends, so there shouldn't be a silence," Thalia said, taking a bit of her apple.

"We are not in love!" Piper and Jason said in unison. They looked at each other and looked at the ground. There was the faintest bite of pink in there cheeks.

"If that's not love, then I don't know what is," I smirked.

Jason sent me a glare and, in return, I gave him a smile and a peace sign.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me. "You're such a dork."

I gave her a smile and a peace sign as well.

"That's love," Piper said, throwing one of her fries at Annabeth.

It hit Annabeth on the nose, and it scrunched up. It was cute.

Instead of freaking out on Piper, Annabeth gave her an evil smile. "Oh, it's on McLean."

Annabeth grabbed a handful of her spaghetti and threw it at Piper; all of us had shocked faces as we stared at a spaghetti covered Piper. Piper took a lump of pasta off of her head, grabbed the ketchup bottle on the table, and squeezed it onto Annabeth, getting some on Nico.

Nico took a handful of Hazel's salad, and threw it at Thalia.

That's how the food war started.

It ended with Piper's fries over the floor, Annabeth's pasta in everyone's hair, and everyone else's food scattered on the floor or stained on clothes.

All of us were laughing on how the other one looked.

Hazel glanced down at her watch and gasped. "Come on, we are going to be late for our next class. It starts in ten minutes."

She grabbed Frank's hand and tugged on it, making Frank sit up straight. Nico glared at him.

"Hazel, we're covered in food, head to toe. I don't think they'll let us into the classroom," Jason told her.

"Okay," Thalia said. "Jason, Piper, go get some paper towel to clean ourselves up a bit. Annabeth, Percy, go grab some trash cans to clean up. The rest of us will start cleaning up. And there are no objections."

Everyone knew not to question Thalia. Jason and Piper walked back to the school with a distance of at least five feet between them.

Annabeth nudged my shoulder, and motioned me to come with her. I followed her toward the nearest trash can.

"Jason and Piper seriously need to make up," Annabeth said.

I picked up the trash can and we walked back the beach. "I know. Jason and I have a plan."

Annabeth laughed. "Knowing you and Jason, that could only end badly."

 **Piper**

Well, this is awkward.

Jason and I haven't talked since we had that fight. Yeah, sure, we hang around together, but we're always with other people so we were never truly alone.

"Umm, Piper-" Jason started.

No, I don't want to have this conversation right now. "You know this bathroom never as paper towel. I'll go get some at another one," I told him, and walked away.

I went to the nearest girl's bathroom, and grabbed a stack of paper towels.

"Paige!"

I cringed at the voice. I turned around and there stood Reyna. She had her long braid over her shoulder, and she looked like she ran here because she was panting.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something," she told me.

I bit my inner cheek. "If you're going to say something rude, I don't really want to hear it right now."

She grimaced. "I'm actually wanted to tell you something that will benefit you, in a way."

"And what exactly is going to benefit me?" I asked her.

"Everyone kind of knows that you and Jason aren't on best terms," Reyna sated to say.

"And you're bringing this up because?"

"Drew told him to stop talking to all of you," she said. "She said that she had something against you, Alice, Thea, and Hayley, and that if Jason stopped talking to you then she won't tell anyone."

"Why should I believe you? All you ever didn't we put me and my friends down. For all I know, you could be setting me up and next thing I know Drew comes out laughing or something," I said.

I turned around and started to walk away, but Reyna jumped in front of me. "Listen, I know that I've been kind of a bitch. And you don't have to believe anything that I say. I haven't done anything for you to trust me, but what I'm telling you is the truth. You can even ask Jason yourself."

I started chewing on the inside of my cheek. "Do you know what it is? The thing that Jason is being blacked mailed with?"

"I don't know, but she said that she's going to start telling people soon because Jason broke the deal. He stopped talking to you, but didn't stop talking to everyone else," Reyna said.

The bell rang. "I got to go, bye. And thanks for listening to me."

And with that, Reyna walked out of my view.

I walked back to bench. What could possibly be so bad about us that could make Jason stop talking to us? It's true that Jason hasn't stopped talking to Annabeth, Thalia, and Hazel, but he did stop talking to me. Maybe he thought that that was enough to get Drew off his back.

"Piper! Where have you been? Lunch is over," Annabeth said, and took the paper towel out of my hand. "Are you okay?"

I gave her a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go."

* * *

School ended and I was about got to where Thalia had parked the car, but I took a wrong turn to Jason's locker. I was five meters away from him. He was talking to Percy, Frank and Nico. My legs started moving, and before I knew it, I was closer to Jason.

"I need to talk to you."

All of there heads turned towards me. Jason had this shocked expression on his face. We still had out stained covered clothes on. Percy, Nico, and Frank patted Jason on the back and walked away.

"Not here though, someone could over here us," I told him, and motioned him to follow me.

Jason was trialing behind me as we walked out school grounds. I can't believe that this is happening. I didn't even know where I was going, but I still kept walking. I took a left when I saw a sign that read: RedWood Park.

A park should be good. I spotted an empty bench and sat down.

Jason sat beside me; he was close enough to touch.

We sat in silence. It was kind of awkward because we haven't been alone since Thalia split us up into groups to clean up our impromptu food fight.

"Pipes…"

"Did Drew blackmail you?" I asked.

"What?"

I looked him directly in the eye, "Did Drew blackmail you to not speak to Annabeth, Thalia, Hazel, and I?"

"Yeah."

I closed my eyes and looked away from him. "You could have told me that, and we could have avoided this situation."

"Well, I am an idiot."

Silence.

"What now?" I asked him, not meeting his eyes. "Are you going to keep talking to me? Or are we going back to not talking each other?"

"Piper, look at me," Jason said.

I reluctantly looked into his eyes. They were a mixed of emotions, from hurt, sad, and slight anger.

"Ever since I stopped talking to you, my life had been dull. You bring this happiness into my life. When our eyes meet, I can't look at anything else but you. I know this sound extremely cliché, but it needs to be said. It has to be said. I even had a plan. Percy and I stayed up all night making it."

Another silence, but this time it was comfortable.

I looked up to the sky, making the small tears that were forming in my eyes roll back into my eye sockets, "I don't even remember the last time we talked. I don't even remember our last conversation we had that wasn't me trying to avoid you."

"That's understandable. Every time I look at you, I feel so guilty. I can't even look at you now without feeling this pit of guilt in my stomach. How pathetic is that?"

"Not as pathetic as staying up writing sad dopey break up songs about a boy whom I've never dated," I confessed.

"Let's be pathetic together."

* * *

"Where were you?" Annabeth asked right as I stepped though the door. "We waited for you."

I didn't answer. I took off my shoes and went straight to my room. It's not like I'm mad at Annabeth, but I just needed sometime. I needed to listen to some music or write some music.

I changed out of my food stained clothes and sat on my bed.

There was a knocking at my door. I sighed and walked to the door. My hand trailed along the sliver door handle. I contemplated whether or not to open it. It took so long that the person behind the white painted piece of wood that divided us, knocked again.

It astonished me at the fact that I could come up with such a descriptive phase for a white painted door.

"Pipes? I know you're in there…" Annabeth said impatiently though the door.

I stopped thinking about the stupid white door, and opened it.

"If you're going to ask if I want to build a snowman, I'm going to have to say no."

"Where were you?"

"I was with Jason…"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at me. "You were with Jason? I thought that you two weren't talking."

"Well, Drew is blackmailing him, and I don't give a crap about she wants."

"So…are you two together?" Annabeth asked hopefully.

"You wish."

"I do wish."

"What are you doing now? Are you going to make us perform on of your break up songs for him? Cause if you do, I going have to say no. Some of them are really sad," Annabeth joked.

I laughed. "Actually, I have something else in mind."

 **Annabeth**

Thalia, Hazel, Piper, and I walked though the school hallways. Gladly, like always, no one was looking at us. We all went our separate ways after we stopped at our lockers.

I walked into my first period class, and surprising Percy was already there; sitting in his seat next to mine.

I smiled and seat next to him. "Hey Percy."

"Hey Wise Girl."

"Why are you here so early?" I asked him. "It's weird. You normally come in late."

Percy grinned at me. "Well, I know that you come in early, and I wanted to see you, so I came here early."

"You woke up an extra ten minutes to see me, even though I see you everyday and most of the time after school?" I questioned.

"Every minute I see you, is other minute that I'm happy."

"You're a dork."

"You love it."

I rolled my eyes, stood up, and kissed his forehead. "Tell the other guys to meet us at our house, we have surprise for you."

He grinned and nodded like a dog. I was about to give him another kiss on the forehead, but other students started coming in.

"Tell them," I told him once more.

"I definitely will."

-Time Skip-

After school, I practically jumped out of my seat. I was really excited to sing the song that Piper and I wrote.

I saw Piper walking in front of me, and ran up to her, jumping on her back. She flinched and shook her head when she noticed it was me.

"Why aren't you spry," Piper laughed.

"I'm just really excited about the song we wrote. I think it's one of my favourites," I told her.

I was excited, don't get me wrong, but I was also really nervous. I was going to tell them that Percy and I are together. I don't even know why I'm nervous. They're our best friends, so I have no reason to be nervous.

"Or is it because Percy is going to be there," Piper said a bit quieter so on one could here her.

I glared at her, "Well, you're smiling, you must be happy that you and Jason are talking again."

"No, we're not," she said looking down.

I rolled my eyes, "I could hear you talking though the walls. I could hear your smile though the way you talked. The last time I heard you talk like that was when we first met Jason, Percy, Nico, and Frank."

"Okay, maybe we did talk, but not for long," Piper said.

"When I heard you, it was one in the morning."

"Shut up."

We walked out of the school. Thalia and Hazel were already at the car. Piper and I hopped into the back seat and Thalia drove off.

When we got home, we all rushed up the stairs to change into more comfortable clothes. As mush as I love jeans, I love my Hot Topic Ravenclaw pants more.

None of us really care that they would see us in our pajamas because they already have and it not like they care. I didn't tell Percy what time to come, so I didn't know when to except them.

I propped my legs up on the desk, and opened up the latest book I have been reading. I read 3 and a half chapters until I heard the doorbell rang.

I put down my book, and shout to the others that I was getting the door. I smiled at them brightly before letting them in.

"Hey Annabeth," they coursed.

I told them to take off their shoes and coats and they followed me to the studio. Hazel was there setting up our instruments, but stopped when she saw us.

"Hey Frank," Hazel smiled sweetly.

"Hi Hazel," Frank said smiling at the ground with pink dusting his cheeks.

Nico frowned. "I don't a 'hey' from my own sister? I feel rejected."

"Sorry Nico," Hazel said, and hugged him.

No one was allowed Nico except for Hazel.

"You should feel rejected." Thalia said walking into the studio. "Not being said hi to first from your sister who clearly likes Frank, is total call out for rejection."

"Hello to you to Thals."

"Where's Piper?" Jason asked jumpy.

"Here!" Piper said, coming though the door. "Sorry, I had to finish a BuzzFeed Quiz."

"So," Percy started. "Why are we here? Not that I don't want to be here, but I was just wondering."

"There are two things," I said. "Piper and I wrote you guys a song, with Thalia and Hazel helping with the cords. And I have an announcement, actually, Percy and I have an announcement."

Percy looked like a confused duck. "We do?"

"We do," I said. I stood beside him and intertwined our fingers. "Percy and I are together."

Thalia smirked, and held out her hand to Nico. "Pay up."

"Shit," Nico said, and handed Thalia what looked like a ten dollar bill.

"Whoa, language."

"You bet on us?" I asked shell shocked.

"Well, umm, Annabeth," Hazel said. "It was kind of obvious that you two were together. I mean, you are smiling more and Percy is probably the only one who can bring a sparkle to your eyes."

"I already knew," Piper said.

I rolled my eyes at them. I've been doing that a lot lately. "Speaking of sparks, you want to hear our song?"

"Why speaking of sparks?" Franks asked.

"You'll find out."

I let go of Percy's hand, and walked to my guitar; Piper grabbed her guitar as well. Everyone took their places as I stuck the first cord.

(Piper: regular, Annabeth: **Bold** , Annabeth and Piper: _**Bold Italics,**_ Everyone: Underlined)

The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

 _ **My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...**_

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

I'll run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
 _ **Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.**_  
And lead me up the staircase  
 **Won't you whisper soft and slow?**  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.

Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

And the sparks fly...  
Oh, baby, smile...  
And the sparks fly...

I smiled again as Piper's voice faded out.

"That defiantly my favourite song you guys wrote," Percy said. He walked towards me, and placed a kiss on my forehead; just like I did.

 **Piper**

I placed my guitar next to Annabeth's and walked over to Jason who was talking to Thalia.

She noticed me, and walked away leaving Jason confused.

"Go with your plan," I told him.

Jason smiled. "Really?"

"I wouldn't want it to go to waste."

 **Until next time...**


	18. The Words I Held Back

**Surprise! I know I just updated but the words just flowed out of me in this chapter. This is like a full Jasper chapter and isn't really relevant to the story line, but you should still read it if you want.**

 **Also, I think that this chapter might have mistakes in them because when ever I put the doc into the Doc manager it always cut stuff out of changes some stuff.**

 **I'm going to edit everything when I'm finished with the story, so please don't mind my horrible writing.**

 **I don't own anything but the plot.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Jason**

The plan takes place over the course of a day (more like 5 hours though). That's all I need, one day. One day to make everything right. Percy and I pulled an all-nighter planning this, and it's perfect.

I'm not speaking a word about it until they get back from L.A.

Winter break had just started, and Piper, Annabeth, Thalia, and Hazel went back to Los Angeles to make sure that everything was okay with their label and manager.

Piper told me about the fight with her father, and they haven't talked since. Coincidentally, Piper's father booked a flight back to New York on the same day that they were supposed to arrive and his plane goes back the same day as their plane.

Piper's father seems to be avoiding her too.

The good news is Piper and I have been talking more recently, just like old times. We've spent the better part of our day talking on the phone or texting. We still talk in person, but we both find that it's easier to talk when we don't have to see each other.

It's not weird, stop judging.

Everything else has been great.

The only thing is _my_ father. I haven't gone to my own home since that day, and I don't plan to. I've been slowing moving all of my stuff into Percy's house **(I don't remember if I made Percy live in a house or an apartment, so if you know, please let me know so that when I go back and edit it, I'll have the right info. Thanks XD).** Percy and I told his mother, Sally, about the situation with my father, and practically forbade me to go back.

The only time that I go, is when Percy is with me or during the day when _his_ at work. I'm surprised that he hasn't changed the lock on the door, but by all of the empty bottles of beer that lined the coffee table, _he_ has been here.

Sally had insisted that I sleep in their guest room, and not on the floor of Percy's room. He says I'm basically apart of the family and that I shouldn't feel bad, but I can't help but feel bad. It's almost as if I'm intruding on their lives, but I would live there then at my house.

Percy and I were outside of his house, building snowmen because it had finally decided to snow. Instead of building one snowman each, we built one huge snow man that took almost all of the snow off of the front yard.

We lifted the heavy compact ball of snow on top of the first one, and decided to take a break. We sat on the porch steps.

"Who new that snow would be so heavy? It's all light a fluffy when it falls from the sky," Percy said taking off his gloves. He rubbed them together and put back on the gloves.

"Anyone who has every built a snowman, knows that it's heavy when it's compacted to together."

"I didn't know that…"

The back pocket of my jeans started vibrating. I pulled out my phone and saw Piper's Skype ID pop up on my screen. I answered the face time, and held up my phone so that you can see both Percy and I in the tiny rectangle at the bottom.

A second later, Piper and Annabeth's faces popped on the screen. We couldn't see them that well because they had a sun glare, so it was more like a silhouette of Piper and Annabeth.

"Hey," Piper said. "We are walking in downtown."

"I can tell," I laughed.

"Hey Percy, Jason," Annabeth said, waving in front of the camera.

"Hey Annabeth," I said.

Percy just waved in front of the camera just like Annabeth had. Even though they were silhouettes, I could see Annabeth roll her eyes. She does that a lot, especially when she's talking with Percy.

"So, what are you two doing? I heard that New York got hit by snow," Annabeth said. They turned a corner and they became Piper and Annabeth again.

"We're building a snowman in Percy's yard, but you caught us on a break. I'm surprised that you haven't crashed into anyone," I told them.

"It's a skill."

Their screen jerked and I assumed someone started running with it. The person held the camera to their face, and it was Thalia.

"Sorry lover boys, but we've got to go," she said, and hung up the call.

"Lover boys?" Someone said behind us.

We turned towards the door and Sally was standing there.

"Did I miss something?" she asked.

Percy and I looked at each other. "Did you tell her about Annabeth?"

Percy shook his head. "Did you tell her about Piper?"

I shook my head.

"Percy Jackson is dating Annabeth!" I yelled out.

"Jason Grace wants to date Piper!" Percy yelled out.

"Touché."

"Wait," Sally said, causing both Percy and I to turn towards her. "Annabeth Chase and Piper Mclean?"

"Uh…yeah?" Percy said, but it came out more like a question.

She broke out into a smile. "Good for you. You boys always liked them haven't you? I didn't really like your other girlfriends as much though. What were their names? Drew and Rachel? They were really kind of vapid. By the way, when you're done, there is hot chocolate on the counter."

Sally gave us one last smile, and walked back into the house, closing the door gently.

"You're mom is pretty awesome," I told him stand up, walking over to our snowman.

"What does 'vapid' mean?" Percy asked, following my lead.

I rolled my eyes, "Let's finish before the hot chocolate get cold."

I see why Annabeth rolls her eyes so much.

* * *

We were sitting in the living room watch Finding Nemo because Percy insisted that we watched it. Sally made popcorn, and put it on Percy's lap. "So, what are they doing for Christmas?"

"That question would be easier if we knew who 'they' referred too," Percy said, stuffing his face with popcorn.

"'They' as in Piper and Annabeth; are they doing anything for Christmas? Do they see their parents? I haven't seen them for a while, so I don't know they're current living situation," she said.

"Well," I started, "I don't think that they are on great terms with their parents, at least I know Piper isn't. I can't speak for Annabeth. I know that Thalia isn't because I'm not, and I'm not sure if Hazel sees Nico or something. I think that they would stay at their house and just spend time together."

" _Just keep swimming, just keep swimming," Dory sang._

"Why don't you invite them over?" Sally suggested.

"What?"

"I mean, you two get to see your girlfriends, Thalia gets to see her brother, we could invite Nico and Hazel over too, and maybe Frank too, if his family is okay with it," Sally reasoned.

"Piper isn't my girlfriend." I told her.

Percy laughed, "Yeah, not at this moment." He turned to his mom. "We have a plan."

Sally laughed. Their laughs are so similar. "Just invite them over okay?"

"Okay," we both said.

" _Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming…"_

* * *

"Hey," I said into the phone.

"Hey! Sorry about Thals, you know who she is," Piper laughed. Her voice was fuzzy because of the phone, but he laugh was still beautiful.

"Well, she is my sister. I wanted to ask you something," I smiled.

"Okay, shoot"

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Christmas?"

"Yeah, you know, December 25, the day where people exchange presents to one another…" I trailed off.

"I know what Christmas is. Well, we're going to back by then, so we are probably going to stay at home and watch movies, exchange gifts, and possibly drink a lot of coffee," she said.

"Percy's mom –"

"Sally?" she questioned.

"Yeah. Anyways, Percy's mom wanted us to invite all of you to invite you guys over for Christmas," I told her.

"All of us? As in Annabeth, Thalia, Hazel, and I?"

"No, I mean Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

"Well, if they're coming I kind of have to go," she joked.

"So, I take that as a yes?" I asked hopefully.

"I'd have to ask everyone else if they're okay with it, but yeah we'll probably be there," Piper said.

I smiled widely. "Great! Get back to me soon okay?"

"Okay," she said. "Also, let's make it make our date on the 23rd, the day after I get back from Los Angeles."

"You're calling it a date?" I said slyly.

"What else are we calling it?" I could here her smirk through the phone. "The day that you planned out and won't talk about until I come back, is a mouth full."

"See you on the 23rd."

"Bye Sparky," she said, and hung up.

-Time Skip-

It was December 22nd and Percy and I were on the way to the airport. Their flight landed at 3:05pm and it was 2:45pm. Percy parked his mom's van as close to the doors as possible because we thought that they would be tired.

Frank and Nico wanted to come, but we told them that there wouldn't be enough room with their luggage in the back. We told them to wait back at their house.

We stood at the gate for a bit until we spotted them. Percy and I walked over to them, and grabbed some of their bags.

"Oh-hey," Hazel said, as Percy took her bag. "Thanks."

Piper started walking beside me. "You didn't have to do this."

"Do what?"

"Pick us up at the airport."

"I wanted to," I told her sincerely.

Percy cleared his voice.

" _We_ wanted to," I corrected.

"Okay."

* * *

After a squishy car ride, we walked to their front door; Frank and Nico were already there. They quickly jogged up to us and grabbed some of the bags from our hands. It didn't take long for us to get into the house and put down their bags.

"You guys really didn't have to do that…" Hazel said.

Frank smiled at her. "It's really no problem."

"Oh my god," Piper said and face palmed. "I totally forgot to tell them that you asked us to come over for Christmas."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at us. "You guys invited over for Christmas?"

"Actually, my mom invited you guys over because she thinks that you guys are lonely during the holidays," Percy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, she isn't wrong," Thalia said.

"What?"

"Your mom," Thalia said, facing Percy, "isn't wrong. Our house in L.A is bigger than this one, and our parents don't necessary come to see us; except for Pipes' dad who always seem to come up with an excuse to go somewhere else. So, at the beginning of December, we go to the mall, split up, and spend hours there. We get each other gifts, then on Christmas we watch movies, open our presents, and drink coffee - well Piper drinks coffee."

The room was silent. That's how they spent there Christmas? I knew that none of them spent Christmas with their families because they all live here, but it's just kind of sad to think that's what my sister does for Christmas. At least they were together.

But when I looked up to face them, they were all smiling like they were remembering the good ol times.

"Is that where you were on December first?" Nico asked.

Hazel nodded her head. "Yeah, but we also got all of you guys gifts, so I don't see why we wouldn't spend it with you."

Percy grinned and wrapped an arm around Annabeth. "I'll tell my mom."

"We should start heading out. You guys must be tried," Frank said, putting on his shoes.

"Okay."

We all got on our shoes and jackets on, and stepped out their house. Hazel, Annabeth, and Thalia went up stairs, taking their luggage with them, leaving Piper to close the door.

Frank and Nico went to Nico's car, and they drove off. Percy walked to the van, and waited for me.

"What time are you going to pick me up?" Piper asked me, stepping out of the house onto the pouch.

She wrapped her arms around herself, making me feel guilty that I stepped outside.

"Considering the fact that you always sleep past noon on the weekends, and you're tried from travel, I'll pick you up at three," I told her.

She smiled at me. "You know me so well."

I grabbed her forearm, pulling her closer to me, and kissed her forehead. My lips lingered longer then it should, but I don't think she minded.

"I'll see you tomorrow at three," I said, and walked to the van.

Once I got in the car, Percy smirked at me.

"What?"

"Nothing," Percy smirked again. "Nothing…"

* * *

I anxiously waited of 2:45 to come. It took me 15 minutes to get to Piper's house, and I couldn't be more nervous.

I was sitting on the couch and my leg was shaking up and down like a bobble head in an earthquake. I was staring at the clock like my life depended on it.

Sally walking in front of me and put a hand on my leg, making my leg stop shaking. "Honey, I know you're nervous, but I can feel the floor shaking from the kitchen."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Jackson. I'm just nervous," I told her.

"Its fine and you have every right to be nervous. Just…stick to your plan," she said, smiling at me sweetly.

She walked back to the kitchen, but stopped. "Jason?"

"Yes?"

"You can call me Sally," she said and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Sorry, I forgot."

"It's okay," her voice echoed.

Follow my plan. Okay, stick to the plan. Follow the plan…

The clock finally turned 2:45, and I got up and grabbed the keys to Percy's car. He lent me his car because I don't have one.

I drove to her house, and parked in their driveway until the clock turned exactly to 3:00. I got out of the car, and rang the door bell.

I heard footsteps though the door and Piper came out.

She was wearing a long black coat, black jeans, and boots. "I didn't know if I had to look nice, so I wore normal clothes."

"Don't worry; you always look nice," I told her, walking towards the car.

I opened the door for her, and Piper laughed as she curtsied and got in the car.

"So," Piper asked, as I started up the car, "where to first?"

"You see, the thing I know about you, is that you're not really into the 'fancy' restaurants. But, to keep it a surprise, I'm not going to tell you."

She smiled, and turned on the radio. "Okay, you're the captain," she said, and saluted me.

After about five minutes of commercials, a song finally came on.

" _Come on, come on, turn the radio on…"_

Piper started singing.

" _It's Friday night and it won't be long…"_

I grinned. "It still amazes how beautiful your voice is."

"I am a professional singer," Piper said, but her smile faded. "Oh, shit. I forgot to put in my contacts, people might recognize me. I'm sorry, I completely forgot."

"It's okay," I told her. "Where we're going, you don't need to hide who you are."

She nodded her head, and continued singing the song.

After three more songs, we finally arrived at the place. An old sign read: Retro Diner. I parked right in front of the rustic place and quickly got out of the car, to open the door for Piper.

I held her hand as we walked through the door. A small bell signaled them that someone entered, and an elderly woman walked up to us.

"Jason? Is that you?" she asked.

I glanced at Piper who raised her eyebrows at me. I let go of her hand and hugged the woman.

"Hey Fran," I told her, standing beside Piper now.

"Who's the beautiful young lady you have with you?" Fran asked.

"This is Piper," I told her.

"Ah…So, this is Piper. She's why more beautiful then you've described. Well, don't just stand there, sit, sit," Fran said, motion us to an empty booth. "I'll bring you some menus in a second."

"Take your time Fran!" I yelled after her.

"You know a Fran? She seems really sweet," Piper smiled, taking her jacket off.

"She is. Percy and I came here a lot when we were younger. Fran has been here longer," I explained.

"If this plan includes all of our childhood memories, then I think I want this day to last forever," Piper told me.

Fran slowly walked towards us with two menus in her arms. "Here you go, sweetie, take your time and holler when you're ready."

"Thank you," Piper said, and started studying the menu

She turned to me, placed one of her hands on my shoulder, and whispered, "She seems nice, and I hope you don't mess it up."

"Don't worry," I whispered back. I glanced back to Piper who was still intensely studying the menu. "I don't plan too."

Fran nodded, and went behind the counter.

"So, why are we at a diner?" Piper asked; her eyes still focus on the menu.

"Another thing I know about you is that you love breakfast for dinner."

"True, but who doesn't."

I didn't need to look at the menu because I already knew want I wanted. "What are you leaning towards?"

"I don't know, I kind of want waffles and pancakes, but I also don't want to rob you," she laughed.

"Don't mind about that, get whatever you want," I told her.

Money doesn't really matter to me. Monet is just a piece of paper and I'd spend everything I have to see Piper, my family, and friends happy. Happiness is everything.

"I think I'll get waffles," Piper said, placing down the menu. "How about you?"

"I'm going to get my usual."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Its eggs, bacon, pancakes, and a slice of toast," I told her.

"How could you possibly eat that much?"

I laughed. "I've seen you eat more."

"You know it."

I called Fran over and both of us ordered.

Piper placed her scarf around her neck again. "I have a request."

"Shoot."

"I want to take you to a place that you probably don't know of, but it's one of my favourite places in the world," Piper said with a gleam in her eye.

"Of course we can."

Fran came back with our food, and told us to shout if we need anything. The rest of the meal was fantastic. Piper and I could talk forever, about anything. We've spent a good two hours there.

Piper had three cups of coffee.

I paid for our meal and bid Fran a goodbye. I grabbed Piper's hand again, and lead her to the car. I opened the door for her, and got into the car myself.

"So, where is it that you're taking me?" I asked, starting the engine.

"It's a surprise."

* * *

"A music store?"

Piper grinned and nodded. "Yeah, a music store."

We walked though the glass door and into the store. There was a counter on the left side of the store; the back wall was lined with records, CDs, and old fashion tapes. On the right side the store, the wall had instruments hanging from it, and on the ground there was a grand piano.

Piper grabbed my hand and walked to the counter. There were five people there, not counting Piper and I. Two of them looked like they were on a date; they were looking at CDs. There was an elderly couple looking at vinyl records. Finally, a man about 20 was looking at trumpets.

Piper rang the bell on the counter five times at a rapid pace. I gave her a weird look and focused my eyes back on the door behind the counter.

"Piper?" asked a boy around our age. He had jet black hair like Percy's but his hair was curlier and less messy.

"Hey, long time no see," Piper smiled.

"Yeah, you just packed up and left. This music store has been very quiet without you," he smiled back.

"That brings me to the next I wanted to ask," Piper said, "can I use your piano?"

The boy nodded and motioned to the piano. Piper tugged at my arm and walked me over to the piano.

"So…who's that?"

"Are you jealous Jason Grace?" Piper laughed.

"No." I mumbled. "Are you going to answer?"

"That's Jess. I know the owner better, but that's his son. We used to come here after school and pay their instruments. They don't mind because we used to do covers, and the brought in some business, but once they heard that we wrote songs they insisted that we played them instead," Piper explained.

She told off her coat, and sat down on the right side of the piano bench. I followed her lead and sat down beside her. She placed her hands on the key and started playing what sounded like the beginning of a song.

The five people in the store turned their heads towards the piano. The slowly crowed around the piano watching Piper play.

"Did you write me a song?" I asked her.

"When you spend the better part of six hours on a plane, you have a lot of free time," she said.

Her hands glided along the black and white keys. It almost looked as if she could play it with her eyes closed.

"How many instruments do you know how to play?"

"Piano, guitar and drums," she answered.

"How do you possible have the time to learn all of those?"

She shrugged.

"Does this song have lyrics?"

She nodded and started playing a rhythm.

(Piper: _Italics_ )

 _There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired lonely place_

Walls of insincerity,  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up  
2 AM, who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,  
It was enchanting to meet you,  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that  
This was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back  
As I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

The people around us started clapping. Piper sang barely over a whisper but her voice projected so well, I'm sure that everyone could here her.

I turned towards her and our eyes met. I was taller than her so I was leaning down a bit.

"I was enchanted to meet you too," I whispered at her.

"Shut up," she said.

Piper raised her arm and placed it on the back of my neck, sending shivers though my body. She slowly pushed my head closer to hers and leaned up. We started into each others eyes, and closed them.

Then our lips touched.

I unconsciously pulled us closer, deepening the kiss. I've kissed other people before, but it was nothing like this. I actually felt something.

I want this moment to burn in my mind for the rest of my life like nothing else mattered.

We let our lips part from the lack of oxygen in our lungs.

Our eyes met once more, but this time we held the gaze. We were both breathless – literally.

"It's a beautiful song. You should put it on your next album," I told her patting.

Piper closed her eyes, and clucked slightly. "Yeah, maybe. I'll think about it."

I laughed then check my watch. 5:47.

"Come on, we didn't just come here for me to play you the piano and kiss you," Piper blushed. "Let's look around. I haven't been here for a while."

She entwined my fingers with hers and dragged me over to where the records and CDs were.

We took our time browsing. Every now and then I would find one of her albums (The Demigodz: Last Time or The Demigodz: Just a Kiss) and wave it at her. She would smile and roll her eyes, and then kept looking through the alternative/rock section.

I was especially looking in the pop section to find their albums just to bug her.

"Hey, sorry to say this but were closing," Jess said standing behind us.

"Really?" Piper asked. "I thought you closed at eight."

Jess smiled, "Pipes, it is eight." Then he pointed at the clock that hung right above us.

"Oh, sorry, I guess we lost track of time," Piper said, getting both of our coats that was still near the piano.

"It's no problem. It was nice seeing you again," Jess smiled at her.

"Back at you. Come on, Sparkly, let's go." Piper intertwined our hands again, and we walked out of the music store.

I opened the door for her again, and went to the drives seat. "We should get home. I promised Sally that I'd be home by 9, I don't want to keep her waiting."

Piper nodded. "Are you living with Percy now?"

"Yeah."

"That's good."

"It is."

* * *

I parked the car in her driveway and stopped the engine. We walked to the front door and lingered there until one of us said something.

"I had a great time," Piper finally said.

"Did my plan work?" I asked hopefully. "Cause if it didn't, we made a back up plan. That was Annabeth's idea."

She shook her head and laughed. Then she gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I don't think there is a need for the back up plan. Night Jase," Piper sang. She opened her front door, waved goodbye to me, and closed the door.

I grinned and did a happy dance all the way to the car.

 **Piper**

Once I closed the door, I turned to find my friends staring at me intensely. "Uh…hi?"

Annabeth and Hazel started bombarding me with question while Thalia stood there smirking.

"Tell me more, tell me more, like does he have a car?" Thalia said sarcastically.

"Actually, he had Percy's car," I told her.

"Wow," Thalia smiled. "I didn't actually expect you to have an answer."

I laughed.

There was no need for a back up plan.

After I answered all of Annabeth and Hazel's ridiculous questions about my date, I made my way up to my room. I closed the door as I entered and took off my socks.

There was a vase of red roses sitting on my nightstand. It wasn't there when I have left, so I took a glanced around my room to make sure that everything was in its place. I also may or may not have looked in my closest to make sure that there wasn't a murderer lurking in there.

I cautiously walked up to the roses, and noticed a white envelope buried in between two roses.

 _Pipes_ it wrote, in Jason's hand writing.

I smiled slightly and opened it.

 _It will always be you and me, so why are we dreaming alone?_

 **So, that was that. I hope that if you like Jasper, then you read this. Until next time, but fair warning, I might not update until the new year because all of my teaches decided to put test and presentations in the next three weeks and I don't get off school until the 23rd because the Canadian school board is bullshit. I might do a Christmas special about how they spend their Christmas, but I don't know if I'm going to have time.**

 **Sorry for my rant :)**

 **Love yous**


	19. Changed Forever (1)

**Before you write comments about my absents, let me explain. Can you do that? Thanks.**

 **Anyways, I do have a lot of homework. I know that's a lame excuse, but it's a legit one. Reason number two: I've been currently reading The Mortal Instruments series and it's amazing. I also have to read another book for school and I'm also rereading Percy Jackson.**

 **Thank you for reading (or not) my lame excuses.**

 **Now, I need to explain the story. So, I was going to write a Christmas special, but I ran out of time before I could finish it. I'm planing to write extras after I finish this book, so stayed tuned (or don't).**

 **This chapter was originally around 6500 words. But that was kind of long, and I wanted to make sure that I published something today. That's why I'm splitting this chapter into two parts. One chapter is around 2000 words and the other is about 4000 words.**

 **I did a time jump around March? April? Just now that it's close to graduation.**

 **The next chapter will hopefully just up in an hour or two or tomorrow. I have some homework to do, so it will either be up in a few hours or tomorrow night.**

 **I don't own anything but the plot and people you've never heard of until this story.**

 **Annabeth**

After Christmas break happened, not much has been actually _happening_ to us. I'm not complaining though, none of us really need this kind of stuff in our lives. Especially since we're seniors and we'll be graduating soon.

Don't ask me because I don't know. I've been asked by my teacher, guidance counselor…Percy…about what I'm going to do after graduation.

Percy told me that he definitely wants to something where his near water and I wasn't surprised when he told me that.

The thing is I don't want to make plans for my future, if I don't know what the hell is going on in my life now. Also, the band, we haven't discussed anything about future plans for us as a group.

We're planning on putting out a new album, with all of the songs we've sung, because those songs told our story throughout our senior year life. We still have to write some more songs though because the duets we've sung aren't technically ours. Those songs are partially Percy, Jason, Nico and Frank's. That's all I know and it bothers me that I don't know more.

Thalia was driving us to school. We were running late, so everyone was eating toast with Nutella because Nutella is amazing. We were still eating (finished up) our breakfast when we ran into Drew - lovely.

"Hey, Alice, Thea, Hayley, Paige, what a pleasure it is it see you here," Drew said loathingly, walking in front of us.

Why couldn't we just go to class in peace? It's been peaceful for a few months now, so how come it couldn't last for another few? Or at least until we'd graduate.

"Nothing about being in this hell hole is 'pleasurable'," Thalia said spitefully.

"That was rude Thea," Drew fake pouted, "but I forgive you. Now, I wouldn't be talking to you people unless it was necessary. You should know that Jason broke a very special promise to me, and there has to be consequences."

"What are you? Five?" Thalia spat.

Drew ignored her and looked at Piper, giving her a sickening grin. "So, Paige, I heard that you and Jason went out. But maybe it wasn't you…"

Drew walked closer to Piper and whispered something in her ear. She smirked one last time at us and walked away.

Piper stood there frozen in the hallway.

"Are you okay? What did she say to you?" Hazel asked, she grabbed Piper's arm gently and nudged her.

Piper looked down at the ground and shook her head. "Nothing, it's fine. Let's go before we're late for class."

She gave us a half smile and started walking a head of us.

Thalia shifted. "There's defiantly something wrong."

"Yeah there is," I said, "we'll ask her about it later. Now, let's go before we are actually late for class."

 **Piper**

 _But maybe it wasn't you. People told me that it looked like Piper McLean, but wouldn't you know._

Those words ran though my head. I stared blankly at the front of the classroom, but I do that everyday so nothing really changed. But this time there was something on my mind.

Coming from my left, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head, and Jason was glancing down at my desk. My eyebrows furrowed and a looked down at my desk. There was a neatly folded piece of lined paper sitting on my desk. I looked beside me at Jason and he mouthed "open it".

 _Are you okay?_ It said in Jason's messy script.

I clicked my lead pencil and wrote back.

 _I'm fine…need to talk to you later…_

I refolded the piece of paper and put it on Jason's desk. He opened it and nodded at me.

I turned my head back to the front of the class. You know Charlie Brown? The teacher? The way that she talks, is the way I current hear my history teacher to sound like.

Blah. Blah. Blah.

Halfway though hearing the teach blab on about whatever war, I just stopped taking notes. I'll probably ask Jason for his notes later because I know that he takes extensive notes.

I stared out the window of the classroom which overlooked the sports field. I was spinning my pencil between two of my fingers. The football team was practicing on the field. Maybe I should join a sport so that I can miss class time, but I have no sport talent what so ever. That's a no.

"Okay, that's all I have to teach you. So, just do something until the bell rings," our teacher said with a bored expression. That's what most of our teachers do, so everyone just went on their phones.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Jason asked me. "You were spacing out a lot during class."

"Does that mean you were looking at me a lot?" I smirked at him.

"No," Jason said with a nervous laugh, "I was looking out the window and since you sit beside me; my eyes just glanced at you while making my way to the window."

I laughed. "Smooth. Very smooth."

Jason shook his head. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Uhh…I don't really want to talk about it here."

"Why not?"

"Because people might over hear," I told him.

"But there's another ten minutes until class ends," Jason pouted.

I took a heavy breath. "Fine, I think that Drew knows."

"Knows? Like knows, know?"

"Yeah, she said something to me that was a bit unsettling," I told him. My stomach turns at the memory.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, you're right, let's talk about later."

* * *

The bell for lunch rang and I walked out of the classroom without even thinking about waiting for Jason. It was like my body moved on its own, and didn't think that I told Jason that I would wait for him.

"Hey! I thought you were going to wait for me," Jason said slightly panting. "You know, you're a fast walker."

"Sorry. I forgot."

I heard Jason sigh and he walked in front of me and stopped. Since I look down when I walk, I saw his shoes and stopped before I crashed into him. "What?"

He didn't say anything. I was about to walk past him, but he grabbed my wrist and started dragging me off in a different direction. His grip on my wrist was tight, but not tight enough to hurt me.

Eventually, we stopped and Jason stood in front of me once again.

"Okay, you have got to tell me what Drew told you. I can tell it was gnawing at your brain through the day. So, what's up?" Jason asked. He seemed really concerned.

I lifted my gaze from the ground and looked around to make sure that no one was around. I couldn't look Jason in the eye; I have no reason not to look him in the eye. But when Jason's serious, he has this look that freaks me out a bit. It's not scary, but I know once I look him in the eye it would be difficult to break that contact.

"You can trust me Pipes," he says in a low voice.

"I know. It's just… I think Drew knows about our current situation…"

"Our current situation?" Jason questions. "Which one?"

"Both."

"Do you think she would tell?"

"She's Drew. I'm surprised that not everyone knows already."

"Wait," Jason says, "I don't really know what we're talking about now."

I looked around again, I'm not surprised that almost no one's here because lunch just started and nobody buys food from the cafeteria.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. "Gods, you're such an idiot sometimes. I'll tell you later, but right now I just want food."

* * *

After school, I explained to Jason everything his stupid mind didn't comprehend; we practiced a song that we just newly wrote. It sounded sad, but it wasn't; it was one of those songs. I don't know why, but I love upbeat songs with really sad or meaningful lyrics.

"Can't we just sleep now?" Thalia asked flopping on the carpet that was in the middle of the room.

"I agree with Thals," Annabeth said. "Also, we have school tomorrow and I have a test."

"Okay," I told them, putting a microphone away. "We should all get some sleep."

Everyone nodded in agreement and started to put away our equipment. We dragged ourselves out of the studio and into our respected rooms. I took a shower and changed into an oversized shirt and shorts.

It was still pretty early though, 10:30pm, but everyone was still exhausted. I couldn't blame them, I was exhausted too, but I guess being away from school for about a year took a troll on us. Yes, we learned everything that we were supposed to, but not in moderation. We learned stuff whenever we didn't have a show, and then we would have a test.

In high school, like actual high school, it was completely different.

You learned that same subjects every other day, for a set amount of time, taught by the same teachers. You would go though the same hallways to go to the same classes. It was a very boring process. The only thing that was different was the people. Depending on what time your latest class ended, you would either see the same people, different people, or no people.

No matter what was happening in life, you can always count on high school to stay consent.

On my nightstand, my phone started to buzz rapidly. I walked over to it and turned it over. A picture of Jason and I flashed on the screen, I hit the answer button and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

I could hear Jason breathing though the phone, but he didn't say a word.

"Jason? Are you okay? What's wrong?" I said franticly. "Jason?"

"Pipes," Jason whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Jason, what wrong? You're kind of freaking me out."

"Facebook. Trending Topics."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. I put the call on speaker phone, and exited out of the app. I clicked the Facebook app and went to trending topics. I froze when I saw our name: "The Demigodz". I hesitantly clicked on it, and scrolled down until I found a video. Right now, I didn't have the patience to read an article.

My fingers were shaking as I clicked on the video and flipped my screen on its side, making the picture fill the full screen of my phone.

A lady in a white dress walked up from behind a T.V and smiled sweetly into the camera, making me want to punch her. A picture of our band showed up in the right hand corner of the screen and the lady started taking.

" _A source just recently told Sunset News that the band known as The Demigodz, have been secretly attending a local high school in New York City. People have been questioning their absents in tabloids and now we have a reason._

" _The source, high student Drew Tanaka, had photographs of the students and says that their aliases are: Alice Knight, Paige McAdams, Thea Green, and Hayley Addison._

" _Most tabloids are saying that Tanaka is probably just a student looking for fame, but without a comment from The Demigodz themselves, people don't know who to believe."_

"Pipes? Are you okay?"

I dropped my phone and ran to the other's rooms.

* * *

After I showed Annabeth, Thalia, and Hazel the video, none of us could go back to sleep; we were sitting in the living room staring at the phone waiting for someone to call us. We knew that once the story was out, that we would get a call -from our label, manager, or someone- telling us what to do next.

"This is utterly ridiculous!" Thalia said. "I can't just sit here and wait."

"We kind of have to," Hazel said slouching in the couch further.

The phone rang and Annabeth, who was sitting closed to the phone, pick it up, put it on speaker, and then placed it on the coffee table that was in the middle of the room.

"I'm assuming that you've heard the news," our manager said. He didn't sound anger nor did he sound happy either. "And I got some good and bad news for you."

"Well," Thalia said, "go on."

Our manager sighed, but by now he was probably used to Thalia's sarcastic tone. "The label is okay that people found out. They didn't even expect you guys that last as long as you did."

Hazel smiled. "That's good, right?"

"But…"

"I spoke too soon."

"But, they want to carry out in high school until you graduate. The label doesn't want anything unfinished. They also said that they would handle the press."

Thalia groaned. "We still have to go to school?"

"But…"

Thalia groaned again. "There's another 'but'?"

"They also said that if you don't finish your album, with in the next three months, they will drop you from their label."

Thalia didn't have anything to say; none of us did.


	20. Changed Forever (2)

**As I promised.**

 **PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**

 **I don't own anything but the people you've never heard of until you've read this book.**

 **Jason**

I heard the Piper's phone drop and then a dead line. I tried calling her again, but no answer. I walked into Percy's room and took his laptop (he was using it but I didn't really care at this moment).

"Hey! I was using that!" Percy complained. He reached up to grab it from me, but I moved away.

I migrated to his bed and looked at his current webpage opened. I was about to close it, but then something caught me eye. "Wha- why are you watching whales videos?"

"Because I can! Now, tell me why you took my laptop," Percy said defensively.

I didn't answer him. I opened a new tab because I thought that Percy would want to finish his…video. I pulled up the clip that I had seen earlier about The Demigodz. I turned the screen so it was facing him, and clicked play.

My hearing fuzzed as I heard that video for the millionth time, and no, it's not an exaggeration…okay, it might be just a tad over exaggerated. After the first time I watched it, I replayed it many more times after that to make sure the things I was hearing were actually being said. Unfortunately, it stayed the same, no matter how many times I hit replay.

The video finished and Percy just stared that the screen.

"Percy?"

He closed his laptop, grabbed his keys and ran out the door. I stared at the door for a brief second before I followed his lead. I caught up to him right when he was about to pull out of his parking spot. I tapped the hood of his car, and he stopped for a spilt second for me to jump in, and then we drove off.

The car ride was silent except for the radio; it was on a low volume. My fingers were tapping on my leg. "Do you think they'll blame us?"

Percy glanced at me and then his eyes drifted back to the road. "I don't think they would. It's not our fault and they know that. They are not like Drew or Rachel."

"Yeah," I said, "but Drew is the one who leaked their secret. How did she even know?"

Percy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Jason. She could have over heard us talking, or just saw herself that they were who they were. Drew may be a bitch, but she's not stupid."

The conversations died after that. Percy's eyes were locked on the road and my gaze fell on my shoes. After ten minutes in the car, Percy slowed down and killed the engine to the car. None of us moved to get out of the car; we both sat there.

"Should we go in or…?" Percy started.

There was a knock on the window, causing both Percy and I to jump. Piper stood outside of the passenger's side window with her eyebrows raised and her arms crossed over her chest. I lowed down the window.

"So, were you planning on staying in the car forever?" Piper asked.

"No," Percy said but still didn't move.

Piper laughed. "Then why don't you come inside? We're having a Harry Potter movie marathon, and I'm pretty sure that Annabeth would like to see Percy."

Percy's head nodded like a dog. He checked his rear-view mirror, which was a bit croaked, to make sure that there were no cars that could potentially kill him. He opened the door, slamming it shut behind him, jogged to the open front door, and then closed it.

"Well, he seems excited," Piper laughed turning back to me. "So…are you going to tell me why you're here?"

I paused. "I…just wanted to make sure that you were okay. You know, with everything that happened."

"Jason, I sing for an internationally popular band, I've handled much worse than this," she told me. She opened the passenger side door and offered her hand to me. I gladly took it and pulled myself up from the seat.

"Why are you out here? I'm just asking because you probably wouldn't have seen our car through your window," I asked her. I didn't let go of her hand and she didn't seem to mind.

"Well," Piper said, squeezing my hand slightly, "I wasn't lying when I said we were watching a movie marathon. They sent me out to get food. You'd figured that since we live in such a huge house, that we'd constantly have food."

I shut the car door. "I'll come with you."

"That'll be nice."

* * *

Piper and I were walking back from a corner store. She was carrying a bag full of chips and I was carrying a bag of drinks. I offered to carry both bags, but Piper insisted that she held one of them. The walk there and back was silent. It wasn't like we didn't want to talk each other; it's just that none of use had anything to say.

"I don't blame you, if that's what you're thinking," Piper said, breaking the silence.

"…I wasn't thinking that," I lied.

Piper let of a breath of air. "Sure. I just wanted to let you know that none of us blame any of you."

I nodded. "Then why do you seem…"

"Distracted? Unpleasant?" Piper supplied.

"I was going to say stressed, but those could work too."

Piper laughed. "After you told me to look at the video, I woke up everyone else and showed them. A few hours later, we got a call from our manger. Don't worry, we're not in trouble."

"If you're not in trouble then why are you distracted?" I asked her. I was relieved that they weren't in trouble.

"Our manger said that we have to stay at the school until we graduate," she explained.

"That can't be that bad," I said. "School isn't that bad."

Piper closed her eyes and shook her eyes. "That isn't it. You know why we haven't been a school for a few days?"

I shook my head.

"The same day that our manager told us we weren't in trouble, was the same day our manager told us that if we don't have our album finished within the next three months our label will drop us."

I stopped in my tracks, almost dropping the bag of drinks. "What? Can they do that?"

Piper walked a few steps ahead and turned to face me. "I don't know. I guess that they can."

Something clicked in my head. "That's why you guys weren't at school, you were writing songs."

Piper nodded. "We're missing a few songs, only because we wrote some during the school year, but to have a complete album we need 13-15 songs plus bonus songs."

I didn't have anything to say nor did I know what to say. So I grabbed Piper's free hand and continued walking to her house. Sometimes actions did speak louder than words.

"Why are you watching Harry Potter, if you're supposed to be writing?" I asked her.

She glared at me of a second. "You try writing a song for two days straight."

"Right, sorry."

Piper gently let go of my hand, and got her keys out of coat pocket. She jiggled her key through the lock. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. With school and writing songs, I'm a bit grumpy."

I pulled her into a side hug and kissed her on the head. "It's okay. The only thing that I don't understand is why you don't have enough songs? During the year, it seemed like you guys written at lot."

Piper shook her head. "The songs we've sang as a band we can be put on the album, but that only brings us to around nine songs."

"I thought you wrote more than that though."

Piper shrugged. "We did, but those songs were the duets with Percy, Nico, Frank, and you, we can't use those songs because we didn't fully write them, so it would be considered plagiarism if we took the credit." **(I think…I actually don't know…but just go with it….okay?)**

Piper turned the key and unlocked the door, she let herself into the house and I followed. We placed the bags down on the floor and took off our shoes. Piper picked up both bags and walked into their living room. I followed behind her.

Thalia and Hazel were sitting on either side of one couch, their legs out stretched into the middle of the couch. Annabeth and Percy were sitting on another smaller couch, Annabeth had her head on Percy's lap, facing the T.V and Percy was petting through Annabeth's hair.

Piper set the bags on the table that was in the middle of the three couches and sat on the floor right in front of the table, leaning her back against it. I sat beside her, stretching my legs out.

Thalia and Hazel immediately got off the couch, grabbed a bag of chips and sat down in the same spots.

They were in the middle of The Prisoner of Azkaban; it was the scene where Harry and Hermione were watching past Hermione punching Draco in the face.

I felt a weight on my shoulder. I turned my head and Piper's head was leaning on it. I glanced at her sleeping face and her eyes were closed. I carefully lifted her and placed her on the couch. I lifted her head and sat down on the couch, placing her head on my lap.

I looked across from us, where Percy and Annabeth sat. "Annabeth?"

He glaze met mine. "Yeah?"

"If-if we would to sing on your album or give you the permission to use our song, the songs that we wrote together, would you be able to put it on your album?"

Annabeth looked at me with widen eyes. She lifted her head from Percy's lap and stared straight at me. "I'm guessing that Piper told you."

I nodded. Thalia and Hazel looked at both of us intensely still eating their chips.

"Would it work?" Thalia asked taking another chip from the bag and ate it. It was hard to take her seriously with her constantly eating. "Can we do that?"

Annabeth paused; she was biting her lip. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it would work, but I would have to ask our manager. Why?"

"Because if we sing those songs, then you would have enough of an album, and then all you would have to right is the bonus songs," I told them. "Look, I know that Piper is really stressed about it, which probably means you guys are too" –I glanced at Thalia and Hazel, then back to Annabeth- "Also, you still have finals to study for so, it would take a bit of the work load off."

There was a silence.

"Would you really do that?" Annabeth asked with hopeful eyes.

I nodded again. "I would, and I'm sure that Percy, Nico, and Frank would as well."

Annabeth broke into a smile. She turned and faced Percy, probably asking if he would sing. Percy nodded and kissed Annabeth's cheek.

"I'll call our manager," Annabeth said. She got up and walked over to me. She quickly kissed my forehead. "Thank you Jason."

I smiled at her. "Anything for you guys."

 **Hazel**

We watched up till The Order of the Phoenix until Percy and Jason had to leave. We wanted them to stay longer, but gave them the benefit of the doubt because there was school tomorrow.

I took a quick shower and laid down in my bed. I had a bit of homework left, but I didn't feel like doing it. Lately, all of us have been a little tense. Even after all the random things that we do, our label has never threatened to drop us.

There was this unspoken pressure around us and having school didn't help either.

I stared at my ceiling. All of our lives revolved around music, the rush of the performance, and to think that could all be gone in three months is terrifying. Even though we knew we had enough money to support all of us for the rest of our lives, it wasn't about that to us. We love music, and I don't think that anything could take that away.

I flipped open my bed sheets and quietly stepped outside of my room. The hallway was dark, but I lived here long enough to know where to step without accidently falling down or tripping. The light under Thalia and Annabeth's doors were out, meaning that they were either asleep or about to.

I walked further down the hallway and glanced at Piper's door. There was a dim light coming from the top and bottom of her door. I quietly knocked on her door, and let myself in. It's what we did-we would knock on the door to let the other person know we were coming in.

Piper was sitting a meter away from her desk, her legs propped up on the desk. "Pipes? Why are you still awake? It's almost one in the morning, and we have school tomorrow."

Her head snapped to me. "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

I shook my head. "No, but you should get some sleep."

"Can't," she said, "I'm almost done with a song- well, the lyrics to a song."

I closed the door behind me and walked over to her. I leaned over her shoulder and started reading the lyrics. "I was thinking that the beginning could start off slow and then it could build," Piper explained.

I nodded. "I could put some piano there…"

Piper nodded and went back to writing the last bit of the song. I made an input every now and then. I looked over at the clock: 1:30am.

Piper made her way to her bed and lay down; she patted her spot beside her. I walked over and sat down on her bed, leaning my back against her headboard and my legs outstretched in front of me.

"What's up?" She asked.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

She rolled her eyes and smiled at me. "Something tells me that you didn't come into my room to help me finished the lyrics to a song that you didn't even know about."

I shrugged my shoulders. Piper had always been good at reading people. "Did you write that song for Jason?"

"Well, you know that I write on what I'm feeling or what's happening in my life. Currently, Jason and I have been my main source of ideas because…well you know."

"You love him," I smiled at her.

Piper's cheeks turned red. "Yeah…Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," I said, "Frank and I haven't been on a date yet and you already wrote like 20 songs about Jason and you."

Piper chuckled quietly. "Hazel, Frank is in love with you. You know how shy he is, but you also know how much he loves you. I know that he doesn't say it, or at least I don't think he did, but he cares about you so much. So, instead of waiting for him to ask you out you should ask him out."

My face was burning. "No wonder you write most of our songs. You have a way with words Piper McLean."

She mocked a fake bow from where she was sitting. "Why thank you Hazel Levesque. You right though, we should go to sleep."

* * *

We were standing just outside of Thalia's car. There was 20 minutes before school actually started, so this place was deserted. There were a few other cars there, but none that we recognized. Almost everyone got to school in between five minutes when the bell would ring or the five minutes after the bell already rung.

"At least nobody will be here," I reasoned.

"This feels like the anxiety from freshmen, sophomore, and junior year all brunched into on," Piper shivered.

I gave her a side hug, pushing her forward. "Come on." We walked a little ways a head of Annabeth and Thalia. I linked arms with Piper. "I'm thinking of asking Frank out today."

Piper broke out into a smile. "That's so great! Frank is great, but he is total idiot. If you want, we can sing them our new song when it's ready, only if you want to though."

"Yeah, I think that the lyrics would be fitting."

We opened the double doors that lead into the main hallway. Drew, Rachel, and Khione were leaning up against the lockers that lined the walls. One leg propping them up against the locker and the other one keeping their balance, once they saw us, they pushed off the lockers and went into this triangle formation.

Talk about cliché.

"Hi Piper, Annabeth, Thalia, Hazel," Drew said in a sickening sweet voice, "I see you're back to your original eye colour, but the hair, you'll probably going to have to wait until that grows out."

"Always a pleasure, Drew," Thalia said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Drew smirked. "Isn't it?"

Thalia looked as if she was going to attack Drew on the spot, but Annabeth grabbed her arm and gave her a look. Thalia huffed, but backed down.

"What do you want Drew?" Annabeth asked. "Haven't you tormented us enough for one life time?"

Drew snorted. "Like that would happen. I just wanted to see your faces when Jason, Percy, Frank, and Nico walk though those door knowing your secret. They'll come back to us in a heart beat."

"No Reyna?" Piper asked changing the topic.

Drew rolled her eyes. "She said that she didn't want to be friends with us anymore. Very stupid move; she knows that we can make her life a living hell."

"Well, Reyna is a smart person," Piper said.

"Why do you want to see their faces?" I asked them.

"Listen honey," Khione said in the same sweet voice as Drew, "don't you understand? Once they see that you've been lying to them for the better part of a year, they'll stop talking to you, and we would love to see your broken-hearted faces when they tell you that."

Thalia laughed. She tried to clam herself, but then she took another look at Khione's shocked face and bust out laughing again. The thing about Thalia's laugh was that it was highly infectious. Beside me, Piper started laughing too, then Annabeth, and final I broke.

"Stop laughing! This isn't funny!" Drew shrieked.

"Actually," Thalia said patting, "it really is."

Drew slammed her perfectly manicured hand against a locker. The suddenness of it made us stop laughing. "Why are you laughing? We're the ones who are supposed to be laughing."

"Oh, honey," Thalia said mimicking their voice, "they already knew."

Drew looked taken back. Literally, she took a step back. "But…"

"But what?" Annabeth asked raised her eyebrow. "Did you expect them to stop talking to us once they found out? If you thought that, then you really don't know them at all." She took a step towards them. "Do you want to know why they'll always choose us? Because we're good people and they see that. Unlike you, you can call us all the names that you want, put us down, but you will always be a horrible person."

Drew growled. She took a step closer to Annabeth; they were inches apart from each other. I think that they would be around the same height if it wasn't for Drew 5 inch heels. Even with the towering height, Annabeth didn't back down.

"Is that what you really think _Anniebeth_?" Drew said with spite.

"Yeah, it is," Annabeth said with the exact same amount of spite.

"You guys should go," Piper said, "unless you want over a hundred people walking in on you bullying us."

Drew glared daggers at Piper, but took a step back from Annabeth. "We're not done here."

"Yeah," said someone behind us, "you are."

We turned our heads and saw Reyna standing there with a textbook in one arm and a backpack hanging on her shoulder. Her long black hair was in a side braid that ended just above her mid chest. She made a shooing motion with her hand towards Drew, Rachel, and Khione. Drew shot a murderous glare at her, but walked away reluctantly.

"Thanks," Piper said with a small smile on her face.

Reyna nodded, giving us a small smile as well. "Anytime." She turned back in the direction that she came from and vanished around the corner.

"Never mind," Piper said facing us, "this year was way more exciting."

Annabeth let out a huff of air and laughed. "Come on, were going to be late."

* * *

We all went to our respective classrooms. Since our run in with Drew happened, it sidetracked our plan of coming to school earlier than everyone else and hideout in our classrooms until we actually had to learn.

When I got halfway to my first class, the hallways decided to fill up with students. Being someone who was bullied and being who I am, I'm used to the stares and point. But just because I was used to it, doesn't mean that I like it.

Some people were brave enough to ask me to sign their binders and others pictures, but all in all everything was the same.

I walked into the classroom. About half of the room was full; all heads turned to me. I smiled at them awkwardly and walked to my seat. Thankfully, Frank was already there. With our secret getting out, at least I can count on Frank to be the closest thing to normal in my life.

Frank looked at me and smiled. I pulled out my chair, which was beside his, and sat down. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Ha ha. Not funny."

"It kind of is though," he said. "So, how was battling the hallways? Did people line up to get you to take pictures with you?"

I smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "Still not funny, and for you information, I only took like two pictures and signed five binders."

Frank gave me a half smile. "Really?"

"Yup, these kids have no shame," I told him.

He blushed and turned away from me. My smiled dropped a bit. I tilted my head to the side and looked at him. Piper was right. Frank's shyness did interfere with him being himself, but he _is_ shy.

Now or never.

"And do you know what," I said, he's head snapped back to me, "neither am I."

"You're not what?" Frank asked confused.

"I have no shame," I told him. "I live a life where if you have shame, you're not in the right profession."

Frank smiled slightly. "And you're telling me this because…"

I laughed. "Frank Zhang, will you go out with me?"

Frank froze for a second. He looked confused at the question I asked him. Then he grinned, it was the biggest smile I've seen in my whole life. "It would be my honor."

The bell rang.

 **Annabeth**

It's been about two days since the secret spilled. Frankly, I thought that the school would go crazy, but it didn't. Don't get me wrong; I'm more than happy that students don't just come up to us and like maul us.

On a good note, we finished a song; the song that Piper wrote at one in the morning with Hazel. We invited the boys to come and watch us record it.

We walked into the familiar studio. We tried to not record official songs in our house because we have some out dated equipment. We would record at our home studio and then come here and do it again. Everyone's been in a great mood, even with exams coming up, none of us felt the pressure.

Another huge thing that was taken off our chest was writing more songs. Thank gods for Jason who suggested that we put the songs that we sang as duets on the album. Also, the rest of the boys said yes to it because we have the best friends ever.

Hazel sat at the grand piano that sat in the corner of the room. She was practicing the beginning part of our song. Thalia was setting up microphones with Piper and I was plugging in all of the amps. The boys were waiting outside of the studio in the viewing room. They offered to help, and we accepted but the only problem was, they had no idea what they were doing.

I felt my phone buzz. It was a text message from Percy.

 _How much longer?_

"We've been in here for five minutes!" I shouted. Piper, Thalia, and Hazel's eyes snapped to me.

 _But it feels like foooooorevvvvvver_

"It's been five minutes!" I repeated.

"I think Annie's lost it," Thalia whispered to Piper, but it was loud enough for me to hear.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm shouting at Percy, Thals, and don't call me Annie!"

Thalia put her hands up in defense. "All the equipment is ready."

"Hear that Percy? We're good to go!" I shouted at the one way mirror.

 _Thank godz_

I smiled and shook my head.

I took my guitar off of the rack and hung the strap across my back, the guitar putting a familiar wait on weight on my shoulders.

We gave Hazel the thumps up, and she started playing the beginning.

(Piper: _**bold italics**_ )

 _ **When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for  
When someone walks into your heart through an open door  
When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold  
Don't let go  
Someone comes into your world  
Suddenly your world has changed forever**_

 _ **No, there's no one else's eyes**_  
 _ **That could see into me**_  
 _ **No one else's arms can lift**_  
 _ **Lift me up so high**_  
 _ **Your love lifts me out of time**_  
 _ **And you know my heart by heart**_

 _ **When you're one with the one you were meant to find**_  
 _ **Everything falls in place, all the stars align**_  
 _ **When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul**_  
 _ **Don't let go**_  
 _ **Someone comes into your life**_  
 _ **It's like they've been in your life forever**_

 _ **No, there's no one else's eyes**_  
 _ **That could see into me**_  
 _ **No one else's arms can lift**_  
 _ **Lift me up so high**_  
 _ **Your love lifts me out of time**_  
 _ **And you know my heart by heart**_

 _ **So now we've found our way to find each other**_  
 _ **So now I found my way to you**_

 _ **No, there's no one else's eyes**_  
 _ **That could see into me**_

 _ **No, there's no one else's eyes**_  
 _ **That could see into me**_  
 _ **No one else's arms can lift**_  
 _ **Lift me up so high**_  
 _ **Your love lifts me out of time**_  
 _ **And you know my heart by heart**_

 _ **And you know my heart by heart**_

 _ **And you know my heart by heart**_

 _ **And you know my heart by heart**_

I smiled as Piper voice faded through studio walls. I lifted my guitar over my shoulders and carefully

Buzz.

 _Worth the wait_

 **Thanks for reading! Until next time...**

 **Also, if you have any extra that you want me to write about this story, them PM me or comment. I already have a Christmas one and I'm planing on doing Frank and Hazel's date.**

 **I also don't know if I should end it with Thalico or if I should just make them friends. So, PLEASE comment which one you want the the most will be written. If you'd like though, I could make it an alternate ending or an extra (what if) for either or.**

 **THANKS YOUS**


End file.
